Que brillent à jamais les World's Stars
by Alicehime-sama
Summary: Un nouvel ennemi menace la Terre. Les temples du monde entier doivent combattre ensemble pour sauver la planète. Les chevaliers d'Athéna et leurs nouveaux alliés vont devoir affronter des ennemis plus puissant que jamais. Et peut-être trouver l'amour?
1. Une journée presque comme les autres

Disclaimer : I do not own Saint Seiya (je le mets en anglais pour que tout le monde comprenne).

Bonjour ! Ceci est ma première fanfiction et je suis super contente de l'avoir enfin écrite. Il y a BEAUCOUP d'OC (genre vraiment beaucoup), pleins de couples (à priori pas de yaoi). J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Les premiers chapitres ont beaucoup d'explications, j'espère que ça ira quand même ! Please enjoy !

6h30, Miami, Floride, Etats-Unis d'Amérique.

Alice éteignit paresseusement son réveil et s'extirpa de son lit en grognant. Maudissant une fois de plus sa mauvaise habitude de faire ses devoirs à la dernière minute (ce qui l'obligeait à se lever à 6h 30 pour pouvoir les finir à temps), elle tenta de gagner la cuisine sans tomber sur les montagnes de livres et des mangas en tout genre qui trainaient sur le sol. Arrivée sur place, elle remercia sa Sainte Ayumi de lui avoir préparé un chocolat chaud qu'elle n'avait plus qu'à mettre au micro-onde.

Pendant que son chocolat réchauffait, elle se tourna pour pouvoir lire le mot que ses deux colocataires avaient laissé sur le tableau blanc de la cuisine : « Bonjour ma chérie ! J'espère que tu as vu que je t'avais fait un chocolat et que tu ne mettras pas le même bazar que la dernière fois. » Alice sourit à l'évocation de ce souvenir. En effet une semaine plutôt, elle avait essayé de se faire elle-même un chocolat chaud, mais trop endormie, elle avait mis plus de poudre que de lait et avait faillis s'étouffer avec. La tasse s'était rapidement retrouvée par terre, son contenu éparpillé sur le sol pendant elle essayait de fais sortir toute cette poudre de sa gorge. « Gabrielle et moi sommes au club, on ne sait pas quand on rentrera. N'oublie pas que tu as un cours de science aujourd'hui et ne pense même pas à sécher ! Au fait, Saraï a appelé, elle voudrait que tu prennes des notes pour elle en éthique. Bisous Ayumi ».

Alice fronça les sourcils. Elles aillaient souvent à ce club ces derniers temps et parfois ne rentraient pas pendant plusieurs jours. Elle avait bien essayé de les questionner, mais elles changeaient à chaque fois de sujet de conversation, si bien qu'elle avait arrêté, comprenant que ça ne servait à rien. Elle soupira, prit sa tasse de chocolat et se dirigea vers son bureau afin de commencer ses devoirs d'allemand.

D'apparence plutôt banale, Alice (19 ans) avait des yeux marrons (Gabrielle disait Nutella) et des cheveux châtains foncés qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Plus que par son apparence, c'était par son accent français qu'elle se faisait remarquer. Elle faisait sa deuxième année de commerce international aux Etats Unis, ayant préféré partir plutôt que de rester en France. Elle était douée à l'école et en sport, surtout en dance, mais était plus que nul en science, elle était même dangereuse. Elle était sérieuse bien qu'il lui arrivait de se comporter comme une vraie gamine de temps en temps. Elle était curieuse et posait beaucoup de question. Sa préférée était « pourquoi ». Elle était aussi et avant tout une fan de mangas avec une imagination débordante. Son talent particulier était son instinct qui ne l'avait jamais trompé. Elle devinait les personnes à qui faire confiance, à qui ne pas parler, les endroits où aller. Ces amis avaient décidé de toujours suivre son instinct le jour où elle avait empêché Gabrielle d'accepter un rendez-vous avec un garçon qui plus tard s'était avéré être un violeur en série.

Les deux colocataires d'Alice s'appelaient Ayumi et Gabrielle. Ayumi (20 ans) était japonaise et venait de Kyoto. Elle avait les yeux bleus qu'elle tenait de son père allemand et de longs cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient en bas du dos. Elle était très calme et sérieuse, mais pouvait aussi être très dangereuse lorsqu'on l'énervait (notamment si on essayait de lire son manuscrit sans son autorisation). Elle étudiait la littérature et voulait devenir écrivain. Gabrielle (19 ans) était tout le contraire d'Ayumi. D'un caractère très enjoué, c'était une vraie pile électrique. Elle avait les cheveux blonds et courts et les yeux verts. Elle venait de New York (City) et avait décidé de venir en Floride pour étudier la psychologie. Les trois jeunes filles s'étaient rencontrées à la bibliothèque l'année précédente et avaient décidé de louer un appartement ensemble sur le campus pour leur deuxième année.

Après avoir enfin terminé ses devoirs d'allemand, elle se prépara pour aller en cours. Aujourd'hui elle avait biologie (obligatoire sinon elle ne l'aurait pas pris), allemand et éthique. La journée ne s'annonçait pas spécialement belle, mais elle entra malgré tout dans le laboratoire en souriant, persuadée d'y trouver sa partenaire préférée qui lui faisait avoir la moyenne sans rien faire : Yesim (18 ans, turque. Elle étudiait la médecine). Mais son sourire s'effaça rapidement lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'elle ne serait pas là aujourd'hui. Elle faisait partie du même club que ses colocataires et n'était donc pas en cours. Maudissant ce club qui lui prenait, en plus de ses colocataires, son seul soutien dans cette classe de fous, elle se mit en quête d'une âme charitable qui l'accepterait dans son groupe.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. Elle n'avait cassé que deux éprouvettes et une pipette en cours de bio et s'estimait heureuse des progrès qu'elle avait fait (rien n'avais explosé pour une fois). Le cours d'allemand s'était très bien passé, le professeur l'avait chaudement félicitée pour la qualité de sa rédaction et demanda au reste des élèves de prendre exemple sur elle pour leur prochaine expression écrite. Le cours d'éthique s'était aussi bien passé bien que moins passionnant sans Saraï, son amie égyptienne de 21 ans avec qui elle s'asseyait à ce cours. Elle était elle aussi dans le club, elle n'assistait donc pas au cours.

17h00, Miami, Floride, Etats-Unis d'Amérique.

En rentrant chez elle en fin d'après-midi, elle passa prendre le journal et lu rapidement les grands titres. Ce qu'elle y vit ne lui plus guère. Une nouvelle agression avait eu lieu, à Orlando cette fois-ci. C'était la cinquième depuis le début du mois dans l'état et le seizième cas du même genre depuis le début de l'année aux Etats-Unis. Toute la police travaillait dessus et pourtant, ils n'avaient aucune piste. Pas la moindre empreinte, pas de témoins et les victimes n'avaient rien en commun. Ils ignoraient jusqu'à l'arme du crime. Les autorités avaient demandé à la population de rester calme et affirmait que le ou les tueurs seraient bientôt capturés, mais Alice n'en croyait pas un mot et s'inquiétait de savoir ses amies dehors par les temps qui courent.

Elle jeta le journal sur la table dans l'entrée et se mit à penser à des choses beaucoup plus joyeuse : le cadeau d'anniversaire de Coralie, prévu pour dans quelque semaines… Un album photo remplis de photo des douze amies. Elles s'étaient rencontrées par hasard et ne s'étaient jamais quittées. Sheila, Coralie et Freya habitaient l'appartement à gauche de celui d'Alice, Laksmi, Saraï et Li-Mei celui de droite, et Karen, Ingrid et Yesim habitaient celui d'en face. Elles avaient dû faire des pieds et des mains pour que l'administration les laisse occuper le dernier étage de la résidence universitaire mais elles ne le regrettaient absolument pas. Tout avait commencé lorsque Gabrielle avait trainé Alice et Gabrielle à une fête qu'organisait une de ses amis Sheila (21 ans, australienne). Elles l'avaient alors rencontré ainsi que Coralie (21 ans, guadeloupéenne) et Freya (19 ans, finlandaise), ses colocataires. Puis Coralie avait présenté tout le monde à sa petite sœur Karen (20 ans) et à ses colocataires Ingrid (20 ans, norvégienne) et Yesim, qu'Alice connaissait à l'époque car elles avaient le même cours de math. Quelque jours plus tard alors qu'elles avaient décidé de déjeuner toutes les 9 ensembles, Alice croisa sa voisine de classe Saraï (marketing à l'époque) et lui proposa de déjeuner avec elles. Celle-ci lui répondis qu'elle devait d'abord en parler avec Laksmi (20 ans indienne) et Li-Mei (20 ans, chinoise), ses colocataires, puisqu'elles avaient prévu de manger ensemble. Il s'avéra par la suite que Laksmi était dans le cours de littérature étrangère d'Ayumi et que les deux jeunes filles s'entendaient à merveilles.

Depuis, les douze ne se quittait plus et il n'était pas rare de les voir arriver ensemble dans un magasin ou un restaurant (ce qui avait tendance à faire peur aux gens). Les autres élèves les avaient surnommées : « les World's Stars » car elles venaient presque toutes d'un pays différent et qu'elles brillaient par leurs talents. Elles étaient toujours ensemble sauf lorsque les filles allaient au club. En fait, elles en faisaient toutes parties sauf Alice. Bien sûr, elle avait demandé pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas y entrer elle aussi, mais les filles évitaient toujours le sujet.

Alice colla la dernière photo sur la dernière page de l'album. C'était une photo d'elles douze prise lors du bal d'Halloween. Gabrielle, déguisée en fée, serait Sheila (sirène) dans ses bras. Ayumi (geisha) discutait un peu plus loin avec Laksmi (costume traditionnel indien) et Li-Mei (tenue traditionnelle chinoise). Saraï (Isis) et Yesim (momie) chatouillaient Freya (femme des neiges) sous le regard amusé d'Ingrid (sorcière). Coralie (succube) et Karen (vampire) dévoraient les nombreuses sucreries qu'elles avaient récoltées. Alice (chat) était assise sur une branche d'un arbre et regardait toutes ses amies. La photo avait été prise par Theiki, le cousin de Coralie et Karen, qui était venu passer quelques jours de vacances aux Etats-Unis. Elle prit son stylo couleur or et dessina des étoiles sur le reste de la page et écrivit « Que brillent à jamais les World's Stars ! ».

Satisfaite de son travail, elle décida de prendre son dîner en regardant un anime qu'elle venait juste de découvrir : Hitohira.

23h00, Miami, Floride, Etats-Unis d'Amérique.

Après avoir vu les 6 premiers épisodes, elle décida d'aller se coucher. Elle régla son réveil sur 6h30 pour avoir le temps de faire ses devoirs de marketing, prit sa douche et se coucha. Elle s'endormit rapidement bercée par le son de la pluie sur la fenêtre.

04h00, Miami, Floride, Etats-Unis d'Amérique.

Alice se réveilla en sursaut. Elle venait de faire un horrible cauchemar. Gabrielle et Ayumi étaient attaquées par un monstre de 3 mètres de haut, tout blanc avec des lignes rouges sur le corps. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau. Elle voulut les appeler pour vérifier qu'elles aillaient bien, mais elles ne prenaient jamais leurs téléphones avec elles lorsqu'elles aillaient au club. Se résignant à attendre, elle décida de retourner se coucher. En passant devant la chambre d'Ayumi, elle vit de la lumière et entendit des gens parler :

-« Ne t'en fais pas Ayumi, tout va bien se passer. Tiens le coup, Laksmi va bientôt arriver. Essai de concentrer ton cosmos pour ralentir la propagation du poison.

- Ca fait super mal ! Je ne sais pas si je pourrais tenir longtemps !

- Essai de tenir encore un peu. Tu t'es fait transpercée par une épée empoisonnée, ça va être, dur de te soigner. Sers-toi de mon cosmos si tu veux. »

« 'Cosmos', 'poison', 'épée empoisonnée' mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ! » pensa Alice. Elle ouvrit tout doucement la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

« OH MON DIEU ! »

Voilà ! Ça vous a plu ? Laissez un commentaire pour me dire comment vous avez trouvé ! Je vais essayer de poster le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine.


	2. Révélations

Disclaimer : I do not own Saint Seiya (je le mets en anglais pour que tout le monde comprenne).

Bonjour ! Voici le deuxième chapitre ! Il y a pas mal d'explications, et c'est plutôt descriptif mais j'ai essayé de la rendre le plus vivant possible… Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

« OH MON DIEU ! »

Gabrielle sursauta et se tourna vers la personne qui venait de crier. Elle vit Alice sur le pas de la porte qui regardait Ayumi d'un air effrayé. Elle se mit à réfléchir à la vitesse de la lumière pour tenter de trouver une explication convaincante à sa colocataire. Un gémissement d'Ayumi la ramena à la réalité.

- Je peux tout expliquer ! cria-t-elle

- On verra ça plus tard ! Il y a plus urgent pour le moment ! répliqua Alice qui regardait toujours Ayumi. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?

- Tu peux aller chercher la trousse de soins dans ma chambre et ensuite m'aider à enlever son armure.

- Pourquoi pas celle de la salle de bain ?

- La mienne est mieux équipée pour ce genre de situation.

Alice courut jusqu'à la chambre de Gabrielle, prit la trousse de soin sous son lit et retourna ans la chambre d'Ayumi. Gabrielle était en train de retirer l'armure dorée qui lui recouvrait le corps. Alice lui donna la trousse, remarquant au passage l'armure d'or que portait également son amie. Elles finirent de retirer l'armure et soignèrent leur amie comme elles purent, en tentant de faire le moins de mal à cette dernière.

- Voilà, on ne peut rien faire de plus. Il faut attendre Laksmi maintenant. Elle ne devrait plus tarder, déclara Gabrielle.

- On ne peut rien faire pour le poison ?

- Ce n'est pas un poison normal, il faut la lumière de Laksmi pour s'en débarrasser.

A ce moment précis, les deux jeunes filles entendirent un BOUM retentissant provenant du salon et quelques instants plus tard, Laksmi et les autres filles entrèrent dans la chambre en courant sans prêter attention à qui que ce soit. Celle-ci s'arrêta devant le lit où Ayumi était allongée, tendit les mains en avant et cria « Holy light ! » Aussitôt, une douce lumière sortit de ses mains et entoura la blessée. Au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, celle-ci semblait reprendre des couleurs. Bientôt la lumière disparut et Laksmi se tourna vers ses amies en souriant :

- Il n'y plus rien à craindre, j'ai fait disparaître tout le poison. Elle doit juste se reposer quelque heures et… OH MON DIEU ALICE QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LA !

Ces cris attirèrent les 8 autres jeunes filles qui se tournèrent brusquement vers elle.

Alice, quant à elle, était complétement perdue. Ces meilleures amies débarquaient à 4h du matin, partant des armures bizarres, l'une blessée et empoisonnée. Ensuite ses autres amies apparaissent de nulle part dans la chambre, portant elles aussi des armures bizarres et pour finir, l'une d'entre elles se met à faire de la magie pour guérir l'autre et tout le monde semble trouver ça parfaitement naturelle… Elle commençait sérieusement à se demander si elle ne s'était pas encore trompée quand elle s'était préparé un chocolat chaud et avait bu un truc alcoolisé à la place. La situation n'était pas meilleure du côté des filles. Maudissant les dieux, le sommeil léger d'Alice, les immortels et tout ce qui leur passait son la main, elles tentaient de réfléchir à une solution pour se sortir de ce bourbier sans passer pour des folles bonnes pour l'asile ou des illuminées…

Après de longues minutes de silence, Saraï prit la parole :

- Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix, il va falloir qu'on te dise la vérité. Ça va te paraître complétement fou et tu vas nous prendre pour des timbrées mais s'il te plait écoute nous jusqu'au bout.

- QUOI ! Tu es complétement folle Saraï, elle ne nous croira jamais ! s'écria Coralie.

- Ok. Bon bah, on va pas rester là. Il faut qu'Ayumi se repose. On a qu'à aller dans le salon. Allez-y je vous y rejoins tout de suite, dit Alice.

Les jeunes filles se dirigèrent dans le salon, contestant encore la décision de Saraï. Seules Yesim, Freya et Gabrielle semblaient d'accord avec elle. Finalement les autres se rangèrent à leur avis. Après tout, elles étaient des Or et Saraï, Yesim et Freya étaient au service d'un temple principal. Qui étaient-elles pour discuter leurs ordres ? Elles s'assirent sur les canapés et attendirent le retour d'Alice.

Cette dernière était dans la cuisine, en train de se préparer un café. Elle détestait ça mais sentait qu'elle allait avoir besoin d'énergie pour survivre à la discussion et n'avait donc pas trop le choix (la dernière fois qu'elle en avait bu remontait aux examens de première année où elle avait fait le pied de grue et attendu devant le bureau du prof d'histoire pendant 4h pur qu'il lui explique pourquoi il lui avait mis 06 quand tout le monde disait qu'elle aurait dû avoir 18). Elle réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir rêvé, et ce qu'elle avait vu relevait du surnaturel. Tout cela avait probablement un rapport avec le club et leurs absences. Elle prit sa tasse de café et se dirigea vers le salon.

L'odeur du café la précéda et les jeunes guerrières comprirent alors qu'Alice était sérieuse, qu'elle voulait des explications et qu'elle les aurait peu importe la méthode utilisée. Elle s'assit sur un fauteuil en face de ses amies, prête à entendre leur histoire.

-Très bien, commença Saraï, d'abord il faut que tu sache que nous sommes des guerrières au service des dieux et que notre mission est de protéger nos temples respectifs et les humains des dieux qui voudraient leur faire du mal.

- Nous sommes des humaines normales qui avons suivi un entrainement particulier dans nos temples, continua Freya, nous y avons gagné nos armures. Celle-ci ainsi que notre entrainement nous donnent des pouvoirs surhumains tels que la magie que tu as vu Laksmi utiliser.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment de la magie, nous appelons ça cosmos, reprit Yesim. Le cosmos est une énergie vitale que possède chaque être vivant en faible quantité en général. Les chevaliers apprennent à développer cette énergie et à l'utiliser pour attaquer ou se défendre.

- Donc vous êtes des chevaliers utilisant votre cosmos pour vous battre. Mais je ne comprends pas, que faites-vous ici si votre mission est de protéger votre temple ? demanda Alice.

- Vos temples, il y en a plusieurs, reprit Ingrid.

- Ah bon ?

- Je vais t'expliquer, dit Gabrielle.

Elle partit dans sa chambre et revient avec une carte du monde.

- Au cours des siècles, les dieux se battirent pour contrôler le monde. Après plus de 1500 ans de guerre, les dieux se mirent d'accord pour se partager la Terre. Celle-ci fut divisée en 5 territoires, placé chacun sous la direction d'un dieu ou d'une déesse principale. Puis chaque territoire fut partagé en 6 sauf un qui fut séparé en 3. Chaque parcelle de territoire est protégée par un dieu ou une déesse secondaire qui obéit à la divinité principale et l'aide à gouverner. Les 5 divinités principales sont Odin, régnant sur les Pôles Nord et Sud, Athéna, qui gouverne l'Europe, Isis, maîtresse de l'Afrique et le Moyen Orient, Amaterasu, protectrice de l'Asie et Ix Chel, déesse de l'Amérique.

- Donc il y a au total 32 temples répartis sur la surface du globe pour protéger les humains, c'est ça ?

-C'est ça. Les temples secondaires d'Odin sont ceux de Loki au Pôle Sud, Tyr, au Groenland, et Heimdall en Suède, expliqua Freya.

- Les temples ne sont pas dans un autre espace ou bien flottant dans le ciel ?

-Non, ils situent près des villes pour permettre aux chevaliers d'aller et venir. Et aussi de recruter de nouveaux soldats. Peu de gens connaissent l'existence de ces temples et personne ne peut les voir à moins de savoir qu'ils existent.

- Comment vous recrutez ?

- En général, les soldats sont orphelins ou bien leurs parents étaient déjà eux même soldats. La plus part ne pensaient plus que leurs vies avaient un sens, ils en ont trouvé un en se battant pour défendre la Terre, expliqua Li-Mei.

- Je vois.

- Je continue, reprit Gabrielle. Les temples secondaires d'Athéna sont ceux de Poséidon, quelque part dans la mer méditerranée, celui d'Hadès en enfer, mais la porte d'entrée est en Allemagne, celui d'Arès en Espagne, celui Héphaïstos en Italie et enfin ceux d'Artémis et d'Apollon en Irlande et en France.

- Quoi ! Il y a un temple en France et je ne le savais même pas !

- Oui, il est à Paris je crois.

- Où ça ? Je viens de Paris, je vous rappelle et je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil !

- C'est parce que tu ne pouvais pas le voir, ou tu es peut-être passé devant sans le savoir. Je ne sais pas précisément où il est je n'y suis jamais allée, expliqua Freya, mais le fait que tu ignores son existence prouve qu'il est bien protégé.

- Ah bon…

- Les 6 temples d'Isis sont ceux de Seth en Somalie, Anubis, au Maroc, Ra, en Algérie, Ormazd, en Iran, Ahrima, en Oman et Lissa en Afrique du Sud, expliqua Saraï.

- Comment ont été choisis les emplacements des temples ? C'est un peu bizarre que Seth, Anubis et surtout Ra soient en dehors de l'Egypte.

- L'Egypte est déjà sous le contrôle direct d'Isis, il n'y a pas deux temples dans le même pays sauf exception. De la même façon, Odin règne sur le Pôle Nord, Athéna sur la Grèce, Amaterasu sur le Japon et Ix Chel sur le Mexique.

- Je vois.

-Les divinités secondaires d'Amaterasu sont Vishnu et Shiva en Inde, Tialong et Su-Shuang en Chine, Mago en Corée et Susano-ô au Japon, reprit Laksmi.

- J'imagine qu'il s'agit des fameuses exceptions…

- En effet, Shiva et Vishnu se partage l'Inde en raison de leur influence sur la population, ils y sont des dieux populaires. Tialong et Su-Shuang protège ensemble la Chine en raison de sa nombreuse population et de son immense territoire, dit Li-Mei. Susano-ô a été autorisé à s'installer sur Hokkaido par Amaterasu pour qu'elle puisse plus facilement le surveiller.

-Les temples de Ix Chel sont celui de Ah Puch au Guatemala, celui d'Inti au Chili, celui des Dream Dance, protégé par les dieux des amérindiens, celui d'Illapa en Bolivie, celui d'Arasy en Argentine et celui des Amazones, précisa Karen.

- Je croyais que les Amazones étaient grecques ?

- C'est vrai. En fait, on ne sait pas très bien pourquoi elles ont trahies Arès et ont suivis Ix Chel. Elles ne sortent jamais de leur temple et je n'en n'ai jamais vu. Il y a peu de documents le concernant même au temple principal, déclara Sheila

- Et vous venez de quel temple ?

- Attend parce que tu nous crois ? s'exclama Coralie

- Pourquoi pas ? Il n'y a pas de preuves formelles que ce que vous dites est faux. En plus je vous ai vu utiliser la magie, euh non cosmos. Et je ne pense pas que vous aillez inventez cette histoire durant les deux minutes où j'étais dans la cuisine.

- Merci de nous croire, on avait un peu peur que tu nous prennes pour des folles, murmura Gabrielle.

- Si vous êtes folles, alors je le suis encore plus que vous, parce que je vous crois. Et donc de quel temple vous venez ?

- Freya vient du temple d'Odin et je viens de celui de Loki, dit Ingrid.

- Saraï et moi venons toutes les deux du temple principal d'Isis.

- Laksmi vient du temple de Vishnu, je viens de celui de Tialong et Ayumi est la future miko du temple d'Amaterasu, expliqua Li-Mei.

- Miko ?

- C'est une prêtresse au service d'une déesse ou d'un dieu. C'est comme ça qu'on les appelle au Japon. La mère d'Ayumi est la miko actuelle, c'est elle qui règne sur le sanctuaire et exprime la volonté de la déesse.

- Je comprends.

- Sheila vient du temple principal d'Ix Chel, Coralie et Karen viennent de celui d'Illapa et moi de celui de Dream Dance ! s'écria Gabrielle.

- Theiki lui vient d'Arasy, précisa Karen.

- Lui aussi est un chevalier ?

- Oui, tu as d'autres questions ?

- Plein mais ça va attendre que je refasse le plein de chocolat chaud, je déteste vraiment le café. Au fait, comment va Ayumi ?

- Elle va bien, il faut jute qu'elle se repose. Elle devrait se réveiller d'ici 4 ou 5 heures.

- Ok, je reviens tout de suite !

Et voilà ! Alors vous avez tout compris ? Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, j'y répondrais ! (si ça ne gâche pas le reste de l'histoire…). Si vous avez des commentaires ou des suggestions, laissez une review !


	3. Explications

Disclaimer : I do not own Saint Seiya (je le mets en anglais pour que tout le monde comprenne).

Merci à Kuuromyu et Aschen ! mes premières/premiers reviweurs/euses ! Oui on verra les golds et les spectres (on verra tout le monde d'ailleurs). Ils vont se rencontrer au fur et à mesure… mais pas tout de suite. Comme tu l'as dit, il y a beaucoup d'informations à assimiler et du coup j'ai repoussé leur apparition pour être sûre de bien tout expliquer clairement. Merci beaucoup pour les encouragements !

Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre d'explications (normalement c'est le dernier, so please bear with me T.T). J'ai essayé de les rendre plus intéressante à lire mais bon. Laissez un commentaire !

06h00, Miami, Floride, Etats-Unis d'Amérique.

Alice revint de la cuisine avec son chocolat chaud, une cafetière, une théière, plusieurs tasses et des gâteaux. L'ambiance était maintenant beaucoup plus détendue. Elle remarqua que ces amies n'avaient plus leurs armures sur elles.

- Où sont passées vos armures ?

- On les a rangées, regarde ! dit Gabrielle.

Elle tendit la main. Alice ne remarqua rien d'inhabituelle et la regarda sans comprendre.

- Nos armures se transforment en accessoires quand on ne les utilise pas. C'est plus pratique, on peut toujours les avoir sur nous. Je la porte en bague, Ayumi, Yesim et Laksmi en collier, Sheila, Freya et Li-Mei en bracelet, et Coralie, Ingrid, Karen et Saraï en boucles d'oreilles. Je crois que Theiki porte la sienne en montre.

- C'est vrai que c'est pratique. Mais comment vous faîtes si ça ne va pas avec les vêtements que vous portez. De plus je pense que j'aurais remarqué si vous portiez tous les jours les mêmes bijoux.

- On peut leur faire changer un peu d'apparence, la couleur et la forme par exemple. Pas beaucoup, mais assez pour qu'on n'ait pas l'air de porter toujours la même chose.

- Je comprends.

-Tu avais d'autres questions ? demanda Saraï.

- Oui, beaucoup. Pour commencer comment ont été nommés les dieux principaux et les dieux secondaires ?

- Tu te souviens que nous t'avons parlé de la guerre, n'est-ce pas. Eh bien, à l'issu de cette guerre les dieux les plus puissants ont décidé d'imposer la paix et pour ce faire ont partagé la Terre. Elle a été divisée et donnée aux dieux qui le désiraient.

- C'est pour cela qu'il n'y a pas de temple de Zeus par exemple, par ce qu'il n'en voulait pas malgré le fait qu'il soit très puissant, précisa Yesim.

- Oui, mais le problème c'est que les dieux qui demandaient un territoire était pour la plus tard des dieux mauvais qui n'attendraient pas longtemps avant de vouloir à nouveau conquérir les monde, comme Seth, Loki, ou bien Hadès et Shiva… Afin d'empêcher cela, des dieux plus protecteur envers l'humanité décidèrent eux aussi d'avoir un temple sur Terre et ainsi de former des combattants pour protéger le monde. C'est ainsi que les 32 dieux furent choisis et repartis à travers le monde. Puis les dieux les plus puissants décidèrent de créer deux catégories de temples parmi eux, les principaux et les secondaires. Ces derniers devraient suivre les ordres émis par les premiers. Les dieux se décidèrent donc pour Amaterasu, Athéna, Isis, Odin et Ix Chel.

- Pourquoi ?

- Amaterasu est une divinité majeure au Japon, et l'influence japonaise devenant de plus en plus importante, elle devint naturellement la déesse principale. Odin, ce n'est pas très compliqué, c'est le plus fort des dieux nordiques et sa sagesse est dite immense. Athéna parce qu'elle est la fille de Zeus et la déesse de la sagesse. Ix Chel a été choisi pour ces connaissances en médecine et sa popularité auprès des femmes, surtout les mères de famille. Et Isis parce qu'elle est la plus puissante des divinités égyptiennes.

- Je croyais que c'était Ra.

- Non, d'après la légende. Isis aurais forcé Ra à lui révéler les secrets d'une magie très puissance. Une histoire de serpent et de poison, les écrits ne sont pas très claires là-dessus. Toujours est-il que beaucoup de dieux ne sont pas content de ce système et certains déjà essayé de se rebeller.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas beaucoup.

- Tu as d'autres questions ?

- Oui, pourquoi vos armures sont-elles toutes différentes ?

- Déjà c'est dû au faite qu'elles ont chacune différents pouvoirs et qu'elles viennent d'endroits différents. Mais c'est principalement dû au rang de l'armure.

- Le rang ?

- Oui. Dans un sanctuaire, il y a différents types de personnes. Tout en bas il y a les gardes et les domestiques. Ce sont ceux qui n'avaient pas assez de cosmos pour devenir chevaliers. Puis les apprentis, ceux qui deviendront peut-être un jour des chevaliers. Puis les chevaliers de bronzes, ils ont des armures mais sont les plus faibles des chevaliers…

-Normalement, précisa Freya.

- Oui, normalement, il y a des exceptions. Aux dessus des chevaliers de bronze, il y a les chevaliers d'argent, et enfin les chevaliers d'or, qui sont les plus puissants du sanctuaire. Ils reçoivent directement leurs ordres de la prêtresse de la divinité ou de son représentant. Chacun temple a une organisation un peu différente, mais sur le principe c'est ça.

- Donc chacune d'entre vous à un rang particulier.

- Oui, je suis le chevalier d'or de l'armure du savoir.

- Je suis le chevalier d'argent de l'armure du ciel, dit Li-Mei.

- Je suis le chevalier d'argent de l'armure de la protection, expliqua Laksmi.

- C'est pour ça que tu as pu soigner Ayumi !

- En effet, je suis capable de soigner les blessures et les empoisonnements mais pas les maladies.

- Je suis le chevalier d'or de l'armure du rêve ! s'écria Gabrielle.

- Je suis le chevalier de bronze de l'amure du jaguar, dit Sheila.

- Je suis le chevalier d'argent de l'armure de la foudre ! s'exclama Coralie

- Je suis le chevalier d'argent de l'armure de la pluie, précisa Karen et Theiki le chevalier d'argent de la manipulation.

- Je suis le chevalier d'or de l'armure de la neige, dit Freya.

- Je suis le chevalier d'or de l'armure de la sagesse, expliqua Yesim.

- Je suis le chevalier de bronze de l'armure du son, précisa Ingrid

- Et je suis le chevalier d'or de l'armure du soleil, dit une voix.

Toutes les filles se retournèrent vers la voix et se mirent à sauter de joie. Ayumi était appuyée contre la porte de la cuisine et elle avait l'air d'aller bien.

- Je vois que vous lui avez tout raconter. Je suis désolée de t'avoir menti mais on n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix.

- Pas de problème, je comprends.

- Vous en étiez où ?

- A la séance question réponse, répondit en riant Li-Mei. Contente de te revoir en forme Princesse.

- Princesse ?

- Comme je suis la future prêtresse, les chevaliers ont pris l'habitude de m'appeler 'Princesse'.

- Je vois.

- Tu as d'autres questions, je vais voir si je peux y répondre pendant que les autres finir de se goinfrer de gâteaux !

- En fait j'en ai encore deux, pourquoi si vous avez des super pouvoirs ne les utilisez-vous pas pour aider les humains dans la vie de tous les jours ?

- Parce que nous avons suffisamment à faire avec les dieux pour devoir en plus réparer les bêtises des humains ! En plus s'ils découvraient l'existence de ces pouvoirs, je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'ils en feraient ! De nouvelles armes de destruction massive certainement… grogna Sheila, et je ne me goinfre pas !

- Sheila a raison, c'est pour ça que nous ne prenons pas part aux batailles qui ne concernent pas les dieux. Quelle est ta deuxième question ? reprit Ayumi.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là et pas dans vos temples et est-ce que vous vous connaissiez avant ?

- Il y a plusieurs raisons à notre présence ici. Pour ma part, il était prévu que je vienne aux Etats-Unis depuis longtemps. Mère souhaitait que je voie le monde en dehors du cadre de la chevalerie. J'ai donc choisi de venir ici pour faire de littérature.

- Pareille pour moi, dit Freya, ma sœur qui est la prêtresse d'Odin voulait que je voie un peu le monde en dehors du Pôle Nord et à cause de certains événements, c'est ici que j'ai atterris, et Ingrid a été envoyée pour me protéger. Mais je ne la connaissais pas avant de la rencontrer ici.

- Au temple d'Isis, passer au minimum deux ans à l'étranger est obligatoire pour les chevaliers d'or, Saraï et moi avons donc décidé ensemble de venir ici, pour les mêmes raisons que Freya et Ingrid, nous voulions aussi enquêter. Mais comme cela aurait paru bizarre de se connaître, nous avons joué la comédie, expliqua Yesim.

- Li-Mei et moi nous nous étions déjà rencontrées dans le cadre de la chevalerie. Et quand nos temples respectifs nous ont dit que la princesse Ayumi partait pour les Etats-Unis, nous avons pensé que ce serait bien de l'y accompagné surtout avec tout ce qu'il se passait, dit Laksmi.

- Nous sommes là pour les mêmes raisons. Tous les guerriers d'Amérique sont sur le pied de guerre à cause de cette série de meurtre, grogna Coralie.

Alice attrapa le journal et pointa l'article qu'elle avait lus plus tôt du doigt.

- Celle-là ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, répondit Karen. Sheila, Gabrielle, Coralie et moi avons été envoyées par nos temples respectifs pour faire la lumière sur cette affaire. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que nous avons découvert qu'il y avait d'autres chevaliers ici.

- Comme nous cachions notre cosmos, elles ne nous ont pas repérées, expliqua Ayumi.

- Exact, on a été sacrément surprise en les voyants ! s'exclama Sheila. C'est là qu'est née l'idée du club, pour justifier nos absences.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous changiez de sujet quand j'en parlais. Et donc est ce qu'il y a un lien entre ces meurtres et les dieux ?

- Tu as vu dans quel état était Ayumi. Aucun être humain normal ne peut faire ça. En fait on ne sait pas ce que c'est. On les a surnommé les immortels.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on n'a pas réussi à les tuer. On dirait qu'ils ne ressentent même pas la douleur.

- Et à quoi ils ressemblent ?

- Environ 3 mètres de haut… commença Gabrielle

- Blancs avec des lignes rouges sang sur le corps, finit Alice.

- COMMENT TU LE SAIS ? cria Gabrielle.

- Je les ai vus en rêve, je crois. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas beaux. Et donc c'est eux qui tuent. Pourquoi ?

- On ne sait pas, reprit Laksmi, je crois qu'ils cherchent quelque chose.

- Ou bien à faire quelque chose. répliqua Yesim.

- A faire quoi ?

- C'est un peu compliqué. Tu te souviens je t'ai dit que certains peuples avaient essayé de se soulever. Parmi eux se trouvait le mien, expliqua Freya. Visiblement le temple d'Odin devenait jaloux de celui d'Athéna et a fini par attaquer celui-ci sur ordre de ma sœur. Ils ont été vaincus et tout est rentré de l'ordre, sauf que ma sœur a dit que quelqu'un la contrôlait, mais on n'a jamais su qui.

- Et ce n'était que le début. Ensuite, ce fut au tour du temple de Poséidon, puis d'Hadès de se rebeller contre Athéna. Ils ont été vaincus par les chevaliers mais tous les deux disent avoir été contrôlés aux aussi, continua Saraï.

- D'autres rebellions ont aussi eu lieu dans les autres sanctuaires, moins grave mais tout de même inquiétante, reprit Li-Mei. Comme si quelqu'un poussait les temples à se battre les uns contre les autres. C'est pourquoi nous sommes venues ici. Cette histoire d'immortels prouve qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave et nous devons découvrir quoi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Nous ne savons qu'une seule chose. Nous avons un nouvel ennemi. Nous ne savons pas qui c'est, ni ce qu'il veut, mais une chose est sure, il est fort, déclara solennellement Ayumi.

- Pourquoi ne pas demander de l'aide aux chevaliers d'Athéna, ils ont l'air très fort ? demanda Alice.

- Ils se relèvent à peine de leur guerre contre Hadès, expliqua Karen. Ils sont affaiblis, l'un de leurs chevaliers d'or, celui de la balance, n'a pas voulu revenir du monde des morts. Nous ne nous adresserons à eux qu'en dernier recours et… AAAHHH !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Il est 10h passé, on est super en retard en cours !

- J'ai pas fait mes devoirs de marketing ! s'écria Alice.

- COUREZ !

Et voilà donc le troisième chapitre ! Alors ? Si vous avez du mal avec mes OC je peux faire un récapitulatif et je le posterai avec le chapitre quatre !


	4. Premère rencontre avec les immortels

Disclaimer : I do not own Saint Seiya (je le mets en anglais pour que tout le monde comprenne).

C'est la fin des explications (pour le moment) et le début de l'action ! J'espère que ça vous plaira et surtout laissez des reviews !

19h15, Miami, Floride, Etats-Unis d'Amérique.

Après une arrivée en catastrophe au cours de marketing, Alice avait passé le reste de la journée à repenser aux révélations que ses amies lui avaient faites. Elle les croyait sur paroles, mais s'inquiétait tout de même. L'idée qu'un ou plusieurs monstres blanc et rouge de 3 mètres de haut se baladent en liberté tuant des innocents ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Et le pire c'était qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, car les filles avaient formellement refusé qu'elle les accompagne. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire c'était prendre des notes en cours pour elles et justifier leurs absences… C'était plutôt frustrant.

Les douze se retrouvèrent à l'entrée de la cafétéria pour diner, et entrèrent pour trouver une table. Comme d'habitude, tout le monde regarda passer les World's Stars, et plusieurs personnes s'écartèrent pour leur laisser de la place pour s'assoir. Bien que ce genre chose soit assez pratique, les filles commençaient à en avoir assez d'être dévisagées et observées comme des bêtes de foire, sauf Coralie qui cherchait dans la foule un nouveau copain pour le weekend. Karen ravala son éternel discours comme quoi sa sœur devrait arrêter de draguer et se concentrer sur ses études, sachant que de toute façon elle n'écouterait pas. Elle préféra regarder par la fenêtre si, comme la météo l'annonçait, il allait effectivement pleuvoir. Malheureusement pour elle, la météo s'était une fois de plus trompée et aucun nuage n'était en vue dans le ciel. Elle se tourna vers Yesim, qui lui demandait ses notes de physiques. Elle allait les lui données, quand elle entendit le flash spéciale à la radio : « Deux jeunes filles retrouvées assassinées par le meurtrier inconnu à Miami ». Aussitôt un silence de mort s'installa autours de la table. Maintenant c'était sûr, ces monstres cherchaient à provoquer les chevaliers. Tuer dans une ville où onze chevaliers étaient réunis était un acte de guerre. Qui que leur ennemi soit, il fait qu'il soit neutralisé.

Les cours du soir furent annulés, et tous les élèves étaient consignés dans leurs résidences jusqu'à nouvel ordre de la police. Les filles retournèrent à leurs appartements, posèrent leurs affaires et se retrouvèrent toutes chez Gabrielle, Alice et Ayumi. Sheila, Coralie, Ingrid et Li-Mei était furieuse, Ayumi, Gabrielle, Freya et Saraï tentaient de contacter leurs temples, tandis que Laksmi, Yesim et Karen essayaient de comprendre comment une telle chose avait pu se produire sous leurs nez. Alice partit chercher des boissons et des gâteaux, si ses amies devaient passer leurs nerfs sur quelque chose autant que ce soit sur les gâteaux plutôt que ses meubles. Elle repensa aux jeunes filles assassinées. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir les sauver, ce n'était pas juste qu'elles soient mortes, elles n'avaient rien fait. Elle retourna dans le salon et posa le plateau sur la table.

- Peut-être devriez-vous aller voir là-bas si vous pouvez trouver quelque chose d'utile, dit Alice.

- Tu crois qu'on a envie d'aller voir ça ? De toute façon, la police a sans doute déjà tout ramassé, il ne doit plus rien rester là-bas, sauf du sang ! cria Coralie.

- Non, mais rester ici ne sert à rien !

- Tu crois quoi ? Qu'on va aller voir la police et leur demander de nous laisser voir ce qu'ils ont trouvé ? Leur dirent que leurs tueurs mesurent trois mètres de haut et qu'ils sont immortels ?

- Bien sûr que non mais peut-être que l'en leur demandant on pourra quand même apprendre quelque chose ! Ou bien piratez leurs ordinateurs ! Je ne sais moi, mais il faut faire quelque chose !

- On ? Ne t'inclue pas, c'est pas comme si tu étais utile !

- Quoi ?

- T'es sourde en plus ! Tu sers à rien là, tu ne peux rien faire à part parler, alors toi, tes plans et tes conseils à la noix allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

- Tu vas trop loin Coralie, ne t'énerve pas sur Alice, elle n'a rien fait, s'écria Gabrielle.

- Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de ne rien pouvoir faire ! De ne pas pouvoir aider qui que ce soit ! Tu sais quoi Coralie, je vais allez voir ailleurs…

- Alice, s'il te plait ! s'exclama Saraï

- Je vais allez voir ailleurs, parce que où que j'aille, ce sera toujours mieux que de rester dans ce salon à ruminer sur ce qu'on aurait dû faire ou ne pas faire !

- Très bien va-t'en ! Je ne te montre pas la porte, tu connais le chemin !

- Bien sûr que je le connais, t'as la mémoire courte Coralie, c'est mon appart !

Alice attrapa son sac à main et son manteau et couru hors de l'appartement avant que quiconque ne puisse l'en empêcher.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris de lui parler comme ça ! cria Freya.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est juste que…

- Juste que quoi ? Tu voulais passer tes nerfs sur quelqu'un ? Que tu voulais crier ta frustration ? Tu es contente du résultat ? Elle est partie ! Et on ne peut même pas la retrouver !

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as sans doute pas remarqué vu que tu étais trop occupée à crier, qu'en présence des immortels on ne peut plus ressentir les cosmos de qui que ce soit. Et comme ils sont dans la ville, ils bloquent tous les cosmos, expliqua Ayumi

- C'est pour ça qu'on ne peut pas les repérer ?

- Sans doute oui.

- Et du coup, on ne peut pas non plus repérer Alice ! Tu comprends la situation maintenant ? s'exclama Freya.

- On peut mettre nos armures et la chercher !

- Non, parce qu'on risque de les attirer, il y a trop de monde ici, dit Yesim.

- Et aller la chercher sans les armures ?

- Non plus, l'université entière est surveillée. Les profs et les surveillants passent toutes les demi- heure vérifier que tout le monde est là.

- Donc on fait quoi ?

- On attend.

- On attend quoi ?

- On attend que les profs ou la police ramène Alice. Ils ne vont pas tarder à la trouver et à la ramener ici. Ensuite, on verra, déclara Saraï.

- Donc on attend ?

- Donc on attend.

21h00, Miami, Floride, Etats-Unis d'Amérique.

Alice continua à courir, elle courut jusqu'en dehors du campus, jusque dans le parc. Elle s'assit sur un banc et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Les étoiles étaient magnifiques ce soir. Même s'il faisait assez froid, ce n'était que mars, le spectacle en valait la peine. Loin des lumières de la grande ville, le parc offrait une vue splendide sur la mer où la lune et les étoiles se reflétaient. Maintenant qu'elle était calmée, Alice se sentit stupide d'avoir réagi comme ça. Elle n'aurait pas dû s'énerver. Elle savait que Coralie détestait ne rien pouvoir faire et ce qu'elle avait dit n'avait fait que renforcer son sentiment de culpabilité. Bien sûr elle comprenait ce sentiment, peut-être même mieux que les autres. Avoir le sentiment d'être inutile était vraiment horrible. Et le pire c'était que Coralie avait raison : elle ne pouvait rien faire. Les guerrières pouvaient se battre, mais pas elle. Les chevaliers pouvaient utiliser la magie, pas elle. Elle ne servait à rien. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas l'ombre gigantesque qui s'approchait d'elle.

Sauter, il fallait sauter. Cette pensée envahit tout à coup son esprit et celui-ci commanda aux muscles de s'activer. Alors qu'Alice retombait lourdement sur le sol, son esprit n'ayant pas prévu l'atterrissage, elle entendit un énorme bruit et se retourna. A l'endroit exacte où elle était assise une seconde plus tôt, le banc était fracassé en deux, brisé par une grosse masse blanche et rouge. Alice remonta son regard vers ce qui avait cassé son siège, et vit un monstre de 3 mètres blanc avec des tatouages rouges sang. 'Immortel' fut la seule pensée d'Alice avant que son instinct ne lui dicte de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, tandis que la créature commençait à la poursuivre.

Alice courait comme jamais elle n'avait couru. La créature fut rejointe par une puis deux autres. Ils couraient plus vite qu'elle et la rattraperaient bientôt. Elle tenta de s'éloigner de la ville et se dirigea vers la forêt dans l'espoir de leur faire perdre sa trace. 'A gauche' hurla son instinct. Une sorte de laser passa près d'elle, là où elle se trouva un peu avant. ' Donc leur arme doit être ce laser, pas étonnant que les policiers n'aient pas trouvé. Ça correspond aussi avec les blessures d'Ayumi. Je me demande comment ils font pour que personne ne les voient. Je veux dire, ils ne passent pas inaperçu ! A quoi tu penses ma fille, te déconcentre pas ! Cours !' C'est à ce moment qu'elle l'entendit : 'Clé, il faut trouver la clé, la clé des esprits'. Trop occupée à écouter ce qui disaient les immortels, elle ne vit pas le ravin et tomba dedans tête la première. Heureusement pour elle, des buissons amortirent sa chute et s'en sortit sans trop de mal. Mais lorsqu'elle essaya de se relever, elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était tordue la cheville. Ne pouvant plus avancer, elle rampa contre la falaise, priant de toutes ses forces pour que les immortels l'aient oubliée et soient repartis.

Mais ils furent bientôt là, répétant sans cesse : 'clé des esprits'. La jeune fille ferma les yeux et laissa son instinct la guider. De toute façon elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle était trop fatiguée et pouvait à peine bouger. Elle réussit néanmoins à attraper un stylo dans sa poche et à écrire : 'clé des esprits' sur son bras, dans l'espoir que même si elle mourrait, ses amies auraient tout de même une piste.

Mourir… Ce mot résonna dans tout son corps. Elle allait mourir. Cela ne faisait aucun doute au vue de la situation. 3 monstres armés de laser qui approchaient dans sa direction et une foulure à la cheville ne lui laissaient aucune chance de s'en sortir. A chaque pas qu'ils faisaient, elle sentait le sol trembler et la mort se rapprocher un peu plus. Bien sûr elle avait entendu dire qu'au moment de mourir, on voyait sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Mais elle ne voyait pas sa vie entière, juste la dispute qu'elle avait eue avec Coralie, encore et encore. Elle voulait y retourner, lui dire qu'elle était désolée. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle, entendre Li-Mei chanter et Ayumi jouer du Koto. Elle voulait manger les cookies de Gabrielle. Elle voulait même que Yesim lui donne des cours de bio. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Alors qu'elle pensait ces mots, Alice sentit une force immense parcourir son corps. Son esprit, son âme, son corps, tout en elle jusqu'à ses cellules ne pensaient qu'une seule chose : survivre. Alors elle cria : 'JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR !'

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Du cosmos ? demanda un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est très puissant en tout cas, lui répondis un homme aux cheveux bleus.

- Devrions nous allez voir Maître ? demanda à nouveau le jeune homme.

- Je pense que oui, qu'en dis-tu Milo ?

- Ouais, je crois qu'on ferait bien d'y aller, répliqua un autre homme aux cheveux bleus. Ça vient de la forêt, dépêchons nous.

Les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers la colonne de lumière qui venait d'apparaitre, illuminant le ciel.

Alors que pensez-vous de mes immortels ? Qui a devinez qui sont les trois hommes ? La réponse la semaine prochaine dans le prochain chapitre !


	5. Résumé personnages et temples

Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui, je poste une fiche résumé de mes OC et de l'organisation des temples. C'est juste pour vous aider à vous souvenir de qui est qui. Si vous voulez des informations sur les dieux que j'ai choisi, vous pouvez aller sur Wiki, la version ANGLAISE. Je posterai le prochain chapitre demain.

**FICHE RESUME**

**Les temples :**

**Temple principal d'Isis (Egypte) :**

Seth (Somalie).

Anubis (Maroc).

Ra (Algérie).

Ormazd (Iran).

Ahrima (Oman).

Lissa (Afrique du Sud.

**Temple principal d'Athéna (Grèce) :**

Poséidon (Méditerranée).

Hadès (Allemagne).

Arès (Espagne).

Apollon (France).

Artémis (Irlande).

Héphaïstos (Italie).

**Temple principal d'Amaterasu (Japon) :**

Susano-ô (Japon).

Mago (Corée du Sud).

Tialong (Chine).

Vishnu (Inde).

Shiva (Inde).

Su Shuang (Chine).

**Temple principal d'Ix Chel (Mexique) :**

Amazones (Pérou).

Ah Puch (Guatemala).

Inti (Chili).

Dream Dance (USA).

Illapa (Bolivie).

Arasy (Argentine).

**Temple principal d'Odin (Asgard/Pôle Nord)** :

Loki (Pôle Sud).

Tyr (Groenland).

Heimdall (Suède).

**Mes OC :**

**Appartement n°1 :**

Alice : 19 ans, Française.

Ayumi : 20 ans, Japonaise, Temple d'Amaterasu, chevalière de l'armure d'or du soleil, armure en collier, future miko.

Gabrielle : 19 ans, Américaine, Temple de Dream Dance, chevalière de l'armure d'or du rêve, armure en bague.

**Appartement n°2 :**

Sheila : 21 ans, Australienne, Temple de Ix Chel, chevalière de l'armure de bronze du jaguar, armure en bracelet.

Coralie : 21 ans, Guadeloupéenne, Temple d'Illapa, chevalière de l'armure d'argent de la foudre, armure en boucles d'oreille, sœur de Karen et cousine de Theiki.

Freya : 19 ans, Finlandaise/ Asgardienne, Temple d'Odin, chevalière de l'armure d'or de la neige, armure en bracelet, sœur de la Princesse Hilda.

**Appartement n°3 :**

Laksmi : 20 ans, Indienne (Inde), Temple de Vishnu, chevalière de l'armure d'argent de la protection, armure en collier.

Saraï : 21 ans, Egyptienne, Temple d'Isis, chevalière de l'armure d'or du savoir, armure en boucles d'oreille.

Li-Mei : 20 ans, Chinoise, Temple de Tialong, chevalière de l'armure d'argent du ciel, armure en bracelet.

**Appartement n°4 :**

Karen : 20 ans, Guadeloupéenne, Temple d'Illapa, chevalière de l'armure d'argent de la pluie, armure en boucles d'oreille, sœur de Coralie et cousine de Theiki.

Ingrid : 20 ans, Norvégienne, Temple de Loki, chevalière de l'armure de bronze du son, armure en boucles d'oreille.

Yesim : 18 ans, Turque, Temple d'Isis, chevalière de l'armure d'or de la sagesse, armure en collier.

**Autre (mais important quand même) :**

Theiki : 21 ans, Antillais, Temple d'Arasy, chevalier de l'armure d'argent de la manipulation, armure en montre, cousin de Karen et Coralie.

Et voilà la fin de mon petit récapitulatif sur mes OC. J'espère due ça vous sera utile. A demain ! (Je viens de comprendre que même si je le postais ce soir aux Etats-Unis, pour la France ce serait déjà 'demain'…).


	6. Première rencontre

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! C'est bizarre, dans la version des chevaliers du zodiac que j'ai vu Camus avait les cheveux bleus pas rouges (Kuuromyu)… Je vais me renseigner. Je ne pense pas faire apparaître les perso de Lost Canvas, sauf peut-être dans des flashes back.

22h00, Miami, Floride, Etats-Unis d'Amérique.

Hyoga regarda une nouvelle fois le ciel. La colonne de lumière avait disparu laissant les trois chevaliers sans aucune indication sur la source de cette lumière. Il se tourna vers son Maître, qui parlait un peu plus loin avec Milo. 'Ils doivent certainement discuter de ce que nous devrions faire. Je vais continuer un peu à chercher. Je suis sûr que ça venait de par ici. Mais c'est très étrange que je ressens aucun cosmos, pas même celui de mon Maître' pensa-t-il en se dirigeant un peu plus loin dans la forêt. Il longeait le ravin, quand il aperçut quelqu'un allongé sur le sol en bas.

- Maître, Milo, il y a quelqu'un au fond du ravin !

- Quoi ? Va voir comment il va, dit Milo.

- Avec un peu de chance il sait peut-être ce qu'il s'est passé ici, reprit Camus.

Les trois chevaliers descendirent et se dirigèrent vers leur possible témoin.

Hyoga arriva le premier et fut surpris de voir une jeune fille. Elle devait avoir environ son âge, avec les cheveux bruns, et blessée ! Le jeune homme activa son cosmos et vérifia qu'elle n'avait pas de blessures majeures. Sentant le cosmos de son disciple brûler, Camus pressa le pas et vit Hyoga penché au-dessus d'une jeune fille qui semblait évanouie.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'exclama Milo. Elle va bien ?

- Je crois oui, elle n'a rien de cassé, seulement des égratignures, quelques bleus et une cheville foulée. Par contre on dirait qu'elle n'a plus aucune énergie.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle dort ?

- On dirait bien, mais je ne peux pas en être certain, je ne suis pas médecin.

- En tout cas, elle ne peut sans doute rien nous dire sur la colonne de lumière, marmonna Camus.

- Camus ! Cette fille est blessée ! Arrête un peu de jouer au monseigneur insensible et …

BRRR ! BRRR ! BRRR ! BRRR !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Camus.

- On dirait un téléphone portable, répondit Hyoga, fouillant dans les poches de la jeune fille à la recherche de l'appareil. Il le trouva finalement dans le sac et décrocha :

- Allo… commença-t-il.

- _ALICE ! OU ES-TU ? EST CE QUE CA VA ?_ cria une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

Le jeune homme écarta vivement le portable de son oreille et le tendit à Milo, plus apte à supporter ce niveau de sonorité.

- _ALICE, REPONDS !_

- Bonjour, je…, commença Milo.

- _Vous n'êtes pas Alice ! Qui êtes-vous ?_ s'exclama la voix

- Je m'appelle Milo, et j'imagine qu'Alice est la jeune fille à qui appartient ce téléphone.

- _C'est exacte alors qu'est-ce que vous faites avec..._ la jeune femme au bout du fil fut coupée. '_Sheila donne-moi ce téléphone_' - '_Mais !_' – '_Donne-le-moi_ _!_' entendit-il à l'autre bout du fil.

- _Je suis désolée. Savez-vous où se trouve notre amie ?_demanda une autre jeune fille.

- Oui, mes amis et moi venons de la trouver dans la forêt et…

- _Dans la forêt ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là-bas !_

- Je ne sais pas. Elle est visiblement tombée dans le ravin. Mais elle va bien, précisa Milo pour éviter d'être coupé une nouvelle fois. Elle n'a que quelques égratignures et une cheville foulée. On dirait qu'elle dort pour l'instant. Voulez-vous qu'on l'emmène à l'hôpital ?

- _Non merci ça ira. Pouvez-vous nous dire où vous êtes exactement ? Nous allons venir la chercher._

Pendant que Milo donnait leurs coordonnées, Hyoga observa un peu plus la jeune fille qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras. Ses vêtements étaient dans un sal état et elle venait visiblement de s'écrire quelque chose sur le bras 'clé des esprits' et serait très fort son stylo dans sa main.

- Maître, pensez-vous que c'est elle qui a fait apparaître la lumière ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, je ne pense pas. Un cosmos de cette puissance laisserait des traces autour de celui qui l'a utilisé, et je ne ressens rien émanant d'elle. Elle a sans doute été éblouie par la lumière, n'a pas vu le ravin et est tombée.

- On dirait qu'elle voulait laisser un message. Regardez, elle s'est écrit 'clé des esprits' sur le bras.

- Oui, mais ça n'a surement aucun rapport.

- Ses amies vont venir la chercher, elles seront là dans une vingtaine de minutes, dit Milo en raccrochant.

Ayumi raccrocha le téléphone pensive. Le fait qu'Alice se trouve dans la forêt n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Comme toutes les autres filles, elle avait vu la colonne de lumière s'élever dans le ciel. Même si elle ne pensait pas qu'Alice en soit responsable, une telle quantité de cosmos risquait d'attirer les immortels. Ses pensées furent interrompues par Coralie qui lui demandait des nouvelles de la jeune française.

- Elle va bien. Elle est dans la forêt. Visiblement un groupe d'amis l'a retrouvée endormie là-bas. Trois d'entre nous vont aller la chercher et les autres vont masquer leurs absences.

- Je veux venir ! cria Coralie.

- Non, tu restes ici. Yesim et Sheila vont venir avec moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Yesim s'y connait en médecine, et ils ont déjà entendu ma voix et celle de Sheila. Nous partons tout de suite.

Après avoir esquivé les profs et les surveillants, elles se rendirent au parking et prirent la voiture d'Ayumi. Celle-ci prit le volant et fila vers la forêt.

-Et donc, comment va-t-elle en réalité ? demanda Yesim. Tu ne m'aurais pas fait venir si elle n'était qu'endormie.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr. Visiblement, elle est tombée dans le ravin et…

- Quoi ! s'écria Sheila.

- Oui, mais apparemment elle va bien. Elle n'a que quelques égratignures et une cheville tordue. Ce qui m'inquiète plus, c'est qu'on ne sait pas si elle dort, si elle est dans le coma ou si elle s'est évanouie.

- C'est donc ça que tu veux savoir, reprit Yesim.

- Oui, en fonction de la situation, il faudra la conduire à l'hôpital. Mais ce n'est pas tout, j'ai peur que l'immense cosmos est attiré les immortels. Il faut qu'on la récupère le plus vite possible.

Ayumi se gara à l'entrée de la forêt et les trois amies coururent vers le ravin.

Milo attendait les jeunes filles pour leur montrer un chemin sûr pour descendre dans le ravin. Lorsqu'il les vit arriver, il leur fit signe. Trois jeunes filles s'avancèrent vers lui, essoufflées d'avoir couru. L'une d'entre elles visiblement d'origine japonaise s'approcha de lui et fit signe aux deux autres de la suivre : l'une semblait venir du moyen orient et la deuxième, il ne savait pas : elle avait la peau très pâle mais aussi et cheveux noirs très long et les yeux ors. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir d'où elle pouvait venir. La japonaise lui tendit la main et lui dit :

- Merci encore de nous avoir contactées. Je m'appelle Ayumi et voici Yesim et Sheila.

- C'est normal. Votre amie est en bas, il y a un sentier un peu plus loin qu'on peut prendre pour descendre et …

- SHEILA ! s'écrièrent les deux jeunes femmes.

Milo tourna la tête et vit la fille aux yeux d'or sauter dans le ravin. Il tenta de la retenir mais ne pouvant utiliser son cosmos devant des humains normaux, il ne put l'attraper à temps. Camus et Hyoga levèrent la tête au cri poussé par les filles et virent l'une d'entre elles sauter directement dans le vide. Après plusieurs roulé-boulé contre la falaise et sur le sol, ce fut une Sheila couverte de poussière et de coupures qui se précipita vers Alice, morte d'inquiétude. Après une rapide observation, elle poussa un long soupire, tout semblait en ordre. Pendant ce temps, Milo avait conduit Ayumi et Yesim au sentier et tous les trois arrivaient en courant.

Sheila laissa sa place à la jeune turque pour qu'elle puisse lui faire un examen plus approfondis. Puis elle se tourna à contre cœur vers Ayumi prête à se faire une fois de plus sermonner sur son comportement irréfléchi.

- Tu es complétement folle ou quoi ? Tu aurais pu te tuer !s s'exclama une voix masculine.

'Une voix masculine, c'est nouveau ça.' Pensa-t-elle en relevant les yeux pour regarder la personne qui lui faisait face. 'Whoua !' fut sa seule pensée lorsqu'elle vit l'homme devant elle. Ces cheveux bleu nuit bougeait au rythme de ses pas, et ses yeux saphirs semblaient la transpercer. Elle l'entendit à peine lui faire la morale, elle ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de son visage.

Milo n'en revenait pas. Cette fille venait de sauter de presque 6 mètres de haut comme si de rien n'était et comme si c'était un comportement parfaitement normal.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as sauté au juste ? Tu pouvais pas attendre de prendre le sentier ?

- C'est plus rapide de sauter, répliqua-t-elle.

- Tu sais que tu aurais pu en mourir !

- Je ne serais pas morte, j'ai l'habitude.

- Quoi ! Parce que ça te prend souvent de sauter de 6 mètres de haut !

- Effectivement, c'est une des grandes spécialités de Sheila, ne pas réfléchir avant d'agir. Ce qui se traduit souvent par les cascades et des bagarres. Mais ça va, notre Sheila est une dure à cuire, expliqua Ayumi.

Milo regarda une nouvelle fois la jeune fille. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait presque rien et ses yeux d'or ne montrait aucun signe de douleur, juste une volonté incroyablement puissante, comme si rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. 'Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de la regarder moi. Reprend toi chevalier du Scorpion ! C'est pas parce qu'elle est belle qu'il faut que tu passes ton temps à la fixer, elle va finir par te prendre pour un pervers' pensa-t-il. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Camus qui les observait tous les deux un léger sourire aux lèvres (léger, on parle de Camus là).

Hyoga regardait la jeune turque ausculter la jeune fille endormie. 'Alice, pensa-t-il, elle s'appelle Alice.' Il ne put s'empêcher de continuer à l'observer. Elle était très belle. Il vit l'autre fille se lever et appeler les deux autres.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Ayumi.

- Elle va bien, elle est juste endormie, mais ça aurait pu être plus grave si elle n'avait pas été retrouvée à temps.

- J'imagine qu'on doit vous remercier d'avoir désobéi à la police, s'esclaffa Sheila.

- Désobéir ? De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Camus.

- Du couvre-feu. Personne n'a le droit de sortir sans autorisation de la police. Ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes pas au courant, il y a des annonces toute les demi-heures à la radio et à la télé.

- On vient d'arriver, on ne savait pas, expliqua Milo. Pourquoi y a-t-il un couvre-feu ?

- A cause des meurtres ! Vous n'êtes même pas au courant de ça ! Tout le pays ne parle que de ça depuis le début de l'année !

- Je répète, on vient d'arriver.

- Il y a eu 19 meurtres au total début le début de l'année aux Etats-Unis, et on ne sait rien sur le ou les assassins. Parmi ces 19 meurtres, 7 ont eu lieu dans l'état dont deux ici cet après-midi. C'est pour ça que tout est fermé. Personne n'a le droit de sortir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici alors ? demanda Hyoga.

- On s'est disputée, une histoire stupide, et elle est sortie prendre l'air. Elle a dû filer en douce. Par contre je suis surprise de la trouver ici, elle déteste la forêt, même de jour c'est presque impossible de l'y faire rentrer, alors de nuit… D'habitude, elle va dans le parc, expliqua Yesim.

- Peut-être qu'elle a vu le meurtrier… commença Milo.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Sheila.

- En vous attendant, j'ai regardé un peu aux alentours, et visiblement elle courait avant de tomber. Si vous dites qu'en plus elle n'aime pas la forêt, il y a de forte chance pour qu'elle y soit entrée pour échapper à quelqu'un.

Ayumi blanchit. 'C'est impossible, les meurtriers sont des immortels. Si elle en avait croisé un, elle serait morte ! A moins que la lumière de tout à l'heure les ai fait s'enfuir… C'est quand même bizarre, d'où pouvait bien provenir ce cosmos…' pensa-t-elle.

- Ca a peut-être un rapport avec ce qu'elle s'est écrit sur le bras, dit Hyoga.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Yesim.

- C'est presque partit maintenant mais elle avait écrit 'clé des esprits', sans doute après être tombée.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Elle avait son stylo dans la main. Si elle était tombée après l'avoir utilisé, elle l'aurait lâché en durant sa chute.

''Clé des esprits'. Peut-être qu'Alice a vraiment vu les immortels et qu'elle les a entendus parler de quelque chose, pensa Ayumi. C'est une piste qu'il va falloir creuser'.

- Si c'est vraiment le cas, il faudra qu'elle en parle à la police. Mais pour l'instant il vaut mieux la ramener à la résidence, déclara-t-elle.

- Vous êtes venues en voiture ? demanda Camus.

- Oui, nous sommes garées à l'entrée de la forêt.

- On vous raccompagne jusque là-bas, décida Milo.

Alors qu'il se penchait pour porter la jeune fille, Hyoga la prit dans ses bras et sans un mot se dirigea vers le sentier, sous le regard étonné de son Maître et de Milo. 'Génial, pensa Camus, Milo a un coup de foudre pour la fille casse-cou et Hyoga pour l'endormie, on est mal parti'.

Arrivés à la voiture, les filles installèrent Alice à l'arrière et proposèrent aux trois hommes de les déposer quelque part. Mais ils refusèrent, disant que leur hôtel n'était pas très loin. Sur ce les trois World's Stars les remercièrent une nouvelle fois et rentrèrent chez elles.

- Finalement, dit Camus, nous n'avons rien appris sur ce mystérieux cosmos.

- Il n'y avait rien d'autre que cette fille là-bas. Peut-être que c'est elle qui l'a fait apparaître, répliqua Milo.

- Je ne pense pas, mais ce n'est pas important. Rentrons vite, Angelo et Aphrodite nous attendent.

Et voilà ! Alors ? J'espère que les chevaliers ne sont pas trop OOC ! Laissez des reviews ! A dimanche prochain !


	7. Rencontre avec Aphrodite et Angelo

Bonjour ! Je suis désolée pour le retard, j'étais super occupée ces trois dernières semaines, une semaine de révisions, une semaine d'examen, et une semaine de remise en forme après être rentrée à Paris (en plus j'ai été malade donc ça a pris encore plus de temps). Mais je suis de retour et pour me faire pardonner, je vais poster les 3 prochains chapitres que j'avais quand même eu le temps d'écrire. Visiblement il y a eu quelques confusions, les World's Stars ne connaissent pas les chevaliers d'Athéna (sauf Freya mais on verra ça plus tard) et elles pensent que Milo, Camus et Hyoga sont des humains normaux. Quand elles ont parlé du meurtrier, elles n'ont pas parlé des immortels, mais du meurtrier humain que la police humaine cherche (does it make sense ?). Sinon, j'ai cru lire dans plusieurs fanfics que le vrai nom de Deathmask était Angelo mais je n'ai rien trouvé sur internet qui le vérifiait. Et comme je ne voulais pas appeler Deathmask Deathmask, j'ai décidé de l'appeler Angelo. Voilà pour les précisions. Je vous laisse lire le chapitre et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos coms !

09h00, Miami, Floride, Etats-Unis d'Amérique.

Alice ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle avait mal partout. Elle tourna la tête pour voir l'heure qu'il était :

- AAAAAAAAAAAHH! Il est déjà 9h. Je suis en retard pour le cours d'allemand !

La jeune française se leva brusquement et tenta de courir dans la salle de bain. Mais lorsqu'elle posa le pied par terre, elle s'effondra.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Depuis quand je me suis foulée la cheville moi ?

Ces cris attirèrent les onze filles qui se précipitèrent dans la chambre. Elles y trouvèrent Alice assise sur le sol, emmêlée dans ses draps, se tenant la cheville.

- Ayumi, pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillée, je suis en retard pour le cours d'allemand maintenant ! Et pourquoi mon pied me fait aussi mal ? demanda-t-elle.

- Alice, est ce que tout va bien ? demanda Laksmi.

- Non, ça ne va pas ! Je suis en retard et personne ne m'a réveillée ! répondit-elle énervée.

- Alice, il n'y a pas cours aujourd'hui. La police n'a pas levé l'interdiction de sortie.

- De quoi tu parles ? Quelle interdiction ?

Soudain, tout lui revint. Les immortels, la forêt, le ravin, tout lui revenait. La peur, la douleur, la mort… La mort ?

- Je suis … vivante.

- Oui, Alice tu es vivante. Pourquoi ? demanda Gabrielle qui regardait son amie comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit.

- Tu ne comprends pas, je suis vivante ! Je suis vivante ! s'écria-t-elle en dansant de joie. Aïe ! Ah, oui, j'avais oublié que je m'étais tordue la cheville.

- Oh, attend, je m'en occupe, dit Laksmi, Holy Light !

Une douce lumière enveloppa la jeune fille.

- Merci, ça va mieux. Tu peux utiliser ton cosmos sans ton armure ?

- Oui, mais c'est moins puissant.

- ALICE ! pleura Coralie Je suis tellement désolée, je pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. J'étais énervée, je sais que c'est pas une raison mais…

- Moi aussi je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça.

- Navrée de vous couper les filles, mais j'ai plusieurs questions à te poser Alice, dit Yesim.

- Oui bien sûr je comprends.

- Allons dans le salon.

Après avoir enlacé toutes ses amies, Alice leur raconta l'attaque des immortels et sa fuite dans la forêt.

- Donc tu étais bien là-bas pour te cacher, dit Sheila.

- Oui, j'espérais qu'ils perdraient ma trace.

- Donc Milo avait raison, et pour la clé des esprits ? Je crois que le blond a dit que tu t'étais écris quelque chose sur le bras.

- En fait, je… Une seconde, qui est Milo ?

- Le futur petit-copain de Sheila, elle a eu un coup de foudre, incapable de bouger ou de parler, expliqua Yesim en riant.

- C'est… C'est pas vrai, bafouilla la jeune australienne.

- Il fait partis de ceux qui t'ont retrouvée dans la forêt. Ils étaient trois, Camus, Milo et je crois que le plus jeune s'appelait Hyoga, continua Ayumi.

'C'est bizarre, ces noms, on dirait… Non c'est impossible je ne vois pas pourquoi ils seraient en Amérique. En même temps, ils doivent voyager pour leurs missions… Non, je dois sans doute me faire des idées…'pensa Freya.

- Peu importe pour l'instant, continue Alice, dit Ingrid.

- Mais j'aimerais bien les remercier !

- Plus tard. Continue. La clé des esprits.

- Oui. En fait je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je sais juste qu'ils n'arrêtaient de répéter qu'ils devaient trouver cette clé. C'est peut-être ça qu'ils cherchent, expliqua Alice. Est-ce que l'une d'entre vous sait de quoi il s'agit ?

- Je crois que j'en ai déjà entendu parler au temple principal, dit Sheila. Mais je ne me rappelle plus de quoi il s'agissait… Je vais retourner là-bas pour en discuter avec la prêtresse, elle en saura sans doute plus.

- Ca fait pas un peu loin le Mexique d'ici ? Je sais bien qu'on est en Floride mais c'est quand même pas la porte à côté, demanda Alice.

- Nous pouvons nous téléporter directement dans nos temples. Je devrais être de retour vers midi.

- Au fait, tu veux quoi pour le déjeuner. On va faire une petite fête pour le rétablissement d'Alice, dit Gabrielle.

- Quand est-ce qu'on a décidé de faire une fête ? demanda Li-Mei.

- Je viens de le faire ! Ce sera un style buffet avec plein de plats différents !

- Ok, alors pour moi ce sera du Balmain Bug en plat et une Pavlova en dessert. Salut !

- Ça marche !

- Ca va pas couter trop chère tout ça ? demanda Ingrid.

- T'inquiète, mon temple a des fonds quasi illimités. Ecrivez ce que vous voulez sur une feuille, Coralie, Saraï et moi allons faire les courses !

- Pourquoi moi ? grogna Coralie.

- Parce que prendre l'air de faire du bien.

10h30, Miami, Floride, Etats-Unis d'Amérique.

Coralie, Saraï et Gabrielle partirent faire les courses. Cette dernière parcourut la liste des yeux. Il n'y avait rien de nouveau pour elle et connaissait déjà toutes les recettes et les ingrédients nécessaires. Elles décidèrent de faire le tour des petits magasins étrangers, l'avantage d'une grande ville, c'est qu'on trouve tous que qu'on veut. Après s'être arrêtées au centre commercial pour acheter les ingrédients les plus communs, les jeunes filles se mirent en route pour l'épicerie turque du quartier. Elles discutaient des meilleurs recettes de cookies et ne virent pas les deux individus qui arrivaient en face d'elles visiblement eux aussi plongés dans leur conversation… jusqu'à ce que l'un deux bouscule Coralie et la fasse tomber.

- Tu peux pas faire attention, s'énerva la jeune fille en ramassant les courses qui étaient tombées.

- Je te signale que tu regardais pas non plus ! lui répliqua le jeune homme.

- Quoi ? Parce que c'est de ma faute !

Coralie regarda les deux personnes en face d'elle. La jeune femme avait les cheveux turquoise et les yeux de la même couleur. Le jeune homme avait les cheveux bleu foncé et les yeux bleu-violet. Celui-ci reprit la parole :

- Ouais, t'avais qu'à regarder !

- Tu te fous de moi ! commença la jeune guadeloupéenne, avant que Gabrielle ne la coupe.

- Ca suffit dépêche-toi, sinon il n'y aura plus de humus frai à l'épicerie, dit-elle.

- Quoi ! Mais t'as vu comment il m'a parlé !

- Oui, c'est un méchant garçon, mais là on n'a pas le temps. Tu sais que Yesim n'aime que l'humus frais.

Le 'méchant garçon' lui jeta un regard de tueur au quel elle répondit par un sourire.

- Elle a raison, dépêchons nous, reprit Saraï.

Aphrodite regarda partir les 3 jeunes filles en souriant.

- Méchant garçon, je n'y aurais jamais pensé. C'est bien trouvé, fit-il remarquer.

- C'était qui ces gamines ? Et l'autre n'a même pas bougé quand je lui ai lancé mon regard, grogna Deathmask/Angelo. On devrait les suivre juste pour les emmerder.

- Non, on n'a pas le temps. Il faut aussi qu'on fasse les courses.

- … Milo avait pas dit qu'il voulait essayer la cuisine turque ?

- Si mais… Non Angelo, on ne va pas les suivre sous prétexte d'aller acheter de la cuisine turque pour Milo.

- Allez, ça va être sympa !

- Dit surtout que tu veux embêter la fille de tout à l'heure…

- Ouais !

- … Bon d'accord, on y va, soupira le poisson.

Gabrielle se baladait parmi les rayons pour trouver les derniers ingrédients qui leur manquaient quand elle rentra dans quelqu'un.

- Décidément c'est pas mon jour, grogna la personne qu'elle avait bousculée.

Cette voix lui disait quelque chose. Elle releva la tête et vit le jeune homme que Coralie avait percuté un peu plus tôt.

- Le méchant garçon de tout à l'heure, dit-elle.

- Chuis pas un méchant garçon ! Si tu veux insulter quelqu'un fait le correctement !

- Mais je veux pas t'insulter…

- Ah le sale type de tout à l'heure ! cria Coralie. Je me disais bien que tu étais dans le coin. J'ai vu ta copine acheter de l'eau de rose…

- Tu vois 'sale type' est une insulte, pas assez méchante certes, mais c'est toujours mieux que 'méchant garçon' !

- Mais je…

- Tu m'écoutes ? Je te parle là ! s'énerva Coralie.

- Non je t'écoute pas ! Toi écoute ! Si tu veux insulter quelqu'un…

- Quoi ! Pour qui tu te prend !

- Mais je…

Saraï regardait la scène en souriant. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un inconnu essayait d'apprendre à Gabrielle à insulter correctement les gens assis par terre entre les rayonnages en ignorant Coralie. Elle entendit un rire derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit la jeune femme aux cheveux turquoise.

- Peut-être devrions-nous les arrêter avant qu'ils ne cassent quelque chose, dit l'égyptienne.

- Effectivement, ce serait mieux.

Saraï fut surprise d'entendre une voix grave. Elle regarda la jeune femme se diriger vers son petit ami et la suivit pour retenir Coralie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Aphro, lâche moi !

- Ça suffit ! Coralie arrête de crier.

- On n'a pas le temps de s'amuser. Les glaces de Camus et Hyoga vont finir par fondre si ça continu.

- Il faut qu'on rentre sinon Alice et Ayumi vont s'inquiéter.

- Une seconde, vous venez de dire Camus et Hyoga. Comme dans Camus, Hyoga et Milo ? demanda Gabrielle.

- Ouais, comment vous les connaissez ? répondit Angelo.

- Alice ? C'est pas le nom de la fille qu'ils ont trouvée dans la forêt ? demanda Aphrodite.

- Si c'est elle ! s'exclama Gabrielle.

- Vous la connaissez ?

- C'est ma colocataire, et… je sais ! Vous n'avez qu'à tous venir déjeuner avec nous !

- Quoi ! s'écrièrent ensemble Coralie et Angelo.

- Gabrielle, tu es sûre ? demanda Saraï

- Sûre et certaine ! Vous êtes combien ? demanda-t-elle à Aphrodite.

- Nous sommes cinq, mais nous ne voudrions pas nous imposer.

- Aucun problème ! Voici notre adresse, rendez-vous à 1h ! Si vous ne trouvez pas demandez l'appartement des World's Stars, tout le monde sait où c'est, dit-elle à Angelo souriante en lui tendant un papier

- Euh, ouais, d'accord, bredouilla-t-il.

- Bon bah on y va ! A tout à l'heure ! cria-t-elle en entrainant les deux autres filles vers la sortie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer là ? demanda le chevalier du cancer en regardant le papier que la jeune américaine lui avait donné.

- Cette fille vient de réaliser un troisième miracle. Après avoir survécu à ton regard mortel, elle a réussi à te faire bafouiller et à t'embrouiller.

- Oh, ça va toi ! Donc j'imagine qu'on mange chez elles.

- Oui, je préviens les autres. J'ai hâte d'y être !

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour voir si elle fera un quatrième miracle.

Angelo grogna et partit payer leurs achats pendant qu'Aphrodite appelait leurs compagnons.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça ? s'exclama Coralie.

- Bah quoi, ça va être sympa et Alice voulait les remercier, c'est l'occasion. Et en plus...

- Et en plus quoi ?

- Sheila va pouvoir revoir Milo !

- Je laisse tomber ! Dis quelque chose Saraï !

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Ce qui est fait est fait. Maintenant il faut juste prévenir les autres et tout préparer.

Elles arrivèrent à l'appartement.

- Les filles, vous pouvez mettre 5 couverts de plus s'il vous plait, demanda Saraï.

- Pourquoi ? J'espère que Coralie n'a pas encore invité des mecs juste parce qu'elle pensait qu'ils iraient bien avec l'une d'entre nous, répliqua Li-Mei.

- Mieux que ça ! expliqua Gabrielle. En chemin on a croisé des amis des sauveurs de notre Alice chérie, donc je les ai tous invités. Ils arrivent à 1h, prévient-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Les filles se tournèrent vers l'horloge du salon : 11h 15…

- IL FAUT TOUT RANGER !

Et voilà pour ce chapitre !


	8. Préparation pour la fête

Rebonjour donc pour ce deuxième chapitre de la journée. C'est un chapitre test, je voulais voir i j'arrivais à intégrer des descriptions à mon histoire. Je n'en suis pas hyper satisfaite mais pour un première essai je trouve pas ça si mal… Il n'apporte rien de nouveau mais c'est un bon chapitre pour se familiariser avec mes OC. Laisser des coms et des conseils !

12h30, Miami, Floride, Etats-Unis d'Amérique.

Sheila s'installa devant sa garde-robe afin de choisir une tenue appropriée. En effet les filles lui avaient annoncé que Milo et ses amis venaient déjeuner et qu'elle devrait donc leur expliquer ce qu'elle avait découvert au temple principal plus tard. Après avoir longuement réfléchit, elle se décida pour une robe rouge simple arrivant au-dessus du genou. Elle attacha ses longs cheveux en queue de cheval haute avec un ruban de la même couleur et changea son bracelet armure en bracelet de rubis. Elle se mit juste un peu de mascara et du gloss. Puis elle alla frapper à la porte de Freya pour voir si elle avait besoin d'aide. Celle-ci lui ouvrit. Elle portait une robe bleue claire avec des impressions de neige dessus. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux détachés et avait transformé son bracelet en saphir. Elle avait mis un peu de crayon bleu foncé faire ressortir ses yeux et portait un collier de saphir.

- Salut, je venais voir si tu avais besoin d'aide ! lança joyeusement Sheila.

- Non, j'ai fini. Par contre on devrait aller voir Coralie parce que je l'entends faire les cents pas depuis toute à l'heure…

- Je me demande ce qui ne va pas. De toute façon quoi qu'elle porte, elle sera sublime alors…

Les jeunes filles arrivèrent devant la chambre de Coralie et allaient toquer quand elles entendirent un hurlement. Elles se précipitèrent à l'intérieur et virent Coralie, assise sur son lit entourée de vêtements et d'accessoires en tout genre, qui semblait vraiment très en colère. Freya s'approcha prudemment :

- Il y a un problème Cora ?

- Oui, je sais pas quoi me mettre ! C'est horrible !

- Tu n'as qu'à mettre n'importe quelle robe, de toute façon tu seras magnifique, dit Sheila.

- Non, justement. Je ne dois pas être magnifique, je dois être la plus belle ! Je refuse de perdre contre ELLE !

- Contre qui ? demanda Freya.

- Contre la fille qui va venir ! Elle s'appelle Aphrodite et elle est encore plus belle que moi ! La seule chose que j'ai de plus qu'elle, c'est ma poitrine !

- Je vois. Euh … Pourquoi pas la verte !

- La quelle ?

- Celle que tu as mise pour l'anniversaire d'Ayumi. Tu sais, celle avec les rubans dorés !

- Tu crois ?

- Oui et avec ça tu peux mettre ton collier d'émeraude et de tresser les cheveux avec un ruban d'or !

- Bon, d'accord.

Une fois le problème réglé, elles se dirigèrent vers l'appartement d'Alice où la fête aurait lieu.

Dans l'appartement d'en face, inconsciente de la dure épreuve que traversait sa sœur, Karen finissait de préparer. Elle s'était décidée pour une jupe violette foncée, un haut violet clair et un gilet de la même couleur que la jupe. Elle avait changé ses boucles d'oreilles en améthystes et avait choisi un collier et un bracelet assortis. Elle se mit un peu de blush et de mascara, coiffa ses cheveux en une queue sur le côté et y accrocha une fleur violette. Puis elle se dirigea vers le salon où Ingrid était déjà prête. Elle avait un pantalon bleu foncé et une chemise blanche. A ces oreilles pendaient son armure d'argent et de saphir. Elle portait aussi une chaine en argent autour du cou et avait mis du gloss.

- Tu sais si Yesim est prête ? lui demanda Karen

- Elle a dit qu'elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune turque sortit de sa chambre. Elle portait une robe marron foncé avec des broderies en fil d'or. Elle avait attaché un foulard doré à sa taille et arborait une parure d'or et d'œil de tigre. Elle avait tressé ses cheveux et y avait attachés un ruban d'or.

- Je crois que nous sommes prêtes, dit-elle.

- Oui, nous ferions bien d'y aller, reprit Ingrid.

Les trois jeunes filles partirent pour l'appartement de Gabrielle.

Dans l'appartement de Laksmi, Saraï et Li-Mei, la jeune indienne cherchait désespérément sa barrette à cheveux. Elle n'en avait qu'une qui allait avec l'ensemble qu'elle portait et devait absolument la retrouver. Elle avait choisis un costume traditionnel indien de couleur rose pâle avec des quartz et des fils d'argent brodés. Elle avait changé son collier-armure en pendentif de quartz rose et arborait un bracelet du même style. Elle courut dans la salle de bain, toujours en cherchant sa barrette.

- Saraï ! Li-Mei ! Vous n'auriez pas vu ma barrette en quartz ?

- Elle est pas sur la table du salon ? Tu l'avais pas rangé la dernière fois, répondit Saraï de sa chambre.

- Ah si ! Merci beaucoup !

La jeune fille retourna dans sa chambre et termina de coiffer ses cheveux en un chignon haut retenue par la dite barrette. Elle mit un trait de khôl et de la poudre du soleil. Après avoir vérifié une dernière fois que tout était en ordre, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Li-Mei.

- Li-Mei, tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Je veux bien oui, répondit la jeune chinoise en lui ouvrant la porte. Je n'arrive pas à faire mes chignons.

Elle portait elle aussi une tenue traditionnelle de son pays. Sa robe était bleue nuit tombant jusqu'au pied avec un grand dragon brodé qui semblait s'enrouler autour d'elle. Son armure bracelet avait pris l'apparence d'un anneau de quartz bleu. Elle avait juste mis un peu de mascara.

- Je voudrais les tresser avec ces rubans, lui dit-elle en lui tendant deux rubans de la même couleur que la robe, et ensuite, les monter en macarons sur le côté.

- Pas de problème, je vais t'aider.

Alors qu'elle commençait à tresser la première couette, Saraï frappa à la porte.

- Je peux aider ?

- Bien sûr, entre.

Saraï, elle avait choisi un pantalon en toile bleu clair et une tunique assortie. Son armure avait pris une teinte similaire et ses nombreux fins bracelets d'argent tintaient à chaque geste qu'elle faisait. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux libres mais y avait attaché de petites perles de la même couleur que sa tenue.

- Il faut tresser cette couette avec ce ruban et ensuite l'attacher en macaron sur le côté, expliqua Laksmi.

Une fois qu'elles eurent terminé, elles se rendirent dans l'appartement d'Ayumi.

Pendant ce temps, Alice finissait d'aider Ayumi à mettre son kimono. Cette dernière avait choisi un kimono jaune pâle avec des broderies de fleurs dessus. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux dans un chignon compliqué et y avait mis des baguettes décorées de fleurs. Son armure s'est transformée en tour de cou en or. Elle avait mis un peu de poudre blanche pour mettre en valeur sa pâleur.

- Et voilà c'est fini ! s'exclama Alice, c'est bon ce n'est pas trop serré ?

- Non ça va. Merci beaucoup !

- De rien !

Alice portait une robe blanche avec des reflets irisés et une ceinture d'étoiles. Elle avait également un bracelet et un collier assortis à la ceinture et avait attaché ses cheveux avec une barrette du même style. Elle avait mis un peu de mascara et de poudre du soleil.

- On devrait aller voir si Gabrielle a besoin d'aide, dit Ayumi.

- Elle a terminé avec la cuisine, elle doit être dans sa chambre.

Les deux amies partirent vers la chambre de la jeune américaine. Gabrielle était en train de choisir ses vêtements et hésitait entre une robe marron foncée et un ensemble avec un pantalon orange claire. Alice et Ayumi lui conseillèrent l'ensemble et la coiffèrent avec un serre-tête orange foncé. Puis elle changea la couleur de sa bague pour qu'elle soit assortit au serre-tête et mit un collier. Elle finit par mettre un peu de mascara et du blush.

- C'est bon je suis prête !

- Je crois que nous sommes toutes prêtes, dit Ingrid.

- Parfait ! Il ne reste plus que les invités !

A la même heure, dans la chambre de Camus, Hyoga et Aphrodite, à l'hôtel.

- Je vois pas pourquoi on doit se changer, grogna Angelo.

- Parce que ce ne serait pas poli d'arriver avec des vêtements normaux. Elles nous ont invités, il faut qu'on fasse un effort, expliqua pour la nième fois Aphrodite, en finissant de boutonner sa chemise, qu'il rentra ensuite dans son pantalon vert sombre.

- On te demande pas d'y aller en costard, juste un pantalon convenable et une chemise. C'est pas la mort ! reprit Milo. Celui-ci avait choisi de mettre un pantalon bleu foncé et une chemise blanche dont les deux premiers boutons étaient ouverts. Il avait une chaine en or autour du cou où pendait un scorpion, cadeau de Camus l'année précédente.

- Dis plutôt que tu veux impressionner cette Sheila ! Je me demande à quoi elle ressemble, dit le cancer un sourire prédateur aux lèvres. Pour qu'elle t'ait tapée dans l'œil, elle doit être…

- Allez Angelo, va te changer, l'interrompit Camus. Il venait de finir de s'habiller et portait une chemise noire et un pantalon noir avec des reflets d'argent qui mettait en valeur la pâleur de sa peau. Hyoga, tu es bientôt prêt ?

- Oui, Maître. J'arrive, répondis le jeune homme. Il avait mis un pull bleu claire avec un jean bleu foncé.

- Pourquoi lui il a le droit de mettre un jean ! s'exclama Angelo.

Ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps à se disputer avec l'italien, Camus l'autorisa à mettre un jean. Satisfait, celui-ci partit dans la salle du bain et en sortit dix minutes plus tard, habillé d'un jean et d'un t-shirt noir, ainsi que d'un blouson en cuir.

- Allons-y, dit Camus, avant qu'on soit vraiment en retard.

Alors ? C'était pas grand-chose, il est d'ailleurs plus court que les autres mais je voulais vraiment essayer. Juste pour préciser, Aphrodite est bien un homme, mais ça les filles ne le savent pas et le prenne pour une fille. Je poste le prochain chapitre très vite.


	9. Présentations

Et voici le troisième chapitre ! Encore un chapitre test de description, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.

12h55, Miami, Floride, Etats-Unis d'Amérique.

- C'est où ? J'ai l'impression qu'on tourne en rond depuis un quart d'heure, se plaignit Angelo.

- On tourne en rond depuis un quart d'heure, répondit Milo. Aphro t'es sûr que c'est par ici ?

- C'est le seul campus dans le coin, répliqua le poisson. Ça ne peut être que là.

- Elle aurait pu nous donner un plan plutôt qu'une adresse la gamine, reprit le cancer.

Cela faisait en effet quinze minutes que les cinq chevaliers cherchaient la résidence des filles, sans succès. Milo s'inquiétait, ils allaient finir par être en retard, et le grec ne voulait pas faire mauvaise impression. 'Arrête de penser à elle' se dit-il.

- Excusez-moi, on peut vous aider ?

Les chevaliers se retournèrent et virent trois femmes s'avancer dans leur direction.

- Vous avez l'air perdu. Vous allez quelque part ?

- Oui mais on ne sait pas où, tout ce qu'on a c'est une adresse, expliqua le scorpion en leur tendant le papier.

- Ca ne me dit rien. Ceci dit on ne se sert jamais des adresses. Vous cherchez quelqu'un en particulier ? demanda celle à gauche.

- Euh, on n'a pas leurs noms de famille…

- Essayez les prénoms alors, reprit celle de droite.

- Alors il y a Coralie commença Aphrodite.

- Sheila et Yesim, continua Milo.

- Oh mon dieu ! Vous cherchez les World's Stars ? Il fallait commencer par là. C'est par ici, on va vous y emmener, dit celle du milieu.

- Les quoi ? demanda le suédois. Ce nom lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, il se souvenait maintenant que l'une des filles en avait parlé.

- Les World's Stars. Ça ne peut être elles. Vous ne les connaissez pas ? reprit celle de droite.

- On vient d'arriver.

- Alors les World's Stars sont douze filles. Elles vivent ensembles au dernier étage de la résidence des étoiles.

- Pourquoi vous les appeler comme ça ?

- 'World' c'est parce qu'elles viennent toutes d'un pays différent et 'Stars' c'est parce qu'elles brillent toutes dans un domaine particulier. Ce sont un peu les stars du campus. Donc ça donne World's Stars, expliqua celle de gauche.

- Je vois.

- C'est ici, reprit celle du milieu. C'est tout en haut. Vous pouvez pas vous tromper, il n'y a qu'une seule porte.

- Merci beaucoup, dit Aphrodite.

- De rien.

Les trois femmes parties, les chevaliers entrèrent dans la résidence et prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage. Effectivement il n'y avait une seule porte… avec un interphone.

- Pourquoi y a un interphone ? demanda Angelo.

- Si elles sont aussi célèbres que ça, c'est sans doute pour éviter que n'importe qui vienne les embêter, expliqua le poisson.

Milo sonna.

- _Oui ?_

- Bonjour c'est Milo, Camus et …

- _C'est vous ! Bougez pas j'arrive_.

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas et la porte s'ouvrit sur Gabrielle qui leur fit un immense sourire.

- Ravie de vous revoir, et de vous rencontrer. Je vous en prie, entrez…

- Elle est où ! Elle est où ! cria une voix

- Sheila ? Où est qui ? demanda l'américaine.

- La fameuse Aphrodite ! Celle qui a réussi à faire douter notre Coralie ! Je veux la voir ! cria Sheila en courant. Salut Milo ! dit-elle une fois arrivée à la porte. Elle regarda les cinq hommes.

- Bah elle est où ?

- Qui ça ? demanda Camus.

- Aphrodite ! La fille que Coralie a croisée dans la rue ! Elle est pas venue ?

- Je crois qu'il doit y avoir erreur, parce que Aphrodite c'est lui, dit le scorpion en pointant le poisson du doigt.

SILENCE DE MORT PENDANT 5 SECONDES.

- C'est toi Aphrodite ? demanda Sheila.

- Oui, lui répondit celui-ci.

NOUVEAU SILENCE DE MORT PENDANT 5 SECONDES.

Sheila éclata de rire sous le regard incrédule des chevaliers d'Athéna et étonné de Gabrielle.

- Je suis désolée… C'est pas contre toi… C'est juste que… Coralie… Aphrodite … perdre… robe… une heure…. tenta-t-elle d'expliquer entre deux fous rires.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Freya qui avait entendu l'australienne rire.

- Freya, c'est Aphrodite, dit Sheila toujours morte de rire.

- Où ça ?

- Là, répéta le suédois.

- C'est… C'est toi Aphrodite ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

- Oui.

- Je… Je vais chercher… Coralie, réussit à dire l'australienne.

- Je suis vraiment désolée. J'espère que tu ne le prends pas trop mal, dit la jeune finlandaise.

Sous les regards des six chevaliers, elle se sentit en devoir d'expliquer la situation :

- En fait, Coralie a passé plus d'une heure à choisir sa robe parce qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre contre une certaine Aphrodite qu'elle avait croisée un peu plus tôt. Elle y a mis tellement d'énergie qu'on voulait vraiment savoir à quoi elle ressemblait. C'est pour ça que…

- Encore une qui ne savait pas que tu étais un mec…commença Milo.

- QUOOIIII ! entendirent-ils tous.

- Maintenant elle le sait, reprit Gabrielle.

Soudain une tornade verte apparue devant eux. 'Cette Freya avait raison, elle est éblouissante' pensa le poisson en admirant la jeune fille en face que lui.

- Tu es un mec ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui.

SILENCE DE MORT PENDANT DIX SECONDES.

- C'est encore plus rageant ! cria la guadeloupéenne en courant dans sa chambre.

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? demanda le chevalier.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle est juste vexée, lui répondit une voix derrière. Enchantée, je suis Karen, la sœur de Coralie. Ce n'est rien. Elle est juste tellement sûre de sa beauté qu'elle est vexée parce qu'un homme est plus beau qu'elle. Elle s'en remettra.

- Je ferais quand même bien d'aller la voir non ?

- Si tu veux, il y a son nom sur la porte, tu ne peux pas te tromper.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda quelqu'un dans le couloir.

- Ayumi ! C'est maintenant que tu arrives ? dit Freya. Les cris sont finis depuis plusieurs minutes.

- Je surveillais les samossas. Vous êtes là. Entrez, ne restez pas sur le pas de la porte. Tiens, je croyais que vous étiez cinq.

- Oui, l'un d'entre eux est parti voir Coralie, ils ne devraient pas tarder, expliqua Gabrielle.

- C'est donc elle qui a crié… Par ici je vous prie, dit-elle en les conduisant vers le salon de leur appartement.

Freya regarda attentivement leurs invités. C'est vrai qu'ils ressemblaient beaucoup aux chevaliers d'Athéna, elle avait été très surprise en les voyant. Mais, ils ne semblaient pas la reconnaître… Peut-être qu'elle se faisait des idées… 'Ça fait presque cinq ans que je ne les ai pas vus… La ressemblance est frappante mais… Je ne sais pas, et je ne peux pas prendre le risque de leur demander… On verra plus tard', pensa la chevalière.

Les chevaliers entrèrent dans l'appartement. Un grand buffet couvert de plats avait été dressé et toute la pièce avait été décorée avec des objets venants de pays différents. 'World's Stars' murmura Hyoga.

- En effet, c'est bien pour ça qu'on nous appelle les World's Stars, dit une voix derrière lui. Tous les chevaliers se retournèrent vers celle qui venait de parler. Hyoga la reconnu immédiatement.

- Je suis Alice, je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvée hier soir.

'Elle est magnifique, elle est encore plus belle d'une étoile', pensa Hyoga qui n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard d'elle.

- T'as l'air plutôt en forme pour une gamine qui a dévalé un ravin, remarqua Angelo.

- Deux heures de maquillage, beaucoup de fond de teint et une boite d'antidouleurs ont suffi à faire illusion. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur, sinon ils risquent de comprendre que je suis sortie malgré l'interdiction, expliqua la jeune française. 'Je déteste mentir ! D'un autre côté je n'ai pas le choix, je ne peux pas leur dire que c'est la magie qui m'a guérie'.

- Nous sommes tous là. Messieurs, permettez-moi de vous présenter dans l'ordre : Gabrielle, Sheila, Coralie, Freya, Karen, Ingrid, Yesim, Laksmi, Saraï, Li-Mei et bien sûr Alice, déclara Ayumi. Mesdemoiselles, voici Camus, Milo, Angelo, Aphrodite et Hyoga.

- Enchanté(e), dirent-ils en même temps.

- Le buffet est là, n'hésitez surtout pas à vous servir.

La fête se déroula à merveille. Milo, Sheila et Saraï discutaient de leurs différentes aventures (en omettant évidemment la partie sur la chevalerie), Camus, Ayumi et Laksmi s'étaient engagés dans un débat littéraire quelconque, Aphrodite, Coralie, Ingrid, Freya, Karen et Li-Mei faisaient du karaoké, tandis que Gabrielle faisait goûter chacun de ses plats à Angelo et écoutait ses commentaires. Pour finir, Yesim, Alice et Hyoga discutaient de l'avenir de l'Union Européenne. Néanmoins, le chevalier du cygne était un peu troublé par la jeune finlandaise. Il était persuadé de l'avoir déjà rencontrer. 'Ça ne peut pas être la princesse Freya, elle est censée être à Asgard, en train d'aider la princesse Hilda. Elle ne peut pas être ici. Après tout Freya est un nom commun dans les pays nordiques, il est fort probable que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre… Je ne peux pas lui poser la question, ce serait trop étrange si ce n'était pas elle… On verra plus tard,' pensa le russe. La fête prit fin vers 5h et les chevaliers repartirent vers leur hôtel très heureux de leur après-midi.

Après s'être changées et avoir nettoyé le salon, les filles se regroupèrent pour entendre les nouvelles que Sheila apportait de son temple.

- J'ai demandé à la prêtresse ce qu'était la clé des esprits. Apparemment, c'est une clé qui permet d'avoir accès au monde des esprits et de libérer les démons qui y ont été enfermés.

- Donc c'est pour ça que les immortels la cherchent, pour lâcher les mauvais esprits sur la terre. Et est-ce qu'on sait où elle et ? demanda Yesim.

- C'est ça le problème. Personne ne le sait. Elle a été perdue il y a des millénaires. On n'est même pas sûr qu'elle ait encore la forme d'une clé.

- Comment on va faire pour la trouver ? demanda Freya.

- La seule chose qu'on sait, c'est que la clé a été créée par Gaïa. La prêtresse pense qu'elle est peut-être dans un lieu lié à la nature, comme un parc ou bien une montagne…

- Donc n'importe où dans le monde, fit remarquer Karen.

- Donc n'importe où dans le monde, reprit Sheila.

- Je me demande pourquoi les immortels ne sont apparus qu'aux Etats- Unis. Peut-être qu'ils savent quelque chose que nous ignorons, dit Saraï.

- Si ça se trouve, la clé est en Floride ! s'écria Gabrielle.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ayumi

- Les immortels sont apparus plus souvent ici que dans n'importe quel autre état ! S'ils peuvent vraiment sentir la présence de la clé, alors ça veut dire qu'elle est sûrement ici !

- Quand bien même ce serait le cas, ça ne nous avance pas beaucoup, répliqua Li-Mei, on ne peut pas la sentir cette clé, nous.

Les douze jeunes filles firent silence et réfléchirent à la situation. Elles avaient trop peu d'éléments pour faire quoique ce soit. Soudain Saraï se leva et couru vers la fenêtre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Laksmi.

- Je ne ressens plus les cosmos de la partie ouest de la ville, murmura l'égyptienne.

- Les immortels sont de retour ?

- C'est la seule explication, dépêchons nous ! s'écria Ayumi.

- Mais on ne sait toujours pas comment les vaincre ! protesta Ingrid.

- On verra bien ! On ne peut pas rester là.

- Alice, tu restes ici, décida Sheila.

- Quoi ! Mais je…

- Tout ira bien, ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Gabrielle avant de partir avec les autres filles.

- Maître, ça recommence. Je ne peux plus sentir aucun cosmos, dit Hyoga.

- Moi non plus, reprit Milo, ce n'est pas normal.

- Dépêchons nous de rentrer à l'hôtel, je n'aime pas ça, ordonna Camus.

Soudain un énorme poing s'abattit juste devant eux. Un poing blanc et rouge. Appartenant à un monstre de trois mètres de haut.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est q'ce truc ? cria Angelo.

- Je sais pas mais courez ! s'écria Milo.

- Milo ! Derrière toi ! cria Aphrodite.

Milo sentit quelqu'un l'attraper et le projeter au sol. Il rouvrit les yeux en entendant quelqu'un crier :

- Sheila ! Est-ce que ça va ?

- Sheila… répéta-t-il.

La jeune fille se releva et regarda l'homme qu'elle venait de sauver : Milo. Derrière lui, se tenait Camus, Angelo, Aphrodite et Hyoga. Derrière elle, les chevaliers pouvaient voir arriver en courant les filles dans leurs armures. Les chevaliers d'Athéna et les World's Stars se dévisagèrent tandis qu'une seule pensée envahissait les esprits des chevalières : 'On est dans la merde'.

Donc juste pour que tout le monde comprenne bien, Freya et les chevaliers d'Athéna s'était déjà rencontrer avant, mais comme ça fait très longtemps et qu'ils ne pensaient pas vraiment se croiser aux USA, ils ne se sont pas reconnus. Je devrais pouvoir poster le prochain chapitre dimanche comme d'hab. A plus !


	10. Les chevaliers se rencontrent

Hi ! Voilà le neuvième chapitre. Désolée c'est pas aussi régulier qu'avant, j'ai des problèmes avec ma connexion internet. Je vais poster deux chapitres d'un coup, je les ai finis hier. Laissez des coms ! Les chevaliers se rencontrent enfin ! Avec une première bagarre contre les immortels en prime ! C'est ma première scène de combat donc si vous avez des conseils, n'hésitez pas !

18h15, Miami, Floride, Etats-Unis d'Amérique.

Indifférents aux monstres, les chevaliers d'Athéna contemplaient ébahis les World's Stars. Elles étaient toutes là, sauf Alice remarqua Hyoga, et portaient des armures semblables aux leurs. Soudain un laser jaillit de nulle part et manqua de peu Angelo.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ! Fuyez ! cria Ingrid.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… commença Angelo.

- Mais fuyez bordel ! s'exclama Coralie, en courant vers les monstres suivie de ses amies.

- Allez venez ! cria Aphrodite.

Milo se retourna une nouvelle fois. Laisser Sheila se battre contre ces choses ne lui plaisait pas.

- Dépêche-toi Milo ! lui lança le poisson. Je ne veux pas partir non plus mais on ne peut rien faire sans nos armures.

- _Dance of Swords!_ cria Gabrielle. Aussitôt une multitude d'épées apparurent dans le ciel et foncèrent vers les immortels.

- _Ice Arrows!_ lança Freya créant des flèches de glace à partir de l'eau dans l'air.

Mais rien n'y faisait. Les immortels ne semblaient pas être affectés par leurs attaques.

- Essayez de les immobiliser ! cria Saraï

- _Thunder Chain ! Rainbow Chain_ ! s'écrièrent Coralie et Karen.

Des chaînes se créèrent et entravèrent les mouvements des quatre monstres. Mais elles furent rapidement brisées et les immortels lancèrent leurs lasers aux filles.

- _Light Wall !_ cria Laksmi.

Les certains lasers réussirent tout de même à passer et à toucher Yesim et Ayumi.

- NON ! LES FILLES ! cria Coralie en courant vers elles. Elle ne vit pas l'immortel derrière elle qui s'apprêtait à frapper…

- Coralie, attention ! s'écria Karen.

- _Royal Demon Rose !_ entendit la jeune fille. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit le poing de l'immortel enveloppé des roses aux épines visiblement très pointues.

- Coralie ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? entendit-elle de nouveau. Elle se tourna vers la voix et vit les chevaliers d'Athéna vêtus de leurs armures courir dans leur direction, Aphrodite en tête. Freya les aperçut et les reconnaissant couru vers eux.

- C'était donc bien vous !s'écria la finlandaise. Je savais que ça ne pouvait être que vous !

- Donc vous êtes bien la princesse Freya, sœur de la princesse Hilda, dit Hyoga.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… commença la jeune guadeloupéenne.

- Plus tard, lui répondit le suédois. Il faut d'abord s'occuper de ces monstres. Comment on les bat ?

- On n'en sait rien, dit Ayumi qui venait de reprendre connaissance.

- Ayumi ! Ça va ? demanda la guadeloupéenne.

- Ca va aller. Pour répondre à ta question, on ne sait pas comment les battre. On n'a jamais réussi à le faire. On dirait qu'aucune de nos attaques ne fonctionnent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda Milo.

- Rien. La seule chose qu'on peut faire, c'est prier les dieux pour un miracle et faire de notre mieux, répondit Sheila qui venait d'arriver.

Les seize chevaliers passèrent à l'attaque. Bientôt l'air résonna de '_Divine Judgement_', '_Sky Roar_', '_Aurora Execution_' et autres attaques. Mais rien n'y faisait. Les immortels se relevaient toujours et semblaient inépuisables. Ils n'avaient même pas une égratignure alors que les chevaliers étaient dans un sale état malgré les soins de Laksmi.

Alice faisait les cent pas dans le salon, morte d'inquiétude pour ses amies. Elles n'allaient pas bien, elle le sentait, et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Soudain elle entendit une voix venant de l'extérieur. Elle s'y dirigea et vit un immortel qui se baladait au milieu de l'université, et surtout au milieu des étudiants qui n'avaient pas l'air de le remarquer. Alice étouffa un cri. Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi les autres ne semblaient pas le voir ? Et surtout pourquoi n'attaquait-il personne ? Elle tendit l'oreille et tenta de comprendre ce que disait le monstre. 'En est-ce vraiment un ? pensa la jeune française. Je veux dire, il n'attaque personne là…'. 'Trouver clé des esprits… Libérer âmes… Douleur…' entendit-elle. 'Douleur ? C'est nouveau ça. Pourquoi parle-t-il de douleur ?' Elle monta sur le toit pour mieux entendre. Mais tout à coup, l'immortel se tourna dans sa direction et se mit à courir. Il s'arrêta devant la résidence et tendit la main comme pour attraper quelque chose. Effrayée, Alice tenta de s'enfuir mais le monstre l'attrapa. Au moment où la jeune fille toucha se peau, elle ressentit une immense douleur, plus grande encore que tout ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir. Elle hurla de toutes ses forces dans l'espoir que la douleur parte. Mais rien n'y fit, la douleur était toujours là, de plus en plus puissante. Elle finit par s'évanouir tandis que la créature rejoignait ces semblables, là où les chevaliers se battaient.

- Regardez là-bas ! Il y en a un cinquième qui arrive ! prévint Milo.

- Quoi ! Encore un ! Mais on n'y arrivera jamais ! lâcha Coralie.

- C'est bizarre, on dirait qu'il tient quelque chose dans sa main, fit remarquer Li-Mei.

- Tu as raison ! Qu'est-ce que… ALICE ! hurla Sheila

- QUOI !

- C'est bien elle ! reprit Yesim. Mais comment est-ce arrivé ?

Hyoga pâlit en entendant le nom de la française. Il la pensait en sécurité et voilà qu'elle se faisait capturer ! 'Il faut à tout prix la sauver' pensa le chevalier du cygne. Aussitôt les seize chevaliers se jetèrent sur l'immortel afin de récupérer la jeune fille. Après s'être pris plusieurs attaques de plein fouet, le monstre finit par la lâcher et Hyoga la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. A peine avait-il touché terre qu'il vit Yesim et Saraï accourir pour vérifier son état, pendant que les autres chevaliers retenaient tant bien que mal leurs ennemis.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit la chevalière de la sagesse. Elle n'est pas blessée mais on dirait qu'elle souffre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi…

Alice sentit peu à peu la douleur quitter son corps. 'C'était donc ça la douleur dont parlait l'immortel. Quelle horreur ! Je ne souhaite ça à personne ! Il faut que je prévienne les filles'. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle vit alors Hyoga, Yesim et Saraï à ses côté.

- Mal… dit-elle.

- Oui, je sais que tu as mal, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je vais… commença la turque.

- Non… eux… mal… douleur… Laksmi… tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? demanda le chevalier des glaces.

- Attend. LAKSMI ! appela Saraï.

Aussitôt Laksmi, Sheila et Aphrodite coururent vers eux.

- Laksmi… utilise… ta lumière sacrée… dit Alice.

- Quoi ! Tu es folle ! Tu veux qu'elle les guérisse ! s'écria le suédois.

- Ta lumière… il faut que… commença-t-elle avant de faire une quinte de toux.

- Sheila, Yesim couvrez moi, ordonna la jeune indienne.

- Quoi ! Tu vas vraiment le faire ! Mais si ça guérit leurs blessures ! Tu veux prendre le risque de… reprit le poisson.

- Oui, je prends le risque. Alice ne s'est encore jamais trompée, et puis même si ça ne marche pas, ce n'est pas guérir les quelques égratignures qu'on leur a fait qui changera quelque chose, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers les immortels suivie de Sheila et Yesim.

- Que va-t-elle faire ? demanda Hyoga en serrant un peu plus la française dans ses bras.

- Si elle veut déployer toute la puissance de _Holy Light_, elle doit prononcer une longue incantation. Elle doit concentrer son cosmos et elle ne peut pas bouger pendant ce lapse de temps. Sheila et Yesim sont là pour la protéger, expliqua Saraï.

- On a un plan, il faut à tout prix les empêcher de s'en prendre à Laksmi, cria Sheila aux autres chevaliers.

- Ça va marcher ? demanda Milo

- J'espère…

Laksmi s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètres de ses ennemis et commença à entonner l'incantation :

- _Oh Vishnu dieu de la protection écoute la voix de celle qui t'a juré fidélité,_

_ Accorde ta bénédiction à celle qui porte ton armure sacrée,_

_ Et permet à ton humble servante de partager ce don avec ceux qui l'entourent,_

_ Puissent leurs maux et leurs douleurs disparaître face à ta lumière ! HOLY LIGHT !_

Laksmi tendit les mains vers les immortels et relâcha tout son cosmos, puis elle s'évanouit, privée de ses forces. Un immense rayon de lumière les frappa, éblouissant les chevaliers. Lorsque que la lumière se dissipa, ils étaient toujours là comme figés.

- Tu vois ça n'a pas marché ! dit Aphrodite.

- Si, murmura Alice. Regarde bien, regarde les tatouages.

En effet les tatouages rouges sur leurs corps commençaient à disparaître. Une fois qu'ils eurent complétement disparus, les immortels eux-mêmes se changèrent peu à peu en poussière.

- Merci, entendit la jeune française.

- De rien, murmura-t-elle avant de s'évanouir une nouvelle fois.

20h00, Miami, Floride, Etats-Unis d'Amérique.

Tous les chevaliers se retrouvèrent dans l'appartement d'Ayumi, Gabrielle et Alice. Maintenant que les immortels avaient été vaincus, l'heure était aux explications. Une fois que les chevaliers d'Athéna furent assis, Saraï prit la parole :

- Bon, on va vous expliquer d'abord, ensuite ce sera à votre tour. Vous savez lire dans le cosmos ?

- Ouais, répondit Angelo.

- Parfait, ça va simplifier les choses.

Elle attrapa une boule de verre sur une étagère et concentra son cosmos. Une faible lumière l'entoura puis se concentra dans la sphère qu'elle tendit à Camus.

- Voici un résumé de la situation. Tout expliquer normalement prendrait des heures, ça c'est plus rapide. Si vous avez des questions, on verra après. Pendant ce temps, on va s'occuper de Laksmi et Alice.

Elle se tourna vers les filles et distribua les tâches : Li-Mei et Yesim s'occupaient des filles, Coralie, Karen et Ingrid allaient chercher de quoi soigner les blessures de tout le monde, Freya, Gabrielle et Sheila s'occupaient de faire le café, pendant que Ayumi et elle-même dressaient des barrières pour empêcher les humains de s'approcher des appartements.

Après avoir lu le rapport que l'égyptienne avait créé pour eux, Hyoga se dirigea vers la chambre d'Alice, où la jeune indienne et elle avaient été installées.

- Comment vont-elles ? demanda-t-il à Yesim.

- Ça t'intéresse vraiment ou c'est juste un moyen détourné de savoir comment va Alice sans avoir l'air de rien, se moqua gentiment la turque.

- En fait… euh… je veux dire…, tenta d'expliquer le chevalier du cygne qui rougissait à vue d'œil.

- Je te taquine, t'en fait pas. Elle va bien. Elle ne semble plus avoir mal nulle part et est en train de se reposer. Elle devrait se réveiller d'ici demain.

Hyoga poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait craint de la perdre lorsqu'elle s'était évanouie. Il retourna au salon où son maître discutait avec Saraï en attendant que tout le monde revienne.

- Comment as-tu fais ça ? demanda le chevalier du verseau en lui rendant sa boule de verre.

- Comme tu le sais maintenant, je suis le chevalier du savoir. Mes pouvoirs sont principalement basés sur la transmission de ce que je sais et la récolte de nouvelles informations.

- Ce n'est pas très utile au combat, fit remarquer Milo.

- Je te remercie de me le rappeler, grogna la jeune fille. Mais en effet je ne suis généralement pas en première ligne mais à l'arrière avec les analystes et les tacticiens.

- Je savais qu'il y avait d'autres temples que les nôtres mais pas qu'ils étaient aussi nombreux, reprit Camus.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, le temple d'Athéna a eu une période d'isolation il y a quelque temps et a coupé tout lien avec l'extérieur.

- Ça devait être à l'époque où Saga était le grand pope, expliqua Aphrodite.

- Alors, comme ça vous connaissez Freya ?

- Oui, nous avons vaincu son temple lorsque Hilda a voulu s'emparer du pouvoir. Mais nous ne nous sommes pas revus depuis près de 5 ans, c'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas reconnue tout de suite, précisa Hyoga.

Une fois que leurs blessures furent pansées, Milo donna aux World's Stars la raison de leur présence :

- Je suis le chevalier Milo du scorpion, et voici, Camus du verseau, Aphrodite du poisson, Angelo du cancer et Hyoga du cygne. Nous avons été envoyés ici par le grand pope pour préparer la venue de la Princesse Saori, réincarnation de la déesse Athéna, en tant que représentante de la fondation qu'elle dirige. Elle doit assister à un gala dans deux semaines. Nous ignorions tout de la présence de ses immortels ici.

- Pourquoi personne ne nous a prévenus ? demanda Aphrodite.

- Nous avions entendu dire que vous veniez de traverser une période difficile avec plusieurs rébellions, et qu'en plus l'un de vos chevaliers d'or avait pris sa retraite et que vous n'aviez pas trouvé de successeur. Nos prêtresses voulaient vous laisser le temps de vous remettre avant de vous prévenir, et surtout attendre d'en savoir un peu plus sur nos ennemis, expliqua Ayumi.

- En effet, le chevalier de la balance a mal supporté la dernière bataille et ne peut plus se battre.

- Il est préférable qu'Athéna ne vienne pas ici, et même qu'elle ne sorte pas de son sanctuaire tant que cette histoire ne sera pas éclaircie, conseilla Freya.

- Il est évident que nous n'allons pas faire venir la Princesse ici, dit Camus. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

- Au moins maintenant nous savons comment vaincre les immortels, continua Li-Mei.

- Ouais mais comment la gamine savait que ça allait marcher ? demanda Angelo.

- C'est vrai. Elle savait aussi qu'ils avaient mal, reprit le russe.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Saraï. Elle est la seule à pouvoir répondre à ces questions. Ce qui veut dire que nous n'aurons pas de réponse avant demain. Je propose que nous allions tous nous coucher, nous sommes tous épuisés, dit-elle en regardant Sheila qui s'était endormie la tête sur l'épaule de Milo.

- Vous pouvez utiliser les chambres dans les deux appartements que nous n'utilisons pas. Il y a six chambres, vous pouvez vous répartir comme vous voulez, proposa Ayumi.

- C'est une excellente idée, dit Coralie en baillant. J'espère juste qu'Alice ne nous fera pas le même coup que ce matin…

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? demanda Hyoga.

- Rien de grave, ce n'est pas important ! répondit Gabrielle. Bonne nuit et à demain !

Sur ce, ils partirent tous se coucher pour récupérer leurs forces. Camus, Hyoga et Milo se partageaient le premier appartement en face de celui de Saraï et Angelo et Aphrodite le deuxième en face de celui de Coralie.

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Je poste le deuxième chapitre dans quelques minutes (si internet fonctionne encore…).


	11. Nouvelles révélations et décisions

Voici le deuxième chapitre en retard, il y a eu un bug…

08h15, Miami, Floride, Etats-Unis d'Amérique.

- CHUIS EN R'TARD!

Le cri résonna à travers tout l'étage. Les cinq chevaliers d'Athéna sursautèrent et se précipitèrent dans le couloir pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. La porte en face de l'appartement d'Angelo et Aphrodite s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Saraï en chemise de nuit qui venait visiblement de se réveiller.

- Elle a recommencé. Quelqu'un aurait dû mettre un mot sur son réveil, grommela la jeune fille.

Elle vit la porte de l'appartement de Sheila s'ouvrir et Coralie en sortir. Elle portait une nuisette verte pâle et avait l'air encore moins réveillée que l'égyptienne. 'Ce qui l'a rend incroyablement sexy' ne put s'empêcher de penser le poisson.

- Coralie, tu peux aller expliquer à Alice que les cours sont annulés aujourd'hui. Pendant ce temps je vais réveiller les autres.

Tous entendirent un gros boom, suivit d'un crac et d'un cri.

- De préférence avant qu'elle ne détruise l'appart, dit-elle avant de retourner chez elle.

- Chuis sûre que tout le monde est réveillé avec le boucan qu'elle fait… grogna la chevalière de la foudre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Aphrodite.

- Rien, c'est jute Alice qui croit qu'elle est en retard en cours. Elle nous a déjà fait le coup hier…

- Tu devrais peut-être aller lui dire non ? reprit Milo en entendant un deuxième boom.

- Nan, je vais la laisser poiroter un peu. Ça lui apprendra à me réveiller aussi tôt, grommela la jeune fille en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement de la française.

A l'intérieur, les chevaliers virent Alice sautillant pour enfiler ses chaussettes, une tartine à la bouche.

- Coralie, t'aurais pas vue mon stylo quatre couleurs ? demanda la française.

- Il est pas dans ta chambre ?

- Non je le trouve pas. Et mon livre de microéconomie ?

- Je sais pas. J'y suis allergique, j'y touche pas. Mais tu ferais bien de vite les retrouver, parce que sinon tu seras vraiment en retard, dit-elle en souriant, visiblement amusée de la situation.

- Ah bonjour les garçons ! lança Alice lorsqu'elle les remarqua enfin. Vous n'auriez pas vu…

- Alice, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Gabrielle qui venait de sortir de sa chambre.

Elle avait un t-shirt bleu extra large avec écrit 'New York forever' dessus dont le col trop large tombait de son épaule. 'Whoua ! Elle est mignonne comme ça, pensa le cancer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'y me prend de penser un truc pareil moi ? Sort toi ça tout de suite de ton crâne !' pensa-t-il en secouant la tête.

- Tout va bien Angelo ? demanda le poisson avec un sourire entendu.

- Très bien ! cria l'italien.

- Sweetheart, on n'a pas cours aujourd'hui. Ils sont annulés jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, dit l'américaine.

- Quoi ? Mais Cora a dit que… CORALIE ! hurla la jeune fille en se tournant vers la coupable qui s'enfuit à toutes jambes vers son appartement.

- Qu'est-ce que ma sœur a encore fait ? demanda Karen en entrant dans le salon suivie de Freya, Ingrid, Yesim et Sheila.

- Comme d'hab, lui répondit Gabrielle. Vous voulez quoi pour le petit-déjeuner ?

- Ce que tu as, répondit Camus.

- Je vais faire un peu de tout, vous prendrez ce que vous aimez, dit-elle en partant vers la cuisine.

- Bonjour tout le monde, salua Laksmi en baillant.

- Salut, contente de voir que ça va, dit Sheila.

- Je suis en pleine forme. Où sont les autres ?

- Ayumi dort toujours, elle ne devrait pas tarder. Gabrielle est dans la cuisine, Coralie et Alice sont en train de se chamailler quelque part et j'imagine que Saraï et Li-Mei se préparent pour ses exercices du matin.

- Exercices du matin ? demanda Milo.

- Li-Mei fait des exercices de chant le matin et Saraï l'accompagne au piano, répondit Alice en dirigeant vers sa chambre, un sourire très satisfait aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que… commença Milo avant que Sheila ne lui plaque sa main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de parler.

- Chut ! Ne demande pas ! chuchota la jeune fille.

Quelques instants plus tard, Coralie entra, le visage rouge et l'air vexée.

- Alors ? chuchota Freya.

- Elle m'a dessiné sur le visage avec mon rouge à lèvre préféré.

- Aïe…

Sur ce, Alice entra suivie d'Ayumi qui salua tout le monde. Soudain les chevaliers entendirent quelque note de piano et quelqu'un chanter.

'_Flowers bloom in the spring time; they sway underneath the summer sky.  
>In my heart their light won't fade, even when Fall withers them away.'<em>

-J'imagine que c'est Li-Mei, dit Aphrodite. Elle a une voix magnifique.

_'In the rain they shine so bright. Whether or not my window's shut tight;  
>I can feel their warmth and rays breaking through the clouds to save the day.<br>A distant voice beckons to me, leading me to the place I intended to reach.  
>It's warm and inviting, singing and smiling; its soft lullaby in the wind'<br>_

Sheila, Yesim et Laksmi venaient de joindre leurs voix à celle de Li-Mei. Milo ne peut s'empêcher d'écouter la jeune australienne attentivement.

_'Autumn lies upon the beach on the treetop's branches Winter sleeps.  
><em>_Though this world is far from peace, in us all kindness is hidden deep.'_

Puis ce fut au tour d'Ingrid, Karen et Freya de se mettre à chanter.

_'As night falls into twilight, let us all offer a prayer tonight.  
>Ever softly, let us greet tomorrow no matter what it brings.'<br>_

Coralie, Saraï et Ayumi se joignirent elles aussi aux chanteuses. 

'_A distant voice beckons to me, leading me to the place I intended to reach.  
>It's warm and inviting, singing and smiling; its soft lullaby in the wind.'<br>_

Finalement Alice et Gabrielle se joignirent à elles et les World's Stars chantèrent toutes ensembles le dernier couplet de la chanson.

_'I'll embrace both joy and sorrow and keep moving forward on to tomorrow.  
>Now we are protected, strongly connected,<br>With joined hands nothing can stop us.'_

Les chevaliers étaient très impressionnés, elles avaient de splendides voix. Après avoir terminé ses entrainements, Li-Mei, suivie de Saraï, entra dans le salon où une grande table avait été dressée et où Gabrielle avait posé le petit-déjeuner. Après que tout le monde ait fini de manger, la conversation reprit sur le sujet laissé en plan la veille : les immortels.

- Alice, on voudrait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir ici, dit Ayumi.

Hochant la tête, la française raconta ce qu'elle avait vu et comment elle s'était retrouvée dans la main de l'immortel.

- Tu dis que personne ne les voyait ? demanda Camus.

- Personne. C'était comme si il n'existait pas. Et en plus il n'attaquait personne !

- C'est bizarre. Peut-être que seules certaines personnes peuvent les voir, dit Yesim.

- Tu penses que seules les personnes possédants un cosmos puissant peuvent les voir ? demanda Milo.

- Je pense oui. Et je pense aussi qu'ils peuvent sentir ces personnes et qu'ils les attaquent.

- Je ne pense pas, protesta Alice. Je n'ai pas de cosmos et pourtant je peux les voir.

- Moi je pense que tu as un cosmos, dit Hyoga. Et un cosmos très puissant même.

- Je suis d'accord avec lui, reprit Gabrielle. Ça fait un certain temps que je me demande si ton instinct n'est pas dû à un cosmos.

- Cela expliquerait en effet son instinct, pourquoi elle peut voire les immortels et pourquoi ils l'ont attaquée deux fois, continua Saraï.

- Ca expliquerait aussi la colonne de lumière, reprit le chevalier du cygne. Il est probable que quand tu as perdu connaissance, tu ais par hasard activé ton cosmos qui s'est matérialisé sous forme de lumière pour faire fuir le danger.

- Et tu dis que tu entendais la voix des immortels ? demanda Sheila.

- Oui.

- C'est peut-être aussi ton cosmos qui a fait ça. Tu voulais des réponses et ton cosmos te les a données en te permettant d'entendre leurs pensées.

- C'est possible ?

- Oui, reprit Camus. Il n'y a pas de limite à ce que peut faire le cosmos si ce n'est les limites de son utilisateur.

- Et pour la douleur ? demanda la jeune française.

- Il est probable que en ayant accès à leurs pensées, tu es aussi eu accès à leur douleur.

- Je vois…

Le silence se fit autour de la table. Alice réfléchit à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle avait un cosmos, un cosmos puissant d'après Hyoga. Elle était contente bien sûr, mais elle n'avait pas l'impression que ça changeait grand-chose… Au final elle ne servait toujours à rien.

- Je pense que nous devrions rentrer au sanctuaire, déclara Camus. Il faut discuter de toute cette histoire avec le grand pop et la déesse Athéna. J'aimerais que vous veniez avec nous, dit-il se tournant vers les World's Stars.

- Pourquoi faire ? demanda Laksmi.

- Je pense que le grand pope voudra vous posez des questions en personne. De plus vous savez plus de chose que nous sur le sujet. Votre témoignage nous sera très utile pour mieux comprendre la situation.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de problème ! Il faut juste l'autorisation de nos temples et c'est bon ! s'exclama Gabrielle.

- Vous pouvez être prête à partir dans combien de temps ? demanda Milo.

- Le temps d'aller au temple et de faire nos valises… je dirais vers midi, répondit Coralie.

- Parfait, nous partirons à midi et demi, déclara Aphrodite.

Les onze chevalières se levèrent de table et se téléportèrent dans leurs temples respectifs.

- Nous allons y aller aussi Alice, dit Milo. Tu as besoin d'aide pour ranger ?

- Non, je m'en occupe.

- On enverra quelqu'un vers 11h. Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu restes toute seule, dit Aphrodite.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Visiblement ils ne peuvent sentir ma présence que si je suis à l'extérieur.

- On ne sait jamais. Hyoga viendra vers 11h, décida le poisson.

- D'accord. A tout à l'heure Hyoga ! dit la jeune fille en les saluant de la porte.

11h00, Miami, Floride, Etats-Unis d'Amérique.

Hyoga arriva devant l'ascenseur. Il était sûr que le poisson avait remarqué qu'il était amoureux de la jeune française, sinon il n'aurait jamais insisté pour qu'il la protège. 'Géniale ! Il a fallu que la commère du sanctuaire s'en rende compte. J'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler. Bah si ça me permet de passer du temps avec elle… Et puis je crois qu'il s'occupe aussi des cas de Milo et Angelo… Ça devrait aller…' pensa-t-il en arrivant devant à l'étage. Il allait sonner à l'interphone quand il se rendit compte que la porte était entre-ouverte.

- Qu'est-ce que… ALICE ! OU ES-TU ? appela le russe.

- Dans ma chambre ! lui répondit la jeune fille.

Le chevalier se rua à l'intérieur, en prenant soin de fermer la porte, et couru dans la chambre de la française. Il la trouva assise à son bureau, penchée sur un livre.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Comme la porte était ouverte, j'ai cru que…

- Je l'ai laissée ouverte parce que je savais que tu allais revenir. Comme ça, tu n'avais pas à attendre que je vienne t'ouvrir.

- Et si c'était quelqu'un d'autre que moi, s'énerva le jeune homme devant son indifférence. C'est dangereux.

- Plus personne ne monte ici depuis que Sheila a lancé un seau de mélasse à la figure d'un type qui était monté sans autorisation.

- Quand même…

- Il ne s'est rien passé donc tout va bien. Tu peux t'assoir sur mon lit si tu veux.

Le russe se dirigea vers le lit et regarda autour de lui. Les murs étaient décorés de photos des filles et de paysages du monde entier. Soudain il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Tu n'as pas fait ta valise ?

- Pour aller où ?

- En Grèce, avec nous.

- Camus a demandé aux filles de venir non ? Pour avoir leurs témoignages. Je ne pense pas que je vous serais très utile. Et puis je ne peux pas partir comme ça.

- Je crois que tu n'as pas compris Alice. Tu viens avec nous. On ne te laisse pas ici toute seule.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Les immortels ont disparus. Et puis je ne peux pas partir comme ça !

- Tu viens avec nous. Je vais appeler Aphrodite pour qu'il arrange ça avec l'université.

- Mais je…

- Quoi ? Tu n'as pas envie de venir ?

- Bien sûr que si ! J'ai toujours rêvé que visiter la Grèce. Mais…

- Alors c'est décidé. Tu viens avec nous. Fais ta valise, je vais appeler Aphrodite, dit-il en partant vers le salon.

Alice regarda le jeune homme partir. Comment avait-il comprit ? Comment savait-il qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, les suivre ? Comment avait-il réussi à la convaincre alors qu'elle-même s'était résolue à rester ? La jeune fille sentit son visage s'empourprer en pensant à au jeune chevalier. 'Bon, pensons à autre chose ! Allez ma fille tu as une valise à faire'.

- On y va comment et on reste combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle.

- Prévois pour quinze jours. On y va en se téléportant donc ne t'inquiète pas pour le poids. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose on pourra toujours revenir.

Encore. Comment avait-il fait pour savoir exactement ce qu'elle voulait savoir…

- On est de retour ! Ah salut Hyoga ! s'exclama Gabrielle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je suis là pour surveiller Alice.

- Je vois.

- Les autres vont arriver d'ici quarante-cinq minutes, on ferait bien de faire nos valises, dit Ayumi.

12h30, Miami, Floride, Etats-Unis d'Amérique.

- Tout le monde est prêt ? demanda Milo On va se séparer en groupes, deux de quatre et trois de trois : Gabrielle, Ayumi et Angelo Coralie Karen, Saraï et Aphrodite Ingrid, Freya, Yesim et Camus Hyoga, Laksmi et Alice et Sheila, Li-Mei et moi. Tenez bien vos valises, on va vous téléporter jusqu'au sanctuaire.

Une grande lumière illumina la pièce et quelques secondes plus tard, Alice sentit un vent chaud sur son visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux et ne put retenir un cri de stupeur : devant elle se tenait majestueux le sanctuaire d'Athéna…

Alors ? Je me rends compte que Hyoga est plus autoritaire que je ne le voulais, je vais essayer d'arranger ça. La chanson qu'elles chantent est une traduction de la chanson de Kobato (CLAMP) en anglais ( watch?src_vid=9rSf2zG5isg&annotation_id=annotation_67506&feature=iv&v=mhVHLLep1m0). Elle ne m'appartient pas.


	12. Rencontre avec Athena et sa chevalerie

Désolée pour le retard, mon internet a refait des siennes. Ca devrait être réparé demain (normalement…), donc je devrais pouvoir poster le prochain chapitre dimanche. Enjoy and review !

20h30, Athènes, Grèce.

Marine regardait les étoiles allongée sur le toit du dortoir qu'elle partageait avec Shaina, June et depuis peu Shunrei. Celle-ci avait décidé de suivre Shiryu et de s'installer au sanctuaire. Depuis qu'Athéna avait aboli le port du masque, elle passait beaucoup de temps à admirer le ciel. Soudain elle vit une lumière apparaître et atterrir un peu plus loin.

- Shaina !

- Quoi ?

- Tu as vu cette lumière ?

- Oui, c'est sans doute Camus et les autres qui sont rentrés.

- Je vais les voir, tu veux venir ?

- Ouais. Laisse-moi deux minutes et j'arrive.

Alice était émerveillée. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil. C'est à peine si elle remarqua que Sheila essayait de filer en douce pour explorer son nouveau terrain de jeux. Mais c'était sans compter Milo qui avait prévu cette réaction :

- Non, tu restes là, dit-il en attrapant la jeune fille par la taille et en la serrant contre lui. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à te courir après pendant des heures, alors tu restes sage jusqu'à ce qu'on est fini et ensuite tu pourras faire ce que tu veux, dit-il à l'australienne qui essayait de s'enfuir sous les regards amusés de ses amies.

- Quelle autorité Milo ! Tu m'impressionne ! entendirent tout à coup les World's Stars.

Elles se retournèrent vers la voix et virent deux jeunes femmes s'approcher d'eux. Elles devaient avoir leurs âges, l'une était rousse aux yeux bleus et l'autre, celle qui venait de parler, avait les cheveux et les yeux verts.

- Bon retour parmi nous, dit la rousse.

- Merci Marine, ça fait du bien de rentrer, dit le scorpion.

- C'est qui elles ? demanda celle aux cheveux verts en désignant les chevalières.

- C'est compliqué, on vous expliquera plus tard, répondit Aphrodite en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de Coralie pour l'empêcher de dire quelque chose qui déclencherait à coup sûr une bagarre avec la serpentaire.

- Il faudrait leur trouver un endroit où loger, déclara Camus. Il vous reste de la place dans votre dortoir Shaina ?

- Elles sont combien ?

- Douze.

- C'est bon, on a la place.

L'échange s'était déroulée sans qu'aucune des World's Stars ne puissent dire quoique ce soit, malgré plusieurs tentatives de Coralie. Camus leur demanda alors de suivre les deux jeunes femmes en leur disant qu'ils viendraient les chercher dès qu'ils auraient parlé avec le grand pope.

Les deux chevalières d'Athéna conduisirent les filles dans leur dortoir. Là-bas, elles rencontrèrent June et Shunrei.

- Au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m'appelle Marine, et voici Shaina, June et Shunrei.

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, dit Ayumi. Je m'appelle Ayumi et voici mes amies Gabrielle, Laksmi, Sheila, Saraï, Coralie, Karen, Li-Mei, Freya, Ingrid, Yesim et Alice.

- Ca fait beaucoup de monde…

- Oui, n'hésitez pas à nous demander nos prénoms, on a l'habitude, on ne sera pas vexée.

- C'est un grand dortoir pour juste quatre personne, fit remarquer Saraï.

- C'est parce que les autres filles sont parties vivre dans les nouveaux dortoirs, expliqua June.

- Pourquoi n'y êtes-vous pas allées, demanda Alice.

- Les nouveaux dortoirs n'ont pas cette vue-là, dit la jeune chevalière en ouvrant la fenêtre.

En effet, la vue valait le détour. La baie vitrée s'ouvrait sur la mer et un escalier permettait d'y descendre directement.

- C'est magnifique ! s'exclama Gabrielle.

- Et donc, que venez-vous faire au sanctuaire ? demanda Shaina.

- C'est un peu compliqué, je préférerais n'expliquer qu'une seule fois, dit Yesim.

- Tu sais, on n'était pas obligé de venir à plusieurs, dit Saga. Je peux très bien les emmener jusqu'au palais du grand pope tout seul.

- Non tu ne peux pas. Il y en a une qu'il faut surveiller de très près sinon elle risque de s'enfuir. Donc je te fais une faveur en t'accompagnant et en la surveillant, répliqua Milo.

-Et pourquoi il est là lui ? dit le chevalier du gémeau en désignant le chevalier du cygne.

- Pour surveiller une autre fille qui risque de nous fausser compagnie.

- Mais qui est-ce que vous nous avez ramené encore…

- Les filles ! appela le chevalier du scorpion en entrant, C'est bon, vous pouvez aller voir le pope. Où est Sheila ?

- Sur le toit avec Marine. SHEILA ! appela Laksmi.

- Très bien. Mesdemoiselles, je vous présente l'ainé des chevaliers du gémeau. Saga, je te présente les World's Stars.

- World's Stars ?

- On fera les présentations officielles plus tard. Dépêchons le pope nous attend. Marine, Shaina, June et Shunrei vous êtes aussi convoquées.

Les chevaliers guidèrent les filles à travers le sanctuaire, Milo et Hyoga vérifiant chacun que Sheila et Alice ne se laissaient pas distraire et ne se perdaient pas en route. Ils arrivèrent bientôt en bas les maisons des douze signes.

- Il faut qu'on monte tous les escaliers ? demanda Karen.

- Non, répondit Saga. Juste le premier.

A l'entrée du premier temple, Mü et Kiki attendaient les visiteurs.

- Enchanté, je suis le chevalier Mü du bélier et voici mon apprenti Kiki, le chevalier du burin. Nous allons vous téléporter jusqu'à la grande salle. Séparez-vous en deux groupes, l'un avec moi et l'autre avec Kiki.

Ils formèrent deux groupes de dix et les deux béliers les emmenèrent dans la salle d'audience.

Les jeunes filles ouvrirent les yeux et admirèrent le spectacle devant elles. Les dix autres chevaliers d'or, quatre chevaliers de la légende, le grand pop et la Princesse Saori se tenaient devant elles. Milo, Saga et les autres chevaliers rejoignirent leurs places et la déesse prit la parole :

- Merci à vous d'être venues World's Stars. J'ai entendu par mes chevaliers un bref récit de ce qu'il s'était passé aux Etats-Unis. Même avec le peu d'information que je possède, je sais que nous nous trouvons dans une situation problématique. Puis-je vous demander de raconter à mes chevaliers et à moi-même votre histoire, en commençant si possible par vos temples dont beaucoup, je pense, ignorent l'existence.

- Je suis Ayumi, fille de la miko de la déesse Amaterasu, chevalière de l'armure d'or du Soleil. Tout d'abord je voudrais vous remercier déesse en mon nom et en celui de mes camarades, de nous accorder cet entretien La situation est en effet des plus préoccupantes. Laissez-moi vous présenter mes amies : Laksmi du temple de Vishnu, chevalière de l'armure d'argent de la protection.

Saraï et Yesim du temple principal d'Isis, chevalières des armures d'or du savoir et de la sagesse.

Gabrielle du temple de Dream Dance, chevalière de l'armure d'or du rêve.

Sheila du temple principal d'Ix Chel, chevalière de l'armure de bronze du jaguar.

Freya du temple principal d'Odin, chevalière de l'armure d'or de la neige.

Coralie et Karen du temple d'Illapa, chevalières des armures d'argent de la foudre et de la pluie.

Li-Mei du temple de Tianlong, chevalière de l'armure d'argent du ciel.

Ingrid du temple de Loki, chevalière de l'armure de bronze du son.

Et voici Alice Biaze qui nous accompagne.

- Cette jeune fille n'est pas une chevalière ? demanda Athéna.

- Non déesse.

- Je suis bien heureux de revoir des envoyés des autres temples ici après si longtemps, dit Shion.

- Maître, leur histoire est donc vraie ? Je n'ai pourtant jamais entendu parler de ces temples avant aujourd'hui.

- Oui, Mü, ces jeunes filles disent la vérité. Je peux sentir l'énergie de leurs temples, bien que je ne sache pas exactement d'où elle provient.

- Ce que vous ressentez est certainement l'énergie qui émane de nos armures. Avec votre permission, nous voudrions les revêtir afin de prouver à tous la véracité de nos dires, demanda Saraï.

- Je vous en prie. Faut-il les faire chercher ?

- C'est inutile monseigneur.

Les World's Stars touchèrent leurs bijoux et activèrent leurs armures. Une lumière les entoura et lorsqu'elle disparut, les chevaliers d'Athéna virent les filles en armures. Un murmure secoua la salle.

- C'est très pratique, fit remarquer Shion.

- En effet. Si vous le voulez bien, je voudrais maintenant vous parler du problème que nous rencontrons, reprit Ayumi.

Pendant qu'Ayumi expliquait la situation, Alice sortit discrètement de la salle. Ce ne fut pas bien compliqué vu que tout le monde était concentré sur ce que disait la japonaise. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait. A peine eu-t-elle le temps de faire quelque pas, que Hyoga apparu devant elle.

- Tu sèches ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Je peux te retourner la question ? Tu n'es pas sensé écouter ?

- Je connais déjà l'histoire, et au besoin Shun me fera un résumé.

- Shun ?

- Le garçon aux cheveux verts à côté de qui j'étais. Et puis mon Maître m'a donné la permission de partir.

- Ton maître, c'est Camus c'est ça ?

- Oui. Tu veux faire quoi ?

- On peut visiter un peu ?

- Bien sûr, je vais te faire visiter les douze temples du zodiac.

- On a le droit même si les chevaliers ne sont pas là ?

- Je suis là donc il n'y aura pas de problème.

- D'accord alors ! s'exclama la jeune fille en souriant.

Ils descendirent les premiers escaliers et arrivèrent au temple du poisson.

- Voici le temple d'Aphrodite, chevalier des poissons.

- Ces roses sont magnifiques, dit la française en s'approchant.

- Si j'étais toi, je m'éloignerais d'elles. Certaines dégagent un poison très puissant.

La jeune fille se recula vivement.

- Pourquoi garde-t-il des fleurs empoisonnées dans son temple ?

- C'est une protection contre les intrus. Il recouvre les escaliers avec ces fleurs et le poison empêche quiconque de passer.

- C'est pratique, mais n'est-ce pas un peu dangereux ?

- Aphrodite est immunisé.

Ils se rendirent ensuite au temple du verseau.

- C'est le temple de mon Maître.

- C'est plutôt austère…

- En effet, mais viens, il y a quelque chose qui devrait t'intéresser, dit le jeune homme en l'entrainant à l'intérieur. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande porte et lorsque le chevalier l'ouvrit, Alice vit une immense bibliothèque.

- C'est incroyable, murmura-t-elle en parcourant les rayons.

- Il y a des livres du monde entier, et …

Hyoga sourit en voyant que la jeune française était déjà en train de parcourir un volume des yeux.

- Viens, je vais te montrer le reste.

- Mais…

- Mon Maître t'autorisera surement à revenir si tu prends soin des livres. Allez, viens.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt au temple du capricorne.

- Whoua ! Cette statue est magnifique !

- Elle représente la déesse Athéna remettant Excalibur au chevalier du capricorne pour le remercier de sa loyauté.

- Vous avez des épées ?

- Les chevaliers d'or doivent se battre à mains nues, mais peuvent, avec l'autorisation du chevalier de la balance, avoir des armes. Excalibur est en fait une attaque plus qu'un véritable objet.

- Je vois.

Dans le temple suivant, Hyoga expliqua à Alice l'histoire du chevalier du sagittaire et comment la déesse l'avait ramené à la vie. Ils arrivèrent ensuite au temple de Milo, où la jeune fille faillit avoir une crise cardiaque lorsqu'elle vit sa collection de scorpion.

- Ne t'en fais pas, la rassura le chevalier du cygne. Le vivarium est bien fermé et de toute façon Milo leur a retiré leur poison.

- Ah… D'accord…

Ils partirent ensuite pour le temple de la balance. 'Approche' entendit la française.

- Hyoga, c'est toi qui viens de m'appeler ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- J'ai cru que… Non ce n'ai rien…

Ils entrèrent dans le temple. Mais une fois à l'intérieur le russe fut étonné que la jeune fille ne fasse pas de commentaires. Il se retourna vers elle, et vit qu'elle s'était arrêtée à quelques mètres de lui et qu'elle semblait regarder quelque chose.

- Alice ? Est-ce que ça va ? demanda le jeune homme en s'approchant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette pièce ?

- C'est là qu'on a mis l'armure d'or. Pourquoi ?

- Il y a des gens à l'intérieur, j'entends quelqu'un parler.

- Tu es sûr ? Je n'entends rien…

Il se dirigea tout de même vers la salle et ouvrit la porte. Il n'y avait personne.

- Il n'y a rien, tu as du te tromper.

- Vraiment ? C'est bizarre… Je suis peut-être fatiguée, murmura la jeune fille.

- Tu veux qu'on fasse une pause ?

- Non, ça va aller.

- Alors viens.

Tandis qu'ils sortaient du temple, Alice se retourna une dernière fois. Elle était sûre de ne pas avoir rêvé. 'Bah, c'est pas grave. On verra bien', se dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le temple de la vierge.

Alors ? Je tiens à préciser que le couple principal sera Hyoga/Alice. Je parlerais aussi des (nombreux) autres couples mais c'est pour ça que je décris plus la situation de ces deux-là. A dimanche (j'espère) !


	13. La décision d'Athéna

Salut ! Je suis encore en retard ! Internet me casse les pieds ! Grrrr ! Mon père m'a dit que le réparateur viendrait en fin de semaine, donc on verra si le prochain chapitre est à l'heure ou pas… J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ! Enjoy and review !

22h00, Athènes, Grèce.

Alice et Hyoga arrivèrent au temple de la vierge. Le jeune homme était toujours inquiet pour la française. La dernière fois qu'elle avait entendu des voix c'était quand les immortels étaient là. Il espérait que c'était vraiment la fatigue qui l'avait faite halluciner, parce que sinon cela ne pouvait vouloir dire que deux choses : soit les immortels venaient par ici, mais c'était peu probable, soit elle avait entendu l'armure parler… 'Il ne veut mieux pas tirer de conclusions hâtives, pensa le russe. On verra bien si ça se reproduit…'

- C'est magnifique ! s'exclama la jeune fille en admirant les sculptures et les peintures bouddhistes qui ornaient le temple.

- Shaka vient d'Inde et est la réincarnation de Bouddha. Il passe beaucoup de temps à méditer.

- C'est splendide !

Ils passèrent ensuite le temple du lion, où le chevalier expliqua qu'il était le frère du chevalier du sagittaire. Ils se rendirent ensuite au temple du cancer.

- Et voici le temple de Deathmask euh je veux dire Angelo.

- Deathmask ?

- Je ne sais pas si je devrais te raconter ça mais… En fait Angelo était l'assassin attitré du sanctuaire jusqu'à il y a peu. Il a tué beaucoup de monde dont beaucoup d'innocents. A cause de ça il a pris le nom de Deathmask. Ce n'est qu'après sa résurrection qu'il a recommencé à utiliser son vrai nom.

- Je vois.

- Ca ne te fait pas peur ?

- Pas vraiment. Tu dis qu'il a changé et il s'est comporté de façon convenable avec nous… Si il regrette vraiment ce qu'il a fait alors je ne vois pas de raisons de lui en vouloir.

Les deux jeunes gens traversèrent ensuite le temple du gémeau où le cygne lui raconta l'histoire des deux frères, le temple du taureau et le temple du bélier.

- Et voici l'atelier où Mü répare nos armures.

- C'est super ! Comment fait-il ?

- J'utilise le cosmos de l'armure ainsi que le sang des chevaliers pour leur rendre leur solidité, expliqua une voix derrière eux.

Alice sursauta et se cacha derrière Hyoga.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est que Mü, dit Hyoga en riant.

La jeune fille se mit sur la pointe des pieds et regarda par-dessus l'épaule du chevalier. En effet le bélier est en train de s'avancer vers eux.

- Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. Je suis venu vous chercher, Athéna souhaite vous poser quelques questions.

- Je ne pense pas pouvoir lui apprendre quoique ce soit de nouveau.

- Allons-y dit Hyoga.

- Mais…

Le tibétain lui prit la main et les téléporta tous les trois dans la grande salle. Les deux chevaliers reprirent leurs places laissant seule Alice devant Athéna.

- J'aimerais te poser quelques questions sur ce que les immortels ont dit. Vous êtes apparemment la seule à pouvoir les entendre. Savez-vous pourquoi ? demanda la déesse.

- Non votre Altesse. Gabrielle et Hyoga pensent que j'ai un cosmos puissant qui m'aurait permis d'accéder à leur pensée.

- Oui, cette histoire de colonne de lumière c'est bien ça ? Nous éclaircirons ce point plus tard. Qu'avez-vous entendu exactement ?

- Juste quelques mots qui revenaient sans cesse : 'clé des esprits', 'libérer âmes' et 'douleur' et...

- Et ?

- Rien d'important, votre Majesté.

- Vous avez apparemment touché une de ses créatures. Comment était-il ? Tous les détails peuvent être capitaux, dit Shion

- Je ne sais pas monseigneur.

- Vous ne savez pas?

- Non, à l'instant où il m'a touchée, j'ai ressenti une immense douleur. Comme si mon corps était en feu et qu'on y enfonçait des milliers d'épées.

- Je vois…

- Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous en apprendre d'avantage.

- Ce n'est rien. Mais une chose est sûre nous ne pouvons pas laisser ces monstres en liberté plus longtemps, déclara Athéna.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit des monstres… murmura Alice.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demanda Shion

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit des monstres, répéta la jeune fille plus fort.

- Pourquoi cela ? Ils m'ont tout l'aire d'être des monstres à moi.

- Eh bien… Déjà ils n'attaquent pas tout le monde, seulement certaines personnes. La preuve c'est que l'un d'entre eux se baladait dans le campus sans faire le moindre mal. Il y a aussi cette douleur. S'ils la ressentent aussi, je peux comprendre qu'ils en perdent la tête. Et puis…

- Et puis ?

- En fait je ne suis pas très sûre, mais je crois avoir entendu quelque chose d'autre… Lorsque la lumière de Laksmi les a détruits, j'ai cru entendre une voix qui disait merci. Elle était très différente de la voix des immortels, qui est très grave et comme si des centaines de personnes parlaient en même temps… Cette voix-là était une voix de petite fille… Mais je ne sais pas si j'ai rêvé ou non.

Le silence se fit dans la salle suite à cette déclaration.

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dis avant ? demanda Ayumi.

- Je pensais avoir imaginé cette voix, mais plus j'y pense, plus il me semble l'avoir réellement entendue.

- Très bien. Ce sera tout pour ce soir, déclara le grand pope. Nous reprendrons cette discussion demain. Merci encore de votre aide World's Stars. Mü et Kiki vont vous ramenez au dortoir.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment sommeil, grogna Coralie. Il n'est que 16h dans ma tête.

- Essai de te forcer, dit Saraï, sinon tu ne pourras pas te lever demain.

Les douze jeunes filles accompagnées de Marine, Shaina, June et Shunrei partirent donc se coucher.

07h30, Athènes, Grèce.

Angelo se dirigea vers sa cuisine. Il était encore tôt mais le cancer n'arrivait plus à dormir. Il fouilla dans ses placards pour préparer son petit-déjeuner mais il ne trouva rien à son goût. 'Ca y est, pensa le chevalier, j'ai pris des goûts de luxe. C'est de la faute de cette gamine, elle cuisine trop bien…' Le cancer réfléchit quelques secondes et attrapa soudain autant de nourriture que ses bras pouvaient contenir. Il sortit de son temple et se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles. En traversant le temple des gémeaux, il croisa Saga qui le regardait avec un air étonné :

- Où tu vas comme ça ?

- Prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

- Où ça ?

- Au dortoir des filles.

- Je te demande pardon !

- Ouais, y a une gamine qui cuisine super bien.

Ce commentaire piqua la curiosité du grec : le cancer n'était pas du genre à faire des compliments. Il décida donc de l'accompagner. Ils passèrent le temple du taureau et arrivèrent devant celui du bélier où ils furent accueillis par Kiki.

- Bonjour ! Vous allez où ?

- Nous allons prendre notre petit-déjeuner avec les filles qui sont arrivées hier, répondit Saga.

- Ah ! Je veux venir ! Maître est-ce que je peux y aller ?

- Tu crois que ça ne posera pas de problème ? demanda le bélier au gémeau.

- Pas d'après Angelo…

- Très bien. Kiki, va chercher quelques fruits qu'on n'arrive pas les mains vides.

Peu de temps après, les quatre chevaliers arrivèrent devant le dortoir. La porte s'ouvrit avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de frapper et Gabrielle apparu devant eux.

- Bonjour ! Je vous ai sentis arriver. Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, répondit l'italien.

La jeune américaine remarqua leurs bras chargés de nourriture. Elle leur sourit et cria à l'intérieur :

- Ingrid ! Tu peux mettre quatre couverts de plus ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Angelo, Saga, Mü et Kiki mangent avec nous.

- C'est nouveau ça, dit Shaina qui venait de sortir de sa chambre.

- Entrez, fit la chevalière du rêve aux invités. Li-Mei et Ayumi sont parties faire les courses, elles ne devraient pas tarder.

En effet quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent avec de nombreux sacs. Gabrielle partit ensuite vers la cuisine pour préparer à manger.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ? proposa Mü.

- Non merci, c'est bon.

Angelo regarda la jeune fille partir et décida de la suivre. Il s'installa à une des chaises de la cuisine et commença à l'observer.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes ?

- Je veux savoir comment tu fais pour préparer des trucs aussi bons.

- Alors viens par-là, dit l'américaine en souriant.

- Je croyais que t'avais pas besoin d'aide.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin, mais tu n'apprendras rien en me regardant. Il faut essayer soi-même.

Le cancer s'attela donc à la tâche sous le regard amusé de la jeune fille et de Karen qui passait devant la cuisine. Celle-ci rejoignit ensuite le salon où Li-Mei se préparait à faire ses exercices entourée de ses amies et des trois chevaliers. Elle décida de chanter 'Listen to your heart' de DHT. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, les chevaliers d'Athéna ne purent s'empêcher d'applaudir. Saga surtout avait été impressionné, il n'avait jamais entendu personne mettre autant d'émotions dans sa voix. Puis Gabrielle appela tout le monde à table. Après avoir fini de manger, ils visitèrent le sanctuaire. Ils reçurent ensuite la visite de Shaka qui venait les prévenir qu'ils étaient attendus dans la salle d'entretien.

Athéna regarda ses chevaliers et se leva :

- Après avoir longuement réfléchi, Shion et moi avons décidé qu'il serait préférable de mettre les autres temples d'Europe au courant de la situation. Je vais donc envoyer des chevaliers dans les temples d'Héphaïstos, Arès, Hadès, Apollon, Poséidon et Artémis. Je voudrais que les World's Stars les accompagnent, si cela est possible.

- Bien sûr Majesté, mais comprenez que si nous recevons des ordres de nos temples, nous devrons… commença Saraï.

- J'en suis parfaitement consciente et vous serez libre de partir quand vous le devrez. Cette mission que je vous confie est plus un service qu'un ordre.

- Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes alors, reprit Ingrid.

- Ikki, Saraï, Li-Mei et Saga, je voudrais que vous partiez en Italie voir Héphaïstos. Gabrielle, Shaka, Angelo et Karen iront en France au temple d'Apollon. J'aimerais envoyer Freya, Kanon, Coralie et Aphrodite chez Poséidon. Pour Artémis, je souhaiterais que Hyoga, Yesim, Shiryu et Shunrei…

- Avec tout mon respect Princesse, pourquoi Shunrei doit-elle venir ? demanda le chevalier du Dragon, inquiet de voir sa bien-aimée risquer d'affronter des terribles dangers.

- C'est elle qui me l'a demandé. Elle voulait pouvoir aider et je pense que ses talents de persuasion vous seront d'une grande aide.

- J'accepte d'y aller déesse, répondit Shunrei.

- Ensuite Sheila, Milo, Ingrid et Aioros partiront pour l'Espagne chez Arès et Ayumi, Shun, Laksmi et Aldébaran iront chez Hadès en passant par son château en Allemagne. Est-ce que quelqu'un a des questions ou des objections ?

- Vous devrez voyager le plus souvent en groupe. Vous passez d'abord chez Poséidon, puis Héphaïstos, Hadès, Apollon et enfin les deux derniers groupes se sépareront pour rejoindre les temples d'Arès et d'Artémis, déclara Shion. Vous partez demain matin. Les autres chevaliers resteront ici pour assurer la sécurité du sanctuaire. Vous pouvez disposer.

Les Chevaliers quittèrent la salle et partirent se préparer. Mais certains d'entre eux n'avaient pas l'esprit tranquille. Shiryu n'approuvait toujours pas la décision de Shunrei et se promit de ne jamais la quitter des yeux. Milo se fit la même promesse. Arès n'était pas quelqu'un avec qui on plaisantait et le caractère de Sheila risquait de lui attirer des ennuis. Mais le plus inquiet était Hyoga qui, même si il savait qu'Alice ne risquait rien au sanctuaire, rechignait à la laisser seule, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé au temple de la balance.

- Tu as l'air bien songeur, dit le chevalier du verseau en apercevant l'air de son disciple. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je m'inquiète pour Alice, Maître. Je sais qu'elle ne risque rien mais…

- Je veillerais sur elle, ne t'en fais pas. Remplis ta mission le cœur tranquille et cesse de t'en faire.

- Merci Maître.

- Hyoga ! entendirent-ils quelqu'un appeler.

Les deux chevaliers se retournèrent et virent la jeune française courir dans leur direction. Le verseau partit et laissa les deux jeunes gens seuls.

- J'espère que tout se passera sans problème, dit la jeune fille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai demandé à mon Maître de te protéger si le temple se fait attaquer.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète mais pour toi ! C'est toi qui va dehors et qui risque de se faire attaquer.

Le jeune homme sourit à sa remarque.

- Alice ?

- Oui ?

- Je préférerais que tu ne t'approches pas du temple de la balance pendant mon absence. Cette histoire de voix me préoccupe un peu et je voudrais vérifier toute cette histoire par moi-même à mon retour. Donc en attendant, si tu pouvais rester éloignée, ça me rassurerait.

- Bien sûr, pas de problème. Mais tu sais, c'était peut-être juste la fatigue.

- Je préfère ne pas prendre de risque.

- D'accord. Je vais te laisser te préparer. Vous partez quand ?

- A 9h.

- Je viendrais vous dire au revoir alors. A demain !

- A demain.

Hyoga sourit en la voyant partir.

- Tu comptes rester cacher encore combien de temps Angelo ?

- J'étais pas vraiment caché, je voulais juste pas interrompre, dit le cancer en sortant du coin où il était.

- Depuis quand ça te gène d'interrompre les gens ?

- Depuis que je sais ce que ça fait d'être dérangé quand on est avec quelqu'un qu'on aime bien.

- Donc tu es bien amoureux de Gabrielle…

- Je sais pas si je suis amoureux ou pas, mais j'aime pas qu'on me dérange quand je suis avec elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle me fait sentir humain. J'lui ai dit pour Deathmask et tu sais ce qu'elle a répondu ? 'Tu es quelqu'un de bien Angelo, qui sait reconnaître ses erreurs et essaie de les corriger'. On a pas idée de sortir des trucs pareils, j'te jure.

- Ahahah, en effet. Mais toi au moins tu pourras la protéger alors que moi je dois la laisser.

- J'crois pas que t'aies besoin de t'inquiéter. Visiblement c'est devenu en moins d'une journée la chouchoute du sanctuaire, les apprentis et les gardes l'adorent.

- Ca ne me rassure pas du tout...

- T'en fais pas. De toute façon, Marine, Shaina et June sont là si elle en a besoin et Camus a dit qu'il la protégerait, y aura aucun problème.

- J'espère que tu as raison…

Les deux chevaliers rentrèrent chez eux et firent leurs bagages.

Alors ? Des commentaires ? Trucs que je peux améliorer ? Dans le prochain chapitre, les voyages commencent. Nos chevaliers vont chez Poséidon ! A dimanche (j'espère) !


	14. Poséidon

AAAHHHH ! Je viens de me rendre compote que ça fait trois semaines que j'écris des chapitres mais que j'oublie de les publier ! Je suis sincèrement désolée ! Je poste donc aujourd'hui les trois chapitres que j'aurais dus publier… Encore désolée ! Enjoy and review.

09h00, Athènes, Grèce.

Athéna, ses chevaliers et les World's Stars se retrouvèrent à l'entrée du sanctuaire pour voir partir ceux qui avaient été envoyés en mission. Après quelques mots d'encouragement de la part de la déesse, les messagers partirent. Une fois qu'ils eurent disparus au loin, les chevaliers retournèrent à leurs obligations. Alice, June, Marine et Shaina restèrent encore quelques instants puis décidèrent de rentrer chez elles. En chemin, Alice apprit que June venait d'Ethiopie, Marine du Japon et Shaina d'Italie.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas allée voir Héphaïstos si tu viens de là-bas ? Ça aurait été plus facile pour trouver le temple… demanda la jeune française.

- Je n'y suis restée que jusqu'à mes deux ans, ensuite je suis venue ici, donc ça ne servait pas à grand-chose que j'y aille.

- Je vois. Alors vous aussi vous êtes des World's Stars !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Les World's Stars est le nom donné à notre groupe d'amies parce que on vient toutes d'un pays différents, et du coup vous aussi vous en faites partis ! Sauf… si vous ne voulez pas, bien sûr…

- Je serais ravi d'en faire partie, déclara Marine.

- Moi aussi ! s'exclama June.

- Pourquoi pas… dit Shaina.

- C'est vrai ? Génial ! On est quinze maintenant, seize si on compte Shunrei mais je ne lui ai pas encore demandé…

- Je pense qu'elle acceptera, reprit Marine.

- On ferait bien de retourner entrainer les novices, dit June. Tu veux venir avec nous Alice ?

- Je veux bien mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais tenir le rythme.

- Je pense que ça ira, tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème. Et puis ça te maintiendra en forme ! Même si tu n'es pas chevalière, il faut que tu sois capable de pouvoir te battre un minimum.

- Je ferai de mon mieux.

Les quatre jeunes femmes partirent donc entrainer les apprentis. Alice avait un peu de mal à suivre au début mais elle tenait le coup. Elle ne voulait absolument pas risquer que ses amis soient blessés parce qu'elle était trop lente à sortir de leurs pattes.

12h00, sur une des îles de la mer Méditerranée.

Les chevaliers s'approchèrent du temple de Poséidon. Freya, Kanon, Coralie et Aphrodite se séparèrent du groupe et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du sanctuaire, tandis que leurs compagnons continuaient leur route en direction de l'Italie. En arrivant près de la porte, Kanon aperçu Io le chevalier de la Scylla.

- Io ! appela-t-il.

- Kanon ! Que viens-tu faire par ici ? Et qui sont ces jeunes filles ? demanda le général en apercevant Freya et Coralie.

- J'apporte de mauvaises nouvelles malheureusement. Nous devons voir Poséidon de toute urgence, tu peux nous faire rentrer ?

- Ca a l'air plutôt sérieux… Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire à son bureau.

- Merci.

Les quatre messagers suivirent le général jusqu'au palais de Poséidon. Lorsqu'il fut averti de leurs présences, celui-ci les reçut immédiatement.

- Bonjour Kanon. J'imagine que tu n'es pas venu pour me faire une visite de courtoisie.

- En effet, on a des problèmes.

- On ?

- Oui, il semble que tous les sanctuaires soient affectés et en danger. Je te présente Coralie chevalière de la foudre et Freya chevalière de la neige.

- De quels temples venez-vous ?

- Je viens du temple d'Odin et Coralie de celui d'Illapa, répondit Freya.

- Je n'en ai jamais entendu parlés.

- Permettez que je vous résume la situation, altesse.

Pendant que Freya expliquait au dieu leur problème Coralie discutait avec Io de la situation en Amérique du Sud. En effet le jeune homme venait du Chili et avait peu de nouvelles de son pays d'origine. Le temple d'Illapa se trouvant non loin en Bolivie, la jeune fille put lui faire part des derniers événements. Aphrodite observait l'échange légèrement agacé. 'Pour qui se prend ce blanc bec à vouloir à tout prix lui parler ? Il ne devrait même plus s'inquiéter de son pays natal et seulement se concentrer sur son sanctuaire…' pensa le chevalier du poisson. 'Et puis pourquoi elle sourit tout le temps ? Elle ne sourit pas comme ça avec moi. Ça lui va très bien ce sourire… Et puis c'est son problème, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en fais ! Non je ne suis pas jaloux, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le serais !'

- Et donc vous pensez que cette clé des esprits se trouve quelque part dans l'océan ? demanda le dieu.

- En fait nous ignorons où elle se trouve, mais il y a en effet une possibilité pour que ce soit le cas. On ne sait pas non plus qu'elle forme elle a, reprit la jeune finlandaise.

- Je vois. Dans ce cas je crois pouvoir vous aider. Io ! Va me chercher tous les généraux. Je veux qu'ils viennent ici tout de suite.

Io partit en courant chercher ses compagnons.

- Que sait-on sur cette clé ?

- Pas grand-chose. Juste qu'elle a été créée par Gaïa et qu'elle est entourée d'une aura divine d'après Athéna.

- Je comprends. Ah voilà mes subordonnés ! Je vous présente Thétis, Bian, Karsa, Issac, Sorente, Krishna et Io. Nous avons un nouvel ennemi et j'ai décidé de rejoindre Athéna en Grèce. Je pourrais ainsi mieux vous tenir informer des événements. Thétis et Issac viendront avec moi. Io, tu es le responsable jusqu'à ce que je revienne, est-ce bien compris ?

- Oui monseigneur.

- Je veux que Bian, Karsa, Sorente et Krishna organisent des patrouilles de recherche à travers tous les océans.

- Que cherchons nous ? demanda Bian.

- Je ne sais pas, ça peut être n'importe quoi. La seule chose qu'on sait c'est que ça dégage une aura divine.

- Cela risque d'être long…

- Nous avons peu de temps. Envoyez tous ceux qui sont disponibles. Retournez chaque grain de sable, fouillez chacun coquillage. Utilisez vos pouvoirs au besoin. Mais si cette clé est dans la mer, je veux qu'elle soit retrouvée.

- Ce sera fait Maître.

- Bien, vous pouvez disposer. Thétis, Isaac, allez-vous préparer. Rendez-vous dans quatre heures devant le palais. Io, viens avec moi, je dois te parler de certains problèmes à régler. Quand à vous, dit-il en se tournant vers les chevaliers, je vous propose de visiter la cité. Kanon pourra vous servir de guide.

- Bien. Merci monseigneur, remercia Freya.

Les quatre messagers sortirent du palais et Kanon leur fit visiter la ville. Elle était assez petite mais elle était très animée.

- Je ne sais pas vous, mais je commence à avoir faim dit le gémeau. Je connais un bon resto un peu plus loin. Ça vous dit ?

- Que serve-t-il ? demanda Freya.

- Du poisson, des fruits de mer et des légumes, les gens ne mangent pas de viande ici.

- Ca m'a l'air très bien.

Ils partirent donc déjeuner. Pour le plus grand bonheur d'Aphrodite, Coralie s'assit à côté de lui et ils discutèrent de ses roses. Leur discussion était très animée et à plusieurs reprises la jeune guerrière éclata de rire en écoutant le chevalier lui raconter ses mésaventures, comme la fois où Camus avait fait geler ses roses parce qu'elles sentaient trop fort… 'Je ne la fais peut-être pas autant sourire mais au moins je la fais rire' pensa le poisson en admirant la jeune guadeloupéenne. Ils finirent rapidement de manger et retournèrent au palais. Poséidon, Isaac et Thétis les attendaient.

- Alors ? Comment trouvez-vous ma ville ? demanda le dieu.

- C'est magnifique, monseigneur, répondit Freya.

- Laissez tomber le monseigneur et le vouvoiement, appelez-moi juste Julian. Bon on y va ?

- Oui, allons-y.

Les sept chevaliers sortirent de la cité. Thétis marchait à côté de Freya.

- Tu es la princesse Freya n'est-ce pas ? La sœur de la prêtresse d'Odin, demanda la sirène.

- En effet et tu es ?

- Je m'appelle Thétis.

- Désolée de te demander ça, mais… Tu es une fille ou un garçon ? Je préfère demander depuis l'affaire Aphrodite.

- Je vois. Je suis une fille et…

- AAAAHH ! entendirent les chevaliers.

- Coralie ! s'écria Aphrodite en se précipitant vers elle.

Coralie venait d'être balayée par un énorme poing et semblait avoir perdu connaissance. Le poisson couru la récupérer et la prit dans ses bras.

- C'est donc ça un immortel… dit Julian.

- Courez ! COUREZ ! hurla la finlandaise.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- On ne peut pas le battre sans Laksmi ! Il faut s'enfuir le plus vite possible !

- Mais…

- Arrêtez de jouer les héros, ça ne sert à rien, dit Coralie qui venait de reprendre connaissance. On ne peut pas les battre et…

Coralie s'arrêta brusquement. Aphrodite la regarda pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas et la vit fixer son regard sur l'un des tatouages de la créature.

- Ah Puch… murmura la jeune fille en tremblant.

- Quoi ? demanda le poisson.

- C'est impossible…

- QUE TOUT LE MONDE S'ACCROCHE A MOI ! cria le gémeau. JE VAIS NOUS TRANSPORTER AU SANCTUAIRE ! GOLDEN TRIANGLE !

Aussitôt tous les combattants se retrouvèrent à quelques mètres de l'entrée. Isaac était furieux de n'avoir pas pu combattre, Thétis, Freya et Poséidon essayaient de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer tandis que Kanon contactait le sanctuaire pour les prévenir. Aphrodite regarda la jeune fille qu'il serrait toujours dans ses bras. Elle tremblait encore et avait l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme.

19h00 (heure d'Athènes), quelque part dans le monde.

Iule sirotait tranquillement son verre de vin en lisant les derniers rapports sur l'amélioration des capacités des immortels. Le projet avançaient assez bien, bientôt ils seraient assez résistants pour survivre à la lumière sacrée émise par la chevalière de la protection. Il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

- Entrez.

- Monseigneur, le grand prêtre d'Ah Puch est ici.

- Il vient surement me faire son rapport sur l'attaque qui vient d'avoir lieu. Faites le entrer.

Le prêtre entra et s'inclina devant l'homme derrière le bureau.

- Alors ?

- Tout ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu général. Ils se sont enfuis avant de se battre.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, il semblerait que deux jeunes chevalières étaient avec eux. Elles ont dû les prévenir qu'ils ne pourraient pas gagner et les ont forcés à prendre la fuite.

- Je vois, donc ça n'a servi à rien. C'est tout ?

- Non général, il semble que l'une d'entre elles ait reconnu le symbole d'Ah Puch. Je ne pense pas que nous craignons grand-chose mais il serait préférable de faire attention la prochaine fois, sinon nous risquons de trop attirer l'attention sur nous.

- Oui… Il faut s'en occuper. Même avec les immortels, il vaut mieux faire profil bas tant que nous n'aurons pas infiltré les cinq empires. Et la clé des esprits ?

- Toujours introuvable monseigneur.

- Il faut se dépêcher, le Maître n'est pas patient… Avez-vous envoyé des émissaires dans les temples susceptibles de nous rejoindre ?

- Oui, général. Les temples de Loki, Seth et Susano-ô ont répondu à l'appel. Ils veulent tous leurs vengeances contre les dieux principaux, et ils sont d'accord pour nous aider.

- Parfait, parfait.

- J'ai également appris qu'Athéna envoyait des messagers dans son empire pour demander de l'aide aux temples secondaires. L'escouade que nous avons attaquée revenait du temple de Poséidon.

- Cela pourrait devenir problématique. Demandez à Loki d'envoyer ses immortels attaquer le groupe qui se dirige vers le temple du forgeron. S'ils l'atteignent et réussissent à convaincre le dieu de les aider, ils auront des armes plus puissantes et seront plus difficiles à exterminer.

- Bien monseigneur. Il en sera fait selon vos désirs.

Le prêtre quitta la salle. Iule se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de son bureau. 'Tout semble se dérouler à merveille, pensa-t-il. Le Maître sera ravi. Avec Loki, Seth et Susano-ô qui viennent de nous rejoindre, nous pourrons bientôt commencer à envahir les autres temples. Bien sûr il reste le problème du temple d'Athéna à régler. Ses chevaliers sont puissants mais l'un d'entre eux manque. Sans le chevalier de la balance, l'équilibre est rompu et Athéna ne peut presque rien contre nous. Sauf si elle parvient à réunir les temples secondaires à ses côtés. Nous devons à tout prix l'en empêcher. Je ne pense pas qu'Arès soit un problème, il ne l'a jamais aimée et s'il ne l'a pas encore trahie, c'est par peur des représailles… Mais il ne nous menace pas. Quant à Héphaïstos, l'attaque des chevaliers devrait suffire à le mettre en garde. Il ne l'a joindra pas nous plus, il a toujours refusé de prendre part aux guerres divines. Les plus grands problèmes seront Artémis Apollon, Hadès et Poséidon. Ce dernier l'a déjà rejointe, il faut donc faire en sorte que les jumeaux divins et le dieu des enfers ne se rallient pas à elle… Je pense que nos nouveaux alliés peuvent s'en occuper. Avec nos nouveaux immortels, rien ne pourra nous arrêter.'

Il y a des gens qui sont allés à la Japan Expo ce weekend ? J'ai trouvé deux posters de chevaliers du zodiaque, je suis super contente ! Je poste le prochain chapitre tout de suite.


	15. Nos ennemis'

Voici donc le deuxième chapitre d'aujourd'hui. Enjoy !

20h00, Athènes, Grèce.

Saori faisait les cents pas devant l'infirmerie où avaient été emmenés les chevaliers. Heureusement, aucun d'entre eux n'était grièvement blessé mais l'état de Coralie était très inquiétant. Elle ne cessait de trembler et était aussi pâle qu'un fantôme. Elle entendit des pas et se retourna. Elle vit Alice, June, Marine et Shaina courir dans sa direction.

- Comment vont-ils ? demanda Alice inquiète. Est-ce que c'est vrai que Coralie est blessée ?

- Plus que les blessures physiques, je dirais qu'elle est blessée psychologiquement. On dirait qu'elle a vu quelque chose de terrifiant, répondit la déesse.

- Est-ce que je peux aller la voir ?

- Je pense que oui, mais fais attention.

- Je vous remercie.

- Comment vont les autres ? demanda June.

- Ils vont bien. Isaac est furieux de s'être « enfui » mais à part ça, personne n'est blessé.

- Faut-il prévenir les autres messagers ? demanda Marine.

- Nous le ferons dès que nous en saurons plus. Je pense que Coralie peut nous éclaircir sur certains points, mais dans son état actuel, ce serait trop dangereux.

-Si seulement Maître Dohko était encore avec nous, je suis sûre qu'il saurait quoi faire, murmura June.

- Oui, mais cela fait bientôt trois ans qu'il est mort, et aucun chevalier n'a été désigné pour prendre sa place, reprit Athéna. Si les douze chevaliers étaient réunis je pourrais faire appel au pouvoir suprême des armures, mais sans le chevalier de la balance c'est impossible.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant Aphrodite sortir de la pièce.

- Comment tu vas ? demanda June.

- Moi, ça va, mais je vais chercher de quoi calmer un peu Coralie. J'ai du thé à la rose qui devrait faire l'affaire.

Il partit à la vitesse de la lumière chercher de quoi aider la jeune chevalière. Aiolia et Mü sortirent de la salle. Le lion prit immédiatement l'aigle dans ses bras, soulagé qu'elle ne fasse pas partie des chevaliers envoyés hors du sanctuaire. 'Au moins ici elle est en sécurité' pensa-t-il. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis la fin de la guerre contre Poséidon et la mort d'Aiolia lors de la rébellion d'Hadès les avaient tous les deux profondément bouleversés. Depuis, ils faisaient beaucoup plus attention à ne pas mourir inutilement. Bien sûr, puisqu'ils étaient chevaliers, ils savaient qu'ils seraient souvent confrontés à la mort, mais tentaient de l'éviter le plus possible.

Alice entra dans l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers le lit de la chevalière de la foudre. Celle-ci était roulée en boule, enfouie sous les couvertures, tremblante. Elle n'avait plus rien de la fière et courageuse jeune femme qu'elle connaissait. La française prit la main de son amie et entonna une berceuse que ça mère avait l'habitude de chanter. Les tremblements de Coralie s'atténuèrent peu à peu et la jeune chevalière plongea dans un profond sommeil. 'J'aimerai savoir ce qui ne va pas. Comme ça je pourrais peut-être l'aider' pensa la jeune fille.

- _Je peux t'aider_, entendit-elle. _Je peux te montrer ce qui la trouble tant_.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda la jeune française.

- _Je suis toi, je suis ton autre moitié. Je attendais, Alice d'Esteile._

- Comment connaissez-vous mon vrai nom de famille !

- _Je te cherchais. Je t'ai choisie toi, pour devenir ma nouvelle maîtresse._

- Je ne comprends rien du tout. Mais ce n'est pas important pour l'instant. Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui ne va pas chez Coralie ?

- _Je le peux. Mais le souhaites-tu vraiment ?_

- Bien sûr que oui ! Montrez-moi immédiatement !

- _A tes ordres, maîtresse._

Une lumière enveloppa les deux jeunes filles. Alice sentit son esprit quitter son corps et pénétrer la mémoire de la jeune guadeloupéenne. Soudain se fut comme si son esprit absorbait les souvenirs de la chevalière. Elle vit l'attaque, elle vit le symbole gravé sur le torse de l'immortel et en comprit soudain la signification. Elle retira vivement sa main, regarda une dernière fois son amie toujours tremblante et couru prévenir les chevaliers. Dans le temple de la balance, la lumière qui avait pendant un instant illuminée les salles s'éteignait doucement.

Aphrodite revenait de son temple un peu étonné. Il aurait juré avoir vu le temple de la balance s'illuminer, mais lorsqu'il était arrivé sur place, la lumière avait disparu. Rien ne semblait avoir été déplacé et rien n'indiquait que quelqu'un était venu. 'D'où pouvait bien venir cette lumière ? se demanda-t-il. On aurait dit la même lumière que celle qui est apparue dans le parc il y a quelques jours… Ce n'est pas très grave, on verra ça plus tard. Le plus important est de s'occuper de Coralie.' Le chevalier repartit vers son temple, récupéra le thé et retourna vers la chambre de la jeune fille. En chemin il vit Alice courir comme si elle avait le diable à ses trousses.

- Alice ! appela-t-il.

- Aphrodite ! Je sais pourquoi Cora est dans cet état. Il faut absolument que je parle à Athéna !

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Un peu mieux, les médecins disent qu'elle s'en sortira.

- Tant mieux. Viens, je t'emmène voir la princesse.

Les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent rapidement à la salle de conférence et furent surpris d'y voir tous les chevaliers ainsi que les dieux.

- Que se passe-t-il Aphrodite ? A-t-on des nouvelles de la part de Coralie ? demanda Saori.

- Il semblerait Déesse qu'Alice est découvert quelque chose sur le sujet, répondit le poisson en prenant place à la table. Mais je n'en sais moi-même rien.

- Nous t'écoutons Alice.

- Coralie a reconnu le symbole gravé sur le torse de l'immortel qui l'a attaquée. C'est le symbole du dieu Ah Puch, maître des Enfers en Amérique latine. Son temple se trouve au Guatemala. Il semble que ce soit lui qui ait envoyé l'immortel.

- C'est donc lui notre ennemi, dit Poséidon. Parfait, nous n'avons plus qu'à attaquer le temple et nos problèmes seront réglés.

- Je ne pense pas mon seigneur, dit la française.

- Pourquoi ?

- D'après Coralie, le temple d'Ah Puch est extrêmement surveillé, et il lui est matériellement impossible de créer des combattants de cette nature. Ce qui signifie qu'Ah Puch n'agit pas seul. Elle pense que quelqu'un fabrique les immortels, les donne à leurs alliés pour qu'ils les utilisent pour semer la panique.

- Ca veut dire que notre ennemi est en train d'infiltrer les zones, reprit Athéna. Mais pourquoi les temples se joindraient à eux ?

- Vengeance, envi de contrôler le monde, ce ne sont pas les raisons qui manquent, dit Camus. Par contre ça veut dire qu'il nous sera difficile de nos battre contre eux.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Poséidon.

- Si ils corrompent dieux, alors il est fort probable que cette guerre se change en une guerre fratricide, où les chevaliers de tous les temples se battront les uns contre les autres…

- Peut-être que c'est ça le plan final de ceux qui créent les immortels. Ils nous laissent nous entre-tués et ensuite ils prennent le control du monde… dit Shion.

- Et la clé des esprits dans tout ça ? demanda Athéna.

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être un moyen de finir le travail, histoire d'achever tous les survivants…

- Il faut immédiatement prévenir les messagers. Dites-leur d'être sur leurs gardes, ordonna la déesse.

Les chevaliers partirent. Alice et Aphrodite retournèrent au chevet de la chevalière de la foudre. Elle semblait aller mieux et avait arrêté de trembler.

- Au fait Alice, comment as-tu appris tout ça ? demanda le suédois.

- Je ne suis pas sûre. Je crois que mon cosmos m'a encore aidé. Sauf que là, je lui ai parlé.

- Tu as parlé à ton cosmos !

- Oui, il a dit un truc bizarre, comme quoi il était mon autre moitié et qu'il m'avait choisie pour être sa nouvelle maîtresse… J'ai pas tout compris et honnêtement je m'en fiche un peu. Le plus important c'est que grâce à ces informations, on en sait un peu plus sur notre ennemi.

Aphrodite ne répondit rien. Il n'avait jamais entendu dire qu'on pouvait parler à son cosmos, à son armure oui mais pas au cosmos. Il repensa à la lumière du temple de la balance. 'Non, c'est impossible, pensa-t-il. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle choisirait quelqu'un comme elle, après tout elle n'a jamais reçu d'entrainement… Peut-être qu'elle peut vraiment parler à son cosmos, après tout il semble qu'elle soit puissante… J'en parlerai à Hyoga à son retour, il en saura peut-être plus…'

08h00, Pompéi, Italie.

Ikki, Saraï, Li-Mei et Saga regardèrent les autres messagers s'en aller et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du temple d'Héphaïstos. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la porte, un poing s'abattit devant eux et trois immortels apparurent.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Saga. Les gardiens de l'entrée du temple ?

- Non ! Ceux sont des immortels ! s'exclama Li-Mei.

- Je vois, donc si on les bat, on aura plus de problèmes ! s'écria Ikki en s'élançant vers les créatures. _Phœnix Wings !_

- Reviens ! Ça ne sert à rien ! lui cria Saraï.

En effet, les immortels sortirent des flammes sans aucune égratignure. L'un d'entre eux frappa le chevalier du phénix qui vola sur plusieurs mètres avant de retomber au sol. Les immortels s'avancèrent vers lui dans l'idée de l'achever.

- _Galaxian Explosion !_ cria Saga en se précipitant vers le chevalier à terre.

- _Wind Wings !_ cria Li-Mei.

Aussitôt une tornade se forma autour d'eux, les séparant des monstres qui avançaient dans leur direction.

- Ca ne tiendra pas longtemps, il nous faut un plan et vite ! s'écria la chinoise.

- On pourrait essayer de les envoyer ailleurs, dit Saraï.

- Ailleurs ? Comme dans une autre dimension ? demanda le gémeau.

- Oui, ce serait parfait.

- Je peux m'en occuper, mais il faudrait les occuper pendant un temps et surtout les empêcher de bouger…

- On va voir ce qu'on peut faire, dit la chevalière du savoir. Ikki reste avec Saga pendant qu'il se prépare et protège-le.

- Ok.

- Li-Mei et moi, on va essayer de les retenir mais on ne tiendra pas longtemps donc il va falloir faire vite.

La tornade disparut peu à peu et bientôt les immortels réapparurent. Li-Mei et Saraï se précipitèrent sur eux pour les distraire pendant que Saga construisait une dimension pour les accueillir.

Loki regardait le combat qui se déroulait devant le temple du forgeron. Les chevaliers d'Athéna semblaient mal en point. 'Eh bien, si c'est tout ce dont Athéna dispose, elle n'est pas vraiment une menace…' pensa le dieu en riant. En effet, les immortels qu'il avait envoyés étaient plus forts que les précédents et les messagers ne semblaient pas réussir à les immobiliser. 'C'en est assez, pensa le dieu. Fini de jouer, montrons à Athéna et à Héphaïstos ce qu'il en coûte de nous défier… Tuez-les !' ordonna-t-il à ses soldats.

- Saraï ! cria Li-Mei.

La jeune fille venait d'être projetée à plusieurs mètres et ne semblait pas en mesure de se relever. L'un des immortels couru vers elle pour l'achever.

- _Blood Control !_

L'immortel s'arrêta comme immobilisé à quelques pas de la jeune fille. Les chevaliers se retournèrent vers la personne qui venait de sauver l'égyptienne. Debout sur les portes d'entrée du temple se tenait une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts. Elle portait une armure ornée de rubis rouge sang. Elle sauta du haut des portes et atterrit près de la chevalière du savoir qui n'avait pas repris connaissance. Elle regarda le monstre qui n'avait toujours pas bougé ainsi que les deux autres qui s'avançaient vers elle.

- Attaque-les, ordonna la jeune fille au monstre.

A la grande surprise des chevaliers, l'immortel se retourna et attaqua ses semblables.

- Si tu veux les envoyer dans une autre dimension c'est maintenant ou jamais, cria la jeune fille à Saga.

- Oui, _Another Dimension !_ s'écria le gémeau.

Une lumière enveloppa les trois créatures qui disparurent peu à peu. Loki observa la scène qui venait de se dérouler avec attention. 'Il semblerait que cette gamine risque de nous poser des problèmes, pensa-t-il. Il faut que j'en parle au général…'.

Ikki, Saga et Li-Mei regardaient l'inconnue qui leur avait sauvé la vie prendre Saraï sur son dos et se diriger vers le temple.

- Bon alors, vous venez ? dit-elle. On ne va pas laisser la porte ouverte pendant des heures surtout si ces choses reviennent…

Les trois chevaliers la suivirent à travers le temple. Elle les conduisit dans un petit appartement et elle déposa Saraï sur un lit. Puis elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et rapporta une trousse de soin qu'elle donna à Li-Mei.

- Vous pouvez l'utiliser pour vous soigner, dit-elle. Saraï va bien, elle est juste un peu secouée. Elle devrait se réveiller d'ici peu de temps.

- Merci beaucoup, répondit la Chinoise. Mais qui êtes-vous ? Vous semblez connaître Saraï et vous portez une armure. Êtes-vous une chevalière de ce temple ?

- Non, je suis apprentie ici. Je m'appelle Presea, je suis la chevalière de l'armure de bronze du sang. Je suis au service du temple d'Ahrima. J'ai vingt ans et je viens d'Oman. J'ai rencontré Saraï il y a quelques années lors d'une mission. Je suis surprise de la voir ici… Et vous qui êtes-vous et qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans ce sanctuaire ?

- Je suis Li-Mei du temple de Tialong et voici les chevaliers Saga et Ikki d'Athéna. Nous sommes venus demander l'aide d'Héphaïstos concernant un problème que nous avons.

- Ca a un rapport avec ce sur quoi Saraï enquêtait n'est-ce pas ? Et avec les monstres qui vous ont attaqués ?

- En effet.

- Je vois. J'ai un peu entendu parler de cette affaire. Je vais vous emmener chez le grand prêtre mais ne vous faites pas d'illusion, il va très certainement refuser de vous aider…

- Mais pourquoi ? Son temple aussi est menacé.

- Héphaïstos a toujours refusé de se mêler des guerres divines, et le fait que vous veniez du temple d'Athéna n'aide pas…

- Pourquoi ? demanda Saga.

- Athéna a offensé le forgeron en refusant de devenir sa compagne… Disons que depuis il ne la porte plus dans son cœur ….

- Je comprends mais il est capital que nous lui parlions, reprit la chinoise.

- Je vous y conduis, cette histoire m'intéresse aussi.

- Et pour Saraï ?

- Je vais lui laisser un mot et un plan en lui disant de nous rejoindre. Elle ne craint rien ici, elle pourra se reposer tranquillement.

Les quatre chevaliers quittèrent l'appartement de la jeune fille et se dirigèrent vers le palais du dieu forgeron.

Juste pour la petite histoire Presea a été très largement inspirée par Magic Knight Rayearth (j'adore ce manga, et je le recommande vivement (mais pas l'animé, je l'aime pas du tout).


	16. Armurière suprême et Seigneur des Enfers

Suite du temple d'Héphaïstos et rencontre avec Hadès ! Enjoy !

10h30, Pompéi, Italie.

Ikki observait la jeune fille qui les guidait à travers Pompéi. Il se demandait comment une fille comme elle avait pu se faire obéir d'un immortel… La chevalière du sang… Elle avait dit venir d'Oman alors que faisait-elle ici ?

- Hé ! appela-t-il.

- C'est à moi que tu parles ? demanda la jeune chevalière.

- Ouais. Comment t'as fait toute à l'heure avec les immortels ?

- J'ai utilisé leur sang pour les contrôler.

- Je te demande pardon ? s'exclama Li-Mei.

- Oui, mon armure du sang me permet de contrôler le sang dans le corps de mes adversaires, et de mes alliés en cas de besoin. Je peux lui ordonner de faire ce que je veux et par conséquent je peux contrôler les mouvements de mes adversaires. Mais ce n'est pas simple.

- Ca avait pourtant l'air facile tout à l'heure, dit Saga.

- C'est parce qu'ils étaient grands, qu'ils avaient donc beaucoup de sang, et qu'ils n'étaient pas très rapide. Ce serait difficile pour moi de contrôler complétement un humain normal, et quasiment impossible pour un chevalier…

- Je comprends, dit la jeune chinoise. Et tout cas c'est très pratique.

- Oui, je me sers surtout de ma maîtrise pour réparer les armures.

- Tu sais réparer les armures ? demanda le gémeau.

- Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis là. J'apprends à créer, à améliorer et à réparer les armures.

- C'est géniale ! s'exclama la chevalière du ciel.

- Nous sommes arrivés.

Les trois chevaliers s'arrêtèrent un instant surpris par l'apparence du palais d'Héphaïstos. Bien loin de la magnificence de celui d'Athéna, le palais ressemblait à une immense forge d'où une épaisse fumée noire s'échappait. Mais lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils furent étonnés de voir que les murs étaient couverts d'or et d'autres métaux précieux. La jeune armurière leur expliqua que le dieu y entreposait ses créations et que l'extérieur ne servait qu'à dissuader les intrus d'entrer. Presea les conduisit dans la salle du trône où le prêtre les attendait.

A peine furent-ils entrés dans la salle que le grand prêtre prit la parole :

- Je sais pourquoi vous-êtes là chevaliers, et je refuse de me joindre à vous.

- Mais seigneur, commença Li-Mei. Si vous savez la raison de notre présence, c'est que vous connaissez également les dangers qui menacent tous les temples !

- Ils ne nous menacent pas si nous ne nous opposons pas à eux ! J'en ai assez de ces stupides guerres divines. Je refuse d'y prendre part !

- Accordez nous au moins le temps de vous expliquer…

- Non ! Je vous ordonne de quitter immédiatement mon temple !

- Mais…

- TOUT DE SUITE !

Presea attrapa rapidement les trois chevaliers et les traina hors du palais. Ils étaient tous les trois estomaqués par la violence du refus du dieu. Ils savaient que ce ne serait pas facile, mais devoir repartir sans avoir eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit était assez dure à avaler.

- Je vous avais prévenus, dit Presea. Héphaïstos ne veut pas se battre, il refusera de se rallier à quiconque. Même avec les meilleurs arguments du monde vous n'arriverez pas à le convaincre.

- C'est une catastrophe, grogna Saga, nous comptions vraiment sur son aide pour avoir de nouvelles armures.

- Li-Mei ! Saga ! Ikki ! Presea ! entendirent les quatre chevaliers.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Saraï courir dans leur direction.

- Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda l'égyptienne.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

- A ce point-là ?

- Il n'a même pas voulu nous écouter… murmura la chinoise.

- Je vois. Que peut-on faire pour le faire changer d'avis ?

- Rien, dit Ikki.

Un nouveau silence s'abattit sur le groupe. Il fut brisé lorsqu'ils entendirent un jeune homme appeler la chevalière du sang.

- Presea !

- Felix ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- Le maître veut que tu continues l'armure d'or du chevalier des flammes. Il faudrait qu'elle soit prête pour ce soir.

- Je l'ai finie hier, elle est dans l'armurerie, je vais la chercher si tu veux.

- Ce serait parfait. Qui sont ces gens ? demanda le jeune homme en remarquant les chevaliers.

- Des amis à moi, ils viennent me rendre visite. Ils peuvent venir ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils se perdent…

- Bien sûr, et puis ça leur donnera l'occasion d'admirer le travail de l'armurière suprême du sanctuaire !

- L'armurière suprême ? demanda Li-Mei.

- C'est le titre qu'on lui a donné, expliqua Felix. Ses armures sont aussi puissantes que celles des dieux.

- Je vois.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à l'armurerie et Presea donna à Felix la nouvelle armure qu'elle venait de finir. En effet, l'armure était superbe. Elle avait l'air encore plus puissante et solide que les armures légendaires. Une fois sa tâche terminée, Presea les reconduisit à son appartement.

- Et donc, qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'imagine que nous allons retourner au sanctuaire annoncer la nouvelle à Athéna, répondit Saga.

- Je vois…

- Ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est qu'Héphaïstos peut potentiellement rejoindre nos ennemis et leur fabriquer des armures et des armures extrêmement puissantes, dit Saraï. Déjà que nos armures ne suffisent pas contre les immortels maintenant, alors s'il les aide… On est fichu.

- Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec nous ? demanda soudainement Ikki à Presea.

- Pardon ?

- Tes armures sont aussi puissantes que celles que le dieu fabrique, pas vrai ?

- C'est ce qu'on dit, mais aucune armure créée par un mortel ne peut égaler le travail des dieux.

- Ça reste encore à prouver. Je pense que c'est possible.

- Ikki a raison, reprit Saraï. Il faut que tu viennes avec nous, tu es notre seule chance.

- C'est un ordre de la part du temple principal ? Tu sais que je ne peux désobéir aux ordres de mon temple que si un gradé du temple principal m'en donne l'ordre.

- Sur le principe, tu serais d'accord ?

- Bien sûr que oui !

- Alors c'est un ordre. Je vais prévenir mon temple et ton temple. Officiellement tu viens avec nous comme soutien pour Yesim et moi, comme ça personne ne saura pour les armures.

- Il faut que ce soit secret ?

- Ce serait mieux, reprit Saga. Tu es un peu notre joker. Qui sait que tu fabriques des armures ?

- Personne en dehors du temple d'Héphaïstos.

- Pas même ton temple ?

- Non, je n'ai jamais jugé … utile de les informer. Honnêtement je n'aime pas beaucoup le nouveau dirigeant et je ne lui fais absolument pas confiance.

- Alors c'est réglé, dit Saraï. Fais tes valises, nous partons.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les cinq chevaliers sortirent du sanctuaire et se dirigèrent rapidement vers le temple d'Athéna. Ils venaient en effet d'avoir le message de la déesse sur la situation et craignaient d'être à nouveau attaqué.

09h00, Kiel, Allemagne.

Les quatre groupes de messagers restants arrivèrent devant le château abritant la porte d'accès aux Enfers. Ils avaient reçus le message d'Athéna quelques heures plutôt et se tenaient sur leurs gardes. Les nouvelles de Coralie avaient particulièrement choqué les World's Stars, surtout Karen. Même si elle savait que sa sœur s'en remettrait, elle aurait préféré être à ses côtés plutôt qu'en mission. Ayumi, Shun, Laksmi et Aldébaran se séparèrent du groupe et se dirigèrent vers la porte, en faisant promettre une dernière fois aux autres chevaliers d'être prudent. Shun ouvrit la porte et tous commencèrent leur descente en enfer. Après avoir marché pendant près d'une heure, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du palais.

- Comment se fait-il que personne n'ai essayé de nous arrêter ? demanda Ayumi.

- Il se trouve qu'on vient assez souvent ici. Du coup, les gardes nous connaissent et nous connaissons le chemin pour venir jusqu'au palais, répondit Shun.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose ou pas, dit Laksmi.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne chose du tout, entendirent les chevaliers. A cause d'eux on a plein de paperasses inutiles à remplir.

Les chevaliers virent un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs descendre les escaliers.

- Alors, comment vous êtes morts cette fois ? Il n'y a que vous deux ? demanda-t-il. Qui sont ces jeunes filles ? demanda-t-il en apercevant les deux World's Stars.

- Bonjour Minos. Nous ne sommes pas morts, nous avons été envoyés par Athéna pour demander audience à Hadès et Dame Perséphone. Ces jeunes filles sont Laksmi et Ayumi, et elles sont la raison de notre présence ici, expliqua le japonais.

- Ce doit être sérieux pour qu'Athéna vous envoie. Je vais vous conduire à la salle d'audience. Au fait, je m'appelle Minos, je suis l'un des trois juges des Enfers, dit-il au deux jeunes chevalières.

Le norvégien les fit entrer et le conduisit jusqu'à la salle. En chemin, ils croisèrent Eaque, Rhadamanthe et Rune qui semblaient eux aussi se diriger vers la salle.

- Rhadamanthe ! Eaque ! Rune ! appela le juge.

- Minos ! répondit Eaque. Que font les chevaliers d'Athéna ici ? Et qui est cette…

- Nous devons voir Hadès immédiatement, le coupa Shun. Vous comprendrez à ce moment-là. Une seconde, 'Qui est cette ?' Où est passé Laksmi ? demanda le chevalier en se retournant.

- Elle est parti soigné quelqu'un, répondit Ayumi, elle ne devrait pas tarder.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune indienne les rejoignit en courant.

- Où étais tu passée ? s'écria Minos. Tu aurais pu te perdre !

- J'ai vu un énorme chien et comme il avait l'air blessé, je l'ai soigné.

- Un chien ? Il n'y pas de chien ici. Il n'y a que Cerbère, reprit Eaque.

- Dis-moi, il avait pas trois têtes ton chien par hasard ? demanda Minos.

- Si.

Les trois juges la regardèrent d'un air incrédule. Cette fille venait ni plus ni moins que n'annoncer qu'elle avait soigné un immense chien à trois têtes, réputé pour sa dangerosité, comme si c'était parfaitement normal.

- Bon, vous nous montrez le chemin. Parce que mine de rien c'est urgent ce qu'on a à dire, reprit la chevalière de la protection.

Et en plus elle leur donnait des ordres ! Les juges les conduisirent à la salle d'audience en ruminant. Hadès et Perséphone les reçurent immédiatement. Ils ordonnèrent à Myu d'aller chercher Pandore et les autres spectres. Lorsque ceux-ci arrivèrent, l'audience put enfin commencer.

- Je vous remercie de nous accueillir, Majestés. Sachez que ce dont nous allons vous parler est de la plus haute importance et je vous demanderai de bien vouloir ne pas interrompre nos explications et d'attendre la fin pour poser des questions, dit Laksmi. Je suis la chevalière de l'armure d'argent de la protection, au service du temple secondaire de Vishnu et voici la princesse Ayumi, fille de la miko d'Amaterasu, chevalière de l'armure d'or du soleil.

Pendant que Laksmi expliquait la situation à ses souverains et aux juges, Rune observa les deux nouvelles venues. Celle qui parlait avait la peau très bronzée, typique des gens de son pays, des cheveux noirs descendant au milieu de dos et les yeux marrons. L'autre avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus, assez rare pour une japonaise lui semblait-il, et était pâle, très pâle. 'Trop pâle, pensa le spectre. On dirait qu'elle va…' Il courut rapidement dans sa direction, attirant l'attention des autres personnes dans la salle et rattrapa la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

- Princesse ! entendit-il crier.

Aussitôt la jeune indienne accourut pour vérifier l'état de la jeune fille qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda Perséphone.

- Je savais que ça allait arriver, grogna la chevalière de la protection.

Elle se leva et se tourna vers la souveraine des Enfers.

- Ayumi est la chevalière du soleil, elle est donc plus sensible à son absence. Si elle en est privée pendant trop longtemps, elle s'évanouit.

- Tu peux utiliser _Holy Light_ pour la soigner ? demanda le taureau.

- Cela ne changerait pas grand-chose. Elle se réveillerait pour quelques minutes et se ré-évanouirait juste après.

- Je comprends, dit la Reine. Rune, ramène là à la surface et…

- NON ! s'écria brusquement la jeune indienne. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle y retourne !

- Mais je croyais qu'il le fallait du soleil ?

- Oui, mais dehors, il y a peut-être des immortels. Je ne veux pas prendre de risque. Même si elle est évanouie, ici au moins elle est en sécurité, elle ne risque pas de mourir.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ces trucs te font si peur, dit Minos en riant.

- Tu ne les as jamais vus, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, déclara la chevalière.

Devant son ton et son expression plus sérieuse que la mort, Minos arrêta immédiatement de rire.

- Je comprends, dit Perséphone. Rune, amène-la dans mes jardins et reste à ses côtés. Nous te rejoindrons plus tard. La lumière qui l'éclaire n'équivaut certes pas à celle du soleil mais elle devrait l'aider à se sentir mieux.

- Je vous remercie votre Altesse, dit Laksmi en s'inclinant devant elle.

La chevalière retourna à ses explications. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, Hadès prit la parole :

- Ce que vous nous annoncez explique l'étrange crise à laquelle nous faisons face.

- Une crise, Majesté ?

- De nombreuses âmes ont disparu sans laisser la moindre trace. Il n'est pas impossible que ces âmes aient servi à fabriquer ces immortels, et qu'en les purifiant avec votre lumière, vous les libériez.

- Cela expliquerait effectivement la voix qu'Alice a entendue, dit Shun.

- Cette affaire est très inquiétante. Si la personne dernière tout ça elle la même que celle qui m'a contrôler, alors elle est extrêmement puissante et ne peut être laissée en liberté plus longtemps. Rhadamanthe, Eaque, Minos, Pandore ainsi que Rune vous raccompagneront au temple d'Athéna et vous aideront à mettre cette histoire au claire.

- Je vous remercie de votre soutien Majesté, dit la jeune indienne.

- Perséphone et moi resteront ici pour nous occuper des Enfers et essayer d'empêcher de nouvelles âmes d'être volées. Mettez-vous en route dès maintenant, et rejoignez le plus vite possible le sanctuaire.

Les chevaliers et les juges s'inclinèrent devant le souverain des Enfers et partirent chercher Rune et Ayumi pour leur expliquer la situation. Les spectres firent leurs valises et ils créèrent ensuite une porte accédant directement au temple d'Athéna.

- C'est plutôt pratique, dit Laksmi.

- C'est surtout plus rapide si on doit se rentre quelque part en urgence, répondit Minos.

- Laksmi ! Ayumi ! entendirent-ils derrière eux.

Alors, vous en penser quoi ? Le prochain chapitre se déroulera à Paris et dévoilera le passé d'Alice ! Et cette fois-ci je le met à l'heure (enfin, je vais essayer…).


	17. La Princesse d'Esteile

Premier chapitre à l'heure depuis très longtemps ! Je suis fière de moi ! Dans ce chapitre, je dévoile enfin le passé d'Alice. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

14h30, Athènes, Grèce.

- Laksmi ! Ayumi ! entendirent les chevaliers derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Li-Mei courir dans leur direction. Derrière elle, ils pouvaient apercevoir Saraï, Ikki, Saga ainsi qu'une autre jeune fille qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

- PRINCESSE ! hurla tout à coup la jeune chinoise en sprintant vers la chevalière du soleil. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu es blessée ? Tu es malade ?

Ayumi n'avait en effet pas quitté les bras de Rune. Ce dernier prenant très à cœur son rôle de protecteur avait refusé de la laisser marcher seule et l'avait portée tout le long du voyage. Cette dernière n'ayant que peu protesté et semblant très confortable, il fut décidé que Rune la porterait jusqu'à l'entrée du sanctuaire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, rassura Shun. Elle s'est évanouie à cause du manque de soleil en Enfer, et Rune la porte jusqu'au sanctuaire le temps qu'elle se remette.

La chevalière du ciel jeta un regard suspicieux au spectre. 'Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir lui faire du mal… et ça n'a pas beaucoup l'air de déranger la princesse…' Elle soupira et se tourna vers ses compagnons qui se rapprochaient.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Presea.

- Rien, tout va bien, répondit la jeune chinoise.

- Je vois qu'Hadès accepte de nous aider, commenta Saraï. Je vous remercie de vous être déplacés.

- Comment ça s'est passé chez Héphaïstos ? demanda Ayumi.

Un silence de mort, quelques regards furieux, et des soupirs de profond agacement lui répondirent.

- A ce point-là ?

- Tu n'as pas idée… grommela Saga. Héphaïstos est un imbécile, têtu et rancunier qui ne comprend rien à rien. Enfin bref, on ne va pas s'éterniser sur le sujet, de toute façon vous entendrez notre rapport. Mais avant…

-Saraï ! Les filles ! entendirent les messagers.

- Coralie ! crièrent tout à coup les chevalières.

En effet, Coralie, Alice et Kanon accourraient vers eux. Les World's Stars se sautèrent les unes les autres dans les bras, trop heureuse de se revoir en bonne santé. Elles commencèrent à parler toutes en même temps comme pour se raconter en quelques minutes tout ce qui s'était passé depuis leur séparation. Les chevaliers, les spectres et Presea les regardèrent, se demandant comment elles arrivaient à comprendre quelque chose. Soudain Alice aperçut Presea et se dirigea vers elle.

- Enchantée, je m'appelle Alice, lui dit-elle.

- Presea, je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance.

- D'où est-ce que tu…, commença la jeune fille.

- On va t'expliquer Alice, la coupa Saraï. On va faire notre rapport à Athéna, tu n'as qu'à venir comme ça on n'aura pas besoin d'expliquer deux fois.

- OK !

Les chevaliers et les spectres partirent donc enfin pour la salle d'audience de la déesse afin de lui faire part de leurs dernières découvertes.

20h00, Paris, France.

Les messagers étaient sur leurs gardes depuis qu'ils avaient appris qu'Ikki, Saraï et les autres avaient aussi été attaqués. Les trois groupes restants se dirent au revoir une nouvelle fois avant de se séparer. Shunrei, Shiryu, Yesim et Hyoga partirent pour l'Irlande parler à Artémis, tandis que Milo, Sheila, Ingrid et Aioros se dirigeaient vers l'Espagne pour voir Arès. Gabrielle, Angelo, Karen et Shaka entrèrent dans Paris et se mirent à la recherche du temple d'Apollon.

- Ce n'est pas exactement comme ça que j'imaginais ma première visite à Paris, dit Gabrielle en regardant la ville autour d'elle.

- Moi non plus, continua Karen. Je nous imaginais plutôt toutes les douze ensembles, Alice nous guidant à travers les rues et nous faisant découvrir les milles et une merveilles de la ville-lumière…

Ils continuèrent à chercher pendant plus d'une heure sans succès. La pluie commençant à tomber, ils prirent la décision de continuer les recherches le lendemain. Alors qu'ils couraient à la recherche d'un hôtel, ils ne virent pas la longue limousine qui arrivait droit sur eux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle renverse Gabrielle. Elle tomba sur la route, son sac vidé sur le sol. Les trois autres chevaliers s'arrêtèrent pour l'aider.

- Oh mon dieu, est-ce que tout va bien jeune fille ? entendirent les messagers.

Angelo se retourna, prêt à faire payer celui qui avait osé faire du mal à la chevalière. Mais il se calma brusquement en voyant une dame âgée sortir de la voiture accompagnée, lui semblait-il, de son chauffeur.

- Oui, je vais bien Madame ne vous en faites pas, lui répondit le jeune américaine en se relevant.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, reprit le chauffeur, je ne vous avais pas vue à cause de la pluie.

- Je comprends, ne vous inquiétez pas.

La jeune fille commença à ramasser ses affaires tombés au sol. La dame remarqua son portefeuille à ses pieds. Elle se baissa pour le ramasser mais lorsqu'elle le souleva, une photo s'échappa. Elle la prit et regarda attendrie les douze jeunes filles présente sur l'image. Soudain son regard s'arrêta sur l'une d'elle qu'elle reconnut immédiatement :

- Alice ! s'écria-t-elle.

Les chevaliers relevèrent la tête en entendant la femme. Gabrielle fit passer son regard de la photo à la femme, comprenant que celle-ci avait reconnu son amie.

- Vous connaissez Alice ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que je la connais, c'est ma petite fille !

Angelo observa la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, se sentant légèrement pas à sa place. Après avoir appris que les messagers connaissaient sa petite fille, la femme les avait immédiatement invités chez elle et les avait amenés dans un luxueux manoir.

- T'es sûr qu'on a le droit d'être là ? chuchota-t-il à Shaka, assis à côté de lui.

- Bien sûr, elle nous a invités, répondit le chevalier de la vierge comme si c'était parfaitement normal.

- He, la gamine ! Tu la connais la vielle ?

- Alice ne nous a jamais parlé de sa famille. Je suis toute aussi étonnée que toi.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer la maîtresse de maison, suivit de domestiques qui apportaient le diner.

- Je vous en prie, servez-vous, n'hésitez pas, dit la femme.

- Excusez-moi Madame, mais qui êtes-vous ? demanda Karen.

- Quelle impolitesse ! Je ne me suis pas présentée. Je suis Mathilde d'Esteile, la grand-mère d'Alice. Et vous êtes ?

- Je m'appelle Karen et voici Gabrielle, Angelo et Shaka. Sans vouloir vous vexer Madame, Alice ne nous a jamais parlé de vous.

- Je sais, j'imagine que c'est une bonne chose, reprit Mathilde l'air triste. Si j'étais un peu plus intelligente, je ne serais pas en train de discuter avec vous. Mais je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de ma petite étoile depuis trop de temps…Où se trouve ma princesse ?

- Elle est en Grèce actuellement.

- En Grèce ? Elle devrait être en sécurité alors…

- En sécurité ? s'écria brusquement Gabrielle. Elle est en danger ?

- Hélas oui, et je crains que ce soit ma faute… C'est très compliqué, mais vous semblez tenir à ma chère Alice… Je pense que je peux tout vous expliquer. En fait, Alice est menacée par le fils de mon beau-frère, qui veut la tuer pour récupérer son héritage à ma mort.

- L'héritage d'Alice ?

- Oui, vous n'êtes visiblement pas d'ici, sinon le nom d'Esteile vous aurait dit quelque chose. L'héritage que je laisserai à Alice est d'environ 269 millions d'euros ainsi que 2 mines de diamant, 3 d'or et un certain nombre de propriétés à travers le monde.

- Co-Co-Combien ? bégaya Gabrielle.

- 269 millions.

- Oh mon dieu! s'exclama la chevalière de la pluie.

- Et Alice est votre seule héritière ? demanda Shaka, que la nouvelle avait lui aussi surprit.

- Elle l'est depuis l'assassinat de ses parents il y a trois ans. Cet imbécile a fait tuer ma fille et son mari, et a fait passer ça pour un accident. Afin de protéger ma petite princesse, je l'ai envoyée aux Etats-Unis sous un faux nom, et je lui ai demandé de se cacher jusqu'à ce que nous ayons assez de preuve pour faire arrêter ce monstre.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle ne voulait pas qu'on mette de photo d'elle sur Facebook, reprit Karen, et pourquoi elle ne nous parlait jamais de sa famille.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Mathilde.

- Elle va bien, du moins elle allait bien il y a trois jours la dernière fois que nous l'avons vue, répondit Gabrielle. Elle fait des études de commerce international et elle suit un stage en Grèce en ce moment.

- Je suis contente qu'elle aille bien. Et vous qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans notre belle ville ?

- Nous cherchons quelqu'un, répondit évasivement Angelo.

- Ce quelqu'un aurait-il un quelconque rapport avec le temple d'Apollon ?

Les chevaliers se levèrent brusquement de table et se mirent en garde, prêts à se battre.

- Apparemment oui, reprit la française.

- Comment connaissez-vous l'existence des temples ? grogna le cancer.

- C'est très simple. J'ai été chevalière autrefois.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, de même que ma mère, ma grand-mère, ma fille… Depuis l'existence des sanctuaires, les premières filles de la famille d'Esteile ont toujours été chevalières. Mais je pense que ma fille Stéphanie sera la dernière, ma princesse ne semblait pas avoir un cosmos suffisamment puissant et ne suivra sans doute pas cette voix. Ce qui est une bonne chose, ni ses parents ni moi ne voulons qu'elle ait à se battre.

- Vous voulez dire que la mère d'Alice était chevalière ? demanda Karen, laissant pour l'instant de côté le fait que la jeune française avait en réalité un cosmos extrêmement puissant.

- Oui, elle était chevalière d'or au temple d'Artémis et son père Xiao-Lang était un chevalier d'or au temple de Tianlong. Ils ont quittés la chevalerie lorsque Stéphanie est tombée enceinte.

- Je comprends. Je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi suspicieuse, dit Gabrielle, mais nous devons voir Apollon d'urgence.

- Je vois. Je vous emmènerais demain au sanctuaire. Pourquoi ne dormiriez-vous pas ici ce soir ? Il y a bien assez de place et ce sera plus pratique.

- Merci beaucoup pour votre aide, la remercia Shaka.

- Pourquoi appelez-vous Alice 'Princesse' ? demanda Karen.

- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de princesses plus riche que ma petite-fille. Elle règnera sur un immense empire commercial à ma mort … répondit la vielle femme en souriant.

- Je comprends.

Angelo se promit de mettre rapidement Hyoga au courant. Apprendre que la fille qu'il aime est une princesse menacée de mort lui ferait sans doute un choc, mais il devait le savoir pour pouvoir la protéger efficacement. 'Je vois pas pourquoi je fais ça… Franchement, ça ne me regarde pas… Faut croire que la gamine a déteint sur moi ! V'là que je me mets à aider les autres maintenant, on aura tout vu !' pensa le cancer. Mathilde les conduisit jusqu'à leurs chambres et tous s'endormirent rapidement.

09h00, Paris, France.

Les quatre chevaliers et Mathilde partirent de bon matin vers le temple du dieu soleil.

- Où allons-nous ? demanda Gabrielle.

- A l'Opéra de Paris, lui répondit la française. On entre dans le temple par une porte cachée à l'intérieur du musée.

- Ce n'est pas un peu risqué ? Quelqu'un pourrait le découvrir…

- Il y a une barrière qui empêche sur qui ne sont pas chevaliers d'entrer, mais ça permet à Apollon de pouvoir assister aux représentations à sa guise. C'est le dieu de la musique après tout.

- Pensez-vous qu'il nous accordera son aide, s'enquit Shaka.

- Je ne pense pas. Il s'est désintéressé de la politique divine depuis bien longtemps. Déjà à mon époque, il n'assistait plus aux réunions. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il abandonnera Athéna comme ça. Il est probable qu'il enverra quelques chevaliers pour faire bonne figure, mais ne vous attendez à rien d'extraordinaire.

Le silence se fit suite à cette affirmation. Même si quelques soldats étaient déjà mieux que rien, les messagers auraient préférés un soutien plus fort de la part du dieu. Ils suivirent Mathilde jusqu'à une porte en bois massif, richement décoré. Elle s'ouvrit et les chevaliers virent un homme s'avancer vers eux. Celui-ci s'arrêta devant la française et s'inclina devant-elle.

- Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite Madame ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Theseus, je suis heureuse de voir que tu vas bien. Il y avait bien longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu.

- En effet, je vous prie de m'excuser, j'ai à beaucoup de missions ces derniers temps.

- Je comprends. Theseus, je te présente Gabrielle, chevalière du temple de Dream Dance, Karen, chevalière du temple d'Illapa et Angelo et Shaka du temple d'Athéna. Ils souhaitent s'entretenir de toute urgence avec Apollon.

- A quel sujet ?

- Au sujet d'une bande de monstres quasiment immortels et d'un abruti qui veut visiblement détruire tous les temples, lui répondit le cancer.

- Je vois, je vais vous faire conduire à lui. Tôma !

Les messagers virent un jeune homme accourir dans leur direction.

- Oui, que ce passe-t-il Theseus ?

- Escorte Dame Mathilde et ses invités jusqu'au palais. Ils doivent voir le maître de toute urgence. Je vous rejoindrai dès que possible, dit l'ange céleste.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, reprit Tôma.

- Je croyais que Theseus et toi étiez au service du temple d'Artémis, dit la française.

- En effet mais nous avons été envoyé par notre déesse pour servir son frère et remettre un peu d'ordre dans son armée. Donc officiellement nous devons obéir à Apollon. Comment va ma sœur ?

- Ta sœur ?

- Oui, ma sœur Marine est chevalière au sanctuaire d'Athéna.

- Tu es le frère de Marine ! s'exclama Gabrielle.

- Elle va bien, lui répondit Karen. Elle sort avec Aiolia en ce moment.

- Je vois, c'est pas trop tôt.

Le jeune japonais les conduisit jusqu'à la salle d'audience. Le dieu était déjà là, Theseus à ses côtés. Tôma partit prendre sa place à gauche d'Apollon. Celui-ci prit la parole :

- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans mon sanctuaire, chevaliers. Je te remercie Mathilde de me les avoir amenés. J'ai entendu par Theseus que vous apportiez de graves nouvelles de ma sœur Athéna. Je vous écoute.

Alors ? Des commentaires ? Des remarques ? Je posterai le prochain chapitre dimanche prochain (normalement ^^).


	18. La décision d'Ingrid

BONJOUR ! Je viens de me rendre compte que ça fait presque deux mois que je n'ai pas publié de nouveau chapitre… JE SUIS DESOLEE ! T.T En fait j'ai eu pendant les vacances tout l'inverse d'un blocage. J'ai eu trop d'idées au même moment et pas assez de temps pour les organiser (entre mon job, les révisions et les mangas, je ne savais plus où donner de la tête !). En plus je viens d'entamer un nouveau semestre à l'université, avec des nouveaux cours encore plus compliqués que l'année dernière… Tout ça pour dire que je suis vraiment désolée et que je ferais de mon mieux pour que ça ne se reproduise pas. Néanmoins je peux déjà prédire que le rythme des publications va sans doute passer d'une fois par semaine à une fois toutes les deux ou trois semaines. Encore désolée… Mais voici donc la suite des aventures de nos chevaliers à Paris et le début d'une nouvelle situation périlleuse, AH ! AH ! AH ! Anyway, enjoy !

10h30, Paris, France.

Apollon regarda attentivement les messagers envoyés par sa sœur. Les fait qu'ils avaient rapportés étaient certes inquiétants, mais il ne jugeait pas nécessaire toutes les mesures de sécurité demandées par la déesse. 'C'est bien ma chance, pensa-t-il. Moi qui refuse de me mêler de politique, voilà que je me retrouve à devoir fournir des chevaliers pour une guerre qui n'aura probablement pas lieu. Quel fou essayerait de nous défier, personne n'est assez puissant pour se dresser contre nous. Athéna en fait trop… Mais si je refuse, cela serait mal vu par Père, je ne peux pas prendre le risque. J'imagine que je peux envoyer quelqu'un, ce sera ma BA de la journée…'

- Je comprends la situation, mais je ne peux pas mettre mon temple sur le pied de guerre sur de simples suppositions.

- Ce ne sont pas que de simples suppositions ! éclata Angelo. Ces ennemis sont réels et dangereux !

- Theseus et Tôma iront avec vous au sanctuaire et en fonction de l'évolution de la situation, je déciderai s'il faut ou non envoyer plus de troupes.

- Je vous remercie votre Majesté, dit Karen. Quand pouvons-nous partir ? demanda-t-elle aux deux anges.

- D'ici deux heures, le temps de donner les derniers ordres, lui répondit Tôma.

- Très bien, rendez-vous à l'entrée du Grand Palais dans deux heures donc.

Les messagers sortirent de la salle, suivis de Mathilde. Gabrielle tirait Angelo qui la suivait en grommelant des infamies à l'encontre de cet idiot de dieu qui n'écoute rien.

- Je vous avais prévenue, dit Mathilde. Et encore vous avez eu de la chance qu'il les ait envoyés eux et pas des chevaliers de rang inférieur.

- Je sais, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il ignore à ce point nos avertissements. Il n'a pas compris qu'il n'y aura peut-être pas de plus tard, reprit Gabrielle.

- Que voulez-vous faire en attendant ?

- Un peu de shopping, ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter.

- Tu pourrais nous demander notre avis, grogna Angelo.

- Je vois. Je vais rentrer, j'ai quelque petites choses à préparer, je vois rejoindrais ici dans deux heures.

13h00, Paris, France.

Angelo maudit une nouvelle fois l'imbécile qui avait inventé le shopping. 'Sérieusement, comment j'ai fait pour me retrouver dans une galère pareille, grogna-t-il intérieurement.' Après deux heures de shopping intense, les chevaliers étaient épuisés, même si Shaka n'en avait pas l'air. Les deux hommes avaient dû porter les sacs de ces demoiselles à travers tout Paris. Le cancer n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait aussi fatiguant. Heureusement pour lui, l'heure du rendez-vous approchait et les messagers se dirigeaient vers le Grand Palais où Theseus, Tôma et Mathilde les entendaient.

- Je vous ai préparé mon jet privé, annonça-t-elle. Comme ça vous pourrez vous reposer sur le chemin du retour. Vous serez en Grèce en moins de deux heures.

- Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous, Mathilde, dit Gabrielle.

- C'est normal. Je pense aussi qu'Apollon a tort de ne pas vous avoir pris plus au sérieux. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas !

La française les conduisit jusqu'à l'avion. Il était assez grand pour transporter une dizaine de personnes aussi les chevaliers se mirent à l'aise. Après avoir remercié une dernière fois l'ancienne chevalière, l'avion décolla vers la Grèce.

Angelo observait discrètement la jeune Américaine quelques sièges plus loin. Les deux World's Stars s'étaient endormies, visiblement épuisées par leur séance de shopping. Il vit soudain les deux anges s'approcher de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour les fatiguer comme ça ? demanda Tôma.

- Shopping, grogna le cancer.

- Je vois ! s'esclaffa le japonais, en jetant un coup d'œil vers la guadeloupéenne.

- Vous voulez quoi ?

- Savoir s'il y a autre chose d'important dont il faut que nous soyons informés, lui répondit Theseus. J'aimerai que tu reprennes l'histoire du début et on te posera des questions si on en a.

- Faites chier. Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que Shaka médite et les filles dorment. On a deux heures pour tout savoir. Si tu veux on peut aller les réveiller.

- Nan, c'est bon, j'vais le faire. Mais m'interrompez pas toutes les deux secondes hein !

Le cancer leur raconta donc de mauvaise grâce une nouvelle fois l'histoire des World's Stars, leur combat contre les immortels et les nouvelles infos qu'ils venaient de récupérer.

- Tu ne nous dis pas tous n'est-ce pas ? demanda l'olympien.

- Ouais, mais faut d'abord qu'on en discute avec Alice, c'est la principale concernée. Si elle vaut que vous le sachiez, on vous le dira, si non, vous pouvez faire une croix dessus.

- Alice, c'est la jeune fille qui peut entendre les immortels, c'est bien ça ? Vous savez pourquoi ?

- On pense que c'est son cosmos qui lui permet de le faire mais on n'est pas sûr.

- Son cosmos doit être très puissant si c'est le cas.

- Excusez-moi Messieurs, nous allons atterrir dans quelques minutes, le prévînt le pilote.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour elles ? demanda le japonais.

- On va les emmener jusqu'au sanctuaire comme ça, ça donnera une bonne raison à tout le monde de se la fermer.

L'avion atterrit, Angelo prit Gabrielle dans ses bras, Tôma, Karen pendant que les deux autres chevaliers se répartissaient les affaires. A peine eurent-ils le temps de faire quelques pas, qu'ils entendirent quelqu'un rire. Ils se retournèrent et le cancer et la vierge reconnurent Alice assise sur un rocher.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, s'enquit l'indien.

- D'abord Ayumi, et maintenant Gabrielle et Karen. Ça va finir par devenir une habitude…

- De quoi tu parles ? grogna l'italien.

- De rien, c'est pas grave. Par contre il va falloir les réveiller assez rapidement avant que tout le sanctuaire ne vous voit débarquer comme ça.

- J'vois pas où est le problème. En plus, comme ça, tout le monde sera obligé de se la boucler, un vrai plaisir pour les oreilles.

- Si c'est pour tes oreilles que tu t'inquiètes, je te conseille vivement de laisser Gabrielle marcher toute seule, avant que les autres ne te voient.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que la réaction qu'elles ont eue lorsque Rune a porté Ayumi jusqu'au temple a été très bruyante.

Les deux World's Stars commencèrent à se réveiller. Gabrielle fut surprise de se retrouver dans les bras du cancer, mais son attention fut vite détournée par la française qui s'avançait de leur direction.

Karen sentant la cosmo-énergie de son amie s'approcher, ouvrit elle aussi les yeux. Tôma sentant qu'elle se réveillait la remis doucement sur ses pieds. La jeune fille le remercia et interrogea rapidement l'américaine du regard, devaient-elles oui ou non parler immédiatement de ce qu'elles avaient appris à Paris ? L'italien sentit leur hésitation, et décida d'aborder le sujet sur le champ.

- Eh Princesse, va falloir qu'on parle, dit-il.

Shaka sentant que la discussion allait être longue, demanda aux olympiens de le suivre pour aller faire leur rapport à Athéna, laissant le cancer et les trois World's Stars seuls. Les deux anges le suivirent sans faire de commentaires, se doutant que ça avait un rapport avec ce que le chevalier avait refusé de leur dire un peu plus tôt.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda la jeune française sans se douter de rien.

- On est au courant pour ta famille, Princesse Alice d'Esteile, reprit le cancer.

Alice pâlit, regardant les trois chevaliers en face d'elle.

- Je vois, murmura-t-elle.

- Je ne dirais rien aux autres chevaliers, si tu ne veux pas, mais ça me semble important, dit Angelo. Si ce type est une menace pour toi, elle l'est aussi pour le sanctuaire. Après tout il a réussi à tuer deux chevaliers dont un d'or.

- Une seconde ! Quoi ? Quels chevaliers ?

- Tes parents, dit Gabrielle réalisant soudain qu'elle ne savait pas que ces ancêtres étaient chevaliers. D'après ce que ta grand-mère nous a dit, tu descends d'une longue lignée de chevaliers.

- Je-Je ne savais pas.

- Il semble que tes parents ne voulaient pas que tu deviennes chevalière, c'est pour ça qu'ils te l'ont caché.

- Cela explique pourquoi ton cosmos est aussi important, intervient Karen.

- Je vois. Dans ce cas il vaudrait peut-être mieux raconter tout ça à Athéna, ça a peut-être un rapport avec notre affaire. Par contre, je préférai que vous ne disiez à personne le montant de l'héritage, je ne veux pas être traité différemment parce que je suis riche.

- Bien sûr, dit Karen. Nous comprenons.

Les trois chevaliers et la jeune française e dirigèrent alors vers la salle d'audience afin de faire part à la déesse de l'histoire d'Alice.

07h00, Murcie, Espagne.

Milo regarda une nouvelle fois l'immense porte qui se dressait devant eux. Il ressentait de puissants cosmos de l'autre côté. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune australienne qui se tenait à ses côtés. Sheila s'était légèrement calmée après la nouvelle de l'attaque contre Coralie, elle semblait désormais très pressée de rentrer au sanctuaire. 'C'est pas comme si je ne comprenais pas, pensa le scorpion. Je préférerai aussi être là-bas plutôt qu'ici, mais nous devons remplir notre mission… Au moins, je n'ai plus à m'en faire, elle ne devrait pas attirer les ennuis.' La porte s'ouvrit et un garde sortit.

- Au nom de son Altesse Arès, vous êtes priés de quitter immédiatement ces terres. En cas de refus, les chevaliers seront dans l'obligation de vous mettre à mort.

- Quoi ! s'écria Sheila. Mais nous devons absolument parler au dieu.

- Il refuse de vous recevoir. Quittez l'Espagne où nous vous considèrerons comme des envahisseurs.

- Mais, commença Milo.

- Laisse tomber, l'interrompit Aioros. Viens.

Le chevalier du sagittaire tira son confère jusqu'à la sortie de la ville pendant qu'Ingrid essayait de calmer Sheila.

- Pour qui il se prend ? explosa Milo.

- Pour Arès, lui répondit le sagittaire. Je savais qu'il ne supportait pas Athéna, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il refuserait de nous voir…

- Que fait-on maintenant ? demanda Ingrid.

- On rentre au sanctuaire, on ne peut rien faire de plus. Arès est trop têtu pour écouter qui que ce soit.

- Cette journée ne pourrait pas être pire…

Les quatre chevaliers se rendirent à la gare la plus proche et achetèrent des billets de train pour Athènes. Ils assirent dans un compartiment, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Milo et Sheila étaient toujours furieux, Aioros lisait un magazine, et Ingrid regardait par la fenêtre. Soudain la jeune chevalière entendit quelqu'un l'appela à travers son cosmos :

- _Ingrid ! Ingrid ! Répond, je t'en supplie ! Répond, c'est urgent !_

- Maître ! Maître Isabella c'est vous ?

- _Ingrid ! Odin soit loué tu vas bien ! Ecoute c'est très important. Tu ne dois surtout pas retourner au temple de Loki. Tu comprends ? Surtout ne reviens pas, à aucun prix !_

- Mais que ce passe-t-il Maître ?

- _Loki a trahis Odin et…_

- QUOI !?

- _Il a rejoint cet Iule et il a décidé d'attaquer le temple de Tyr. Il y a des monstres blancs immenses qui se baladent en liberté dans le temple. Aucun chevalier n'a le droit de quitter l'enceinte du sanctuaire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ici mais tu dois rester au sanctuaire d'Athéna et les aider à combattre ces traîtres. _

- Mais Maître…

- _C'EST UN ORDRE, TU ENTENDS ! RESTE AUPRES D'ATHENA ET AIDE-LA ! Nous allons attaquer Tyr, la cible est le ruban de Fenril, il faut protéger la chevalière du ruban. _

- Vous aussi vous devez fuir Maître !

- _C'est trop tard pour nous, Loki nous a ensorcelés. Il peut contrôler nos moindres mouvements. Mais il n'est pas trop tard pour toi, tu peux encore sauver la gardienne. Nous allons essayer de nous rebeller pour te faire gagner du temps, mais nous ne pourrons pas résister longtemps. Nous mourrons sans doute alors faits en sorte que notre sacrifice ne soit pas vain._

- Oui, Maître murmura la jeune norvégienne en pleurant.

- Ingrid, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Sheila, inquiète de voir son ami pleurer.

- Nous devons aller au Groenland immédiatement.

- Quoi ?

- Nous devons aller au Groenland immédiatement ! cria la jeune fille. C'est une question de vie ou de mort !

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Milo.

- Mon temple… Loki a trahis Odin, il va attaquer le temple de Tyr pour récupérer une arme extrêmement puissante. Nous devons absolument la protéger.

- Loki ? Mais c'est… commença l'australienne.

- Je sais. Mon Maître m'a ordonné de rester aux côtés d'Athéna et de l'aider. Mais il faut d'abord empêcher Loki de récupérer l'arme.

- Je préviens la princesse Saori et on y va, déclara Aioros.

- Est-ce que tu es sûre de toi ? demanda le scorpion. Tu trahis to dieu.

- Oui, je sais. Mais je ne trahirai pas la cause que j'ai juré de servir. Je protégerai la Terre même si cela signifie défier mon temple. Même si c'est douloureux, je ferais ce qui doit être fait.

- J'ai prévenu Athéna, elle nous envoie des renforts.

- De qui s'agit-il ? demanda Milo.

- De Theseus et Freya.

- Dites-leur de nous rejoindre directement là-bas, déclara la chevalière du son, Freya connait le chemin.

- C'est fait.

- Bien, dépêchons.

Les quatre chevaliers enfilèrent leurs armures et sautèrent du train, priant pour ne pas arriver trop tard.

Alors ? Le conflit se déplace vers le nord et nos chevaliers affronter de nouveaux immortels en plus d'autres chevaliers… La suite dans le prochain chapitre ! (Une fois que j'aurais décidé ce que je mets dedans… C'est pas gagné…).


	19. L'armure de la chasseresse

Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Il est concentré sur le temple d'Artémis, le prochain chapitre sera la suite des aventures de nos messagers dans ce temple et le début de la bataille d'Ingrid. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 18 : L'armure de la chasseresse.

Au même moment, 19h, Cork, Irlande.

Shiryu lança un nouveau regard à la jeune fille qui marchait à ses côtés. Il était toujours furieux que Shunrei ait été envoyée avec eux alors qu'elle n'était pas chevalier. 'Ça ne serait jamais arrivé au temps où mon Maître était encore chevalier. Il aurait su trouver les mots pour convaincre Shunrei de rester au Sanctuaire', pensa le dragon. Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Son Maître lui manquait et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux qu'aucun nouveau chevalier n'ait été choisi. 'On ne remplace pas aussi facilement un guerrier de sa trempe' se dit-t-il fièrement. Mais il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre l'armure de son Maître serait transmise et il ne pouvait qu'espérer que le prochain chevalier de la Balance ferait honneur à ceux qui l'ont précédé par son courage et sa sagesse. Il posa ensuite son regard sur Yesim et Hyoga qui marchait devant eux. Ils semblaient discuter de la vie des World's Stars à l'université et de la manière dont elles alliaient missions et cours. Le chinois savait que Hyoga aurait voulu continuer ses études, mais il avait dû abandonner à cause de tous les combats. Il espérait que le russe pourrait poursuivre son rêve une fois que la guerre serait finie.

Shunrei sentait les regards que Shiryu lui lançait depuis le début du voyage. Elle savait qu'il était inquiet pour elle et qu'il préférerait la savoir à l'abri au Sanctuaire. Mais elle voulait participer, elle voulait aider et ne plus rester sur le banc de touche à ne pouvoir rien faire d'autre que prier pour leur survie. Elle s'était entrainée dure avec Shaina et Marine et avait à présent une puissance équivalente à celle des chevaliers de bronze (les normales pas les bronze-divins). Elle l'avait bien évidement caché à Shiryu qui se serait inquiété de la voir s'entrainer avec la serpentaire. 'Ça ne va pas mieux entre c'est deux-là, il lui en veut encore sûrement d'avoir essayé de tuer Seiya… Mais c'était il y a si longtemps et elle a bien changé depuis… J'espère qu'un jour il le comprendra…' pensa la jeune chinoise. Soudain elle remarqua au loin un immense palais qui ressemblait beaucoup à leur Sanctuaire. 'Voilà le temple d'Artémis, nous ne sommes plus très loin maintenant' entendit-elle la turque dire. 'Encore une petite demi-heure et nous seront arrivés. Espérons que nous aurons plus de chance qu'avec Héphaïstos.' Les messagers avaient été tenus encourant de l'avancée des alliances et avaient été déçus par la réaction du forgeron, mais ravis par la venue de Presea.

Shunrei regardait l'immense bâtisse dont ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Elle se tourna vers Yesim et lui chuchota : 'J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, comme si il allait se passer quelque chose, quelque chose de grave dans peu de temps.' 'Vraiment ?' lui répondit la chevalière, 'Je ne ressent rien d'anormale mais j'ouvrirais l'œil.' Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une immense porte en bois dont les décorations représentant des scènes de chasse de laissaient plus aucun doute sur la personne à qui était consacré ce temple. Elle s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux violets et au regard dur. Il s'avança vers eux et prit la parole. 'Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là, le Seigneur Apollon nous a prévenus que vous viendriez sans doute nous parler d'une guerre qui soi-disant se préparerait sans que nous le sachions. Sachez que je n'y crois pas nous plus et que s'il n'y tenait qu'à moi je vous renverrais immédiatement d'où vous venez' leur dit-il d'un air méprisant. 'Mais notre déesse semble vouloir vous rencontrer et en discuter avec vous en personne. Je vais donc vous conduire à elle. Par ici'. Un peu estomaqués par le discours du jeune homme, les messagers le suivirent à l'intérieur du Sanctuaire. A l'intérieur, personne ne faisait attention à eux, tous semblaient occupés à préparer quelque chose.

- Aujourd'hui a lieu le tournoi pour décider qui sera le prochain chevalier du chasseur, expliqua l'ange en voyant l'air surpris de ses invités. Cela fait plusieurs années que l'armure est restée sans maître. Nous espérons tous que cette année, elle choisira l'un des prétendants.

- Vous laissez l'armure décider ? demanda Shiryu étonné.

- Bien sûre, si on force l'armure, alors elle ne sera pas en symbiose avec son propriétaire et ça ne mènera à rien de bien. Pourquoi ? Comment choisissez-vous vos chevaliers ?

- Au temple d'Isis, nous procédons de la même manière, sauf que nous n'organisons pas de tournoi. Les armures sont rangées dans leurs temples et lorsque quelqu'un traverse leur voie, elles se téléportent auprès de leur nouveau maître, expliqua Yesim.

- Leur voie ? demanda Shunrei.

- Nous pensons que chaque armure recherche quelque chose de précis dans la personne qui deviendra son propriétaire, une qualité, un don… Traverser la voie veut dire se montrer à la hauteur des attentes de l'armure.

- Je comprends mieux. Peut-être devrions nous appliquer ce système chez nous aussi, au lieu que ce soit le plus fort qui hérite de l'armure, ça nous éviterai bien des problèmes, dit Hyoga.

- Mais il y a un inconvénient majeur. L'armure peut mettre des années avant de trouver un maître qui lui convient. Du coup en cas de guerre nous sommes désavantagés, reprit la turque.

Ils traversèrent un bois et arrivèrent bientôt devant une cascade. 'Notre déesse participe à une chasse en ce moment, mais elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Nous allons l'attendre ici.' déclara l'ange. Le silence s'abattit sur le groupe, chacun pensant à la meilleure façon de convaincre la déesse de leur accorder son aide. Sans Héphaïstos et avec le peu d'aide qu'Apollon leur envoyait, il était vital qu'Artémis accède à leur requête. Soudain, une dizaine de chiens de chasse apparurent et s'arrêtèrent en voyant les étrangers. Certains grognèrent et s'avancèrent de manière menaçante jusqu'à ce qu'une voix leur intime l'ordre de rester tranquille. Une jeune femme sortit des bois et s'approcha du groupe accompagnée par d'autres jeunes filles. 'Je sais que je t'ai dit que je voulais les rencontrer au plus vite mais je ne pensais pas que tu me les amènerais au beau milieu de ma chasse Odyseus.' dit la jeune femme. Le jeune homme mit un genou à terre. 'Déesse, voici Hyoga, Shiryu et Shunrei du temple d'Athéna et Yesim du temple d'Isis.' expliqua-t-il. Les messagers s'inclinèrent devant la déesse tandis que l'ange les présentait. 'Je pensais qu'il serait mieux que vous les rencontriez avant le début du tournoi, c'est pourquoi je me suis permis de les conduire jusqu'ici'. 'Je te remercie de cette attention mais il est déjà trop tard, le tournoi va bientôt commencer' lui répondit la jeune femme en entendant les trompettes annoncées le début imminent des combats. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les messagers. 'Je suis Artémis, déesse de la lune et de la chasse. J'ai entendu par mon frère Apollon que notre sœur pense qu'une guerre se prépare. Je voudrais en savoir plus à ce sujet, mais l'endroit ne me semble guère approprié aussi je vous propose de retourner au temple et d'en discuter pendant le tournoi.'

Après être retournée au palais et s'être changée, Artémis rejoignit les chevaliers sur le balcon qui lui était réservé. Elle observa attentivement les quatre messagers que sa sœur lui avait envoyés. Deux chevaliers divins et une chevalière d'un autre temple qui, au vue de son attitude, semblait être une personne de haut rang. Puis son regard se tourna vers la seule non-chevalière du groupe. Il lui semblait que le chevalier du dragon s'inquiétait particulièrement pour elle. La jeune chinois ne cessait de regarder partout sous le regard attentif du chevalier divin. Elle ne semblait pas être intéressée par le tournoi mais plutôt par le Sanctuaire lui-même. 'Tu peux visiter si tu veux' lui dit-elle. 'C'est vrai ? s'écria la jeune fille avant de couvrir sa bouche avec ses mains comme pour empêcher le cri de sortir. 'Bien sûr, par contre je te déconseille d'aller du côté du lac, c'est là que la plus part des chevaliers s'entrainent, et je préférerais que tu ne les déranges pas'. Shunrei la remercia et partit rapidement. Artémis croisa le regard inquiet de Shiryu et lui assura que personne ne lui ferait de mal ici à moins de vouloir subir la colère de la chasseresse. Ils s'assaillirent et le tournoi commença. Les combattants se succédaient mais aucun ne semblait trouver grâce aux yeux de l'armure. Pendant ce temps, Yesim et Hyoga expliquait la situation à la déesse.

Shunrei se baladait joyeusement dans le sanctuaire. Elle était ravie de pouvoir visiter un autre temple que celui d'Athéna et s'émerveillait devant les décorations et l'architecture des bâtiments si différents de ce dont elle avait l'habitude. Si au loin les deux sanctuaires se ressemblaient, l'intérieur était complétement différent et la jeune fille ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des merveilleuses peintures représentant la déesse à la chasse. Soudain elle entendit des cris venant d'un peu plus loin vers le lac. Oubliant l'avertissement d'Artémis, elle courut voir ce qu'il se passait. En arrivant sur place, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et une colère sourde l'envahit. Un groupe de chevaliers, de bronze à en juger par leur armure, étaient en train de maltraiter un petit groupe d'apprentis. Courant vers les enfants pour les aider, elle cria aux chevaliers de cesser sur le champ de les frapper.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ? demanda l'un des chevaliers.

- Arrêtez immédiatement ! Vous n'avez pas honte de vous en prendre à eux !? s'écria Shunrei. Les chevaliers devraient montrer l'exemple au lieu de se conduire comme des brutes.

- Pour qui tu te prends toi à nous donner des ordres ! aboya un autre.

- Elle est nouvelle sinon elle ne s'adresserait pas à nous de cette manière, fit remarquer un troisième.

- Il faut peut-être qu'on lui montre qui est le patron ici, siffla le dernier.

Les quatre chevaliers s'avancèrent vers la jeune fille en ricanant qui fit rapidement signe aux enfants de s'enfuir dès qu'ils en auraient l'occasion. Elle se mit ensuite en garde. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de battre quatre chevaliers de bronze mais elle n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire sans bouger. Elle devait tenir bon jusqu'à ce que les apprentis aient pu s'enfuir. Elle ne resterait pas là sans rien faire, plus jamais. Les yeux brillants d'une détermination nouvelle, elle se prépara au combat.

Sur l'estrade où elle était posée, l'amure du chasseur brillait. Toutes les conversations et les combats furent arrêtés et le silence se fit dans l'arène. Chacun retenait son souffle en attendant de découvrir qui l'armure avait choisi comme nouveau maître. Après près de trois ans, un nouveau chevalier allait enfin être ordonné. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur la boîte quand celle-ci disparu soudainement. Des cris retentirent, tandis que des murmures d'incompréhension de propageait dans la foule. Artémis se leva et le silence retomba une nouvelle fois en attendant que la déesse prenne la parole. 'L'armure a choisi son nouveau propriétaire mais ce n'est pas l'une des personnes ici présentes. Que tout le monde cherche ce nouveau chevalier !' ordonna-t-elle. Aussitôt la place se vida ne laissant plus que les trois messagers, Odyseus et la déesse. 'Ma reine, savez-vous où elle se trouve ?' demanda l'ange. 'Je pense que oui, mais j'espère de tout mon cœur me tromper. Suivez-moi' déclara la jeune femme. Ils coururent jusqu'au lac où ils aperçurent la boite d'argent flotter dans les airs. 'Que fait-elle ?' demanda Hyoga. 'Elle observe, lui répondit Yesim. La personne qu'elle cherche doit se trouver près d'ici'. Tandis qu'ils s'approchaient, ils entendirent des bruits de combats qui semblaient venir d'un peu plus bas. Lorsque Shiryu regarda d'où venait ces bruits, il pâlit soudainement avant de sentir la colère envahir son corps. Shunrei était en train de se battre contre quatre chevaliers. Elle en avait mis deux à terre et semblait essayer de protéger trois apprentis. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre faire comprendre à ces idiots que c'était une très mauvaise idée de s'en prendre à la petite-amie d'un dragon, Artémis lui intima l'ordre de ne pas bouger. Il se retourna en lui lançant un regard mauvais avant de se rendre compte que la déesse n'avait pas quitté l'armure des yeux.

Soudain un cri résonna dans les airs. Shunrei venait de balancer l'un des hommes contre une montagne et la force de l'impact avait déclenché une avalanche que menaçait de les ensevelir. Le chevalier divin s'élança pour aller protéger la jeune chinoise mais quelqu'un fut plus rapide que lui. Une lumière éblouissante entoura Shunrei et lorsqu'elle disparut, tous purent voir abasourdis que la jeune fille portait l'armure d'argent. Le bruit des pierres roulantes leur rappela l'urgence de la situation mais avant que quiconque ait pu faire le moindre geste, la nouvelle chevalière avait déjà sorti son arc et crié _Moon Arrows_, détruisant les rochers qui les menaçaient. Lorsque la menace fut écartée, un silence pesant s'abattit sur le groupe. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il venait de se passer, Shunrei encore moins que les autres. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Artémis s'avança vers la jeune fille et déclara : 'Shunrei, à partir d'aujourd'hui tu es la chevalière de la chasseresse. Porte cette armure avec fierté et utilise ses pouvoirs pour le bien et la justice'. Les mots de la déesse se répercutaient dans la tête de Shiryu. C'est à peine conscient qu'il prit la parole.

- C'est impossible. Shunrei appartient au temple d'Athéna.

- Non, elle n'était pas chevalière et n'appartenait donc à aucun temple jusqu'à ce que l'armure de la chasseresse la choisisse. Elle appartient désormais à mon temple.

- Ca veut dire qu'elle doit rester ici ?

- En effet, elle ne peut plus prendre d'ordre d'Athéna, seulement de moi.

Shunrei regarda son bien-aimé. Elle allait devoir rester là. Elle serait séparée de ses amies. Mais surtout elle ne pourrait plus voir Shiryu. Elle ne pourrait plus l'encourager pendant l'entrainement. Elle ne pourrait plus vérifier qu'il soigne bien ses blessures. Ils seraient séparés. Elle avait souhaité ce pouvoir, cette force, pour pouvoir aider ses amis, mais être séparé de celui qu'elle aimait était un prix trop élevé à payer. Elle sentit un vertige lui monter à la tête et bientôt, son monde devint noir.

Artémis rattrapa la jeune fille qui venait de s'évanouir et regarda le chevalier du cygne aider le chevalier du dragon à marcher. Ses yeux étaient vides comme si il avait perdu la lumière que le guidait. Elle vit le regard suppliant de la chevalière de la sagesse, lui demandant de trouver une solution. Elle vit le regard inquiet du russe. Elle vit l'incompréhension sur le visage de son plus fidèle ange. Mais il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire. Shunrei avait été choisi par une armure de son sanctuaire, elle devait rester. Laissant échapper un soupire de tristesse, elle demanda à Odyseus de les ramener au palais et de prévenir les habitants qu'une nouvelle chevalière venait d'être nommée.

Je pense que les fans du couple Shiryu/Shunrei doivent me haïr maintenant… Je me hais aussi… Mais c'est pour le bien de l'histoire ! (Excuse minable que même moi je n'accepte pas). Je suis déprimée. C'est un de mes couples préférés… Je sais déjà ce que je vais écrire mais ça m'intéresse d'avoir votre avis (si c'est complétement différent du mien, je verrais ce que je fais) :

- Shunrei abandonne l'armure et rentre avec Shiryu.

- Shiryu quitte le temple d'Athéna et reste avec Shunrei.

- Chacun part de son côté mais ils se retrouvent plus tard.


	20. La Chevalière du Ruban

Mon dieu un nouveau chapitre. J'ai crus que j'y arriverai jamais. Je savais plus sur quels groupes continuer. Mais bon, je suis plutôt satisfaite de ce chapitre. Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, même si il y a plus vraiment de date de postage prévue puisque je les respecte pas… Enfin bref, voici donc la suite des aventures de nos chevaliers au Groënland (donc la suite directe du chapitre 17). Enjoy and Review !

Chapitre 19 : La chevalière du ruban

09h00, Groënland.

Vilma courrait, ses yeux rouges remplis de larmes qui semblaient ne jamais s'arrêter de couler. Elle tomba dans la neige et resta un moment immobile comme si le froid et la fatigue qui l'envahissaient peu à peu pouvaient apaiser sa douleur. Mais la jeune chevalière fut vite rappelée à l'ordre par son maître. 'Relève toi, il faut partir d'ici au plus vite. Le ruban est trop important pour qu'il…' Une explosion retentit au loin. Les deux chevalières se retournèrent un instant avant de continuer à dévaler la pente enneigée qui les conduirait bientôt hors du sanctuaire de Tyr. Elles n'avaient plus que quelques mètres à parcourir lorsque trois géants apparurent devant elles. Les yeux de Vilma s'agrandirent brusquement. Mesurant près de dix mètres, blancs avec des tatouages rouge-sangs, des cornes démesurées, des yeux cramoisis, et une armure de glace recouvrant leurs torses, les géants ne ressemblaient à rien qu'elle ait jamais vu. Son maître lui cria quelque chose mais elle ne comprit pas, trop pétrifiée pour écouter. Elle sentit à peine son mentor la pousser et éviter l'attaque que venait de lancer l'un des monstres. Son regard était fixé sur les yeux rouges de l'ennemi, ces yeux dans lesquels elle revivait l'attaque de son temple, les explosions, les cris de ses amis chevaliers tombés au combat, sa fuite et…

La claque partit, le bruit sec couvert par le vent glacé. Vilma sortit de sa transe et fixa son maître.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de perdre espoir, notre temple est peut-être perdu mais nous pouvons encore protéger le ruban et empêcher d'autres de subir le même sort. Va jusqu'au temple d'Odin, la princesse Hilda t'aidera.

- Et vous Maître ?

- Je vais les retenir. Pars maintenant.

- Mais !

- Le ruban est notre priorité absolue ! Relève-toi chevalière du ruban ! Il est de ton devoir de le protéger afin qu'il ne tombe pas entre les mains de nos ennemis !

La jeune fille se releva péniblement malgré le froid qui engourdissait ses muscles et la douleur qui l'envahissait, et couru vers la sortie du temple, n'essayant même plus de retenir les larmes qui dévalaient son visage.

12h00, Groënland.

Ingrid dut retenir ses larmes de couler devant le spectacle qui s'étendait devant ses yeux. Les corps sans vie d'une centaine de chevaliers ainsi que des cadavres d'immortels jonchaient le temple. Chevaliers de Loki et Tyr semblaient s'être entre-tués. Les bâtiments, autrefois témoins de la grandeur et la bravoure de Tyr étaient réduis à l'état de ruines. La jeune Norvégienne tomba au sol, ses jambes refusant de la porter. Ils étaient arrivés trop tard. Leur ennemi, qui qu'il soit, devait déjà avoir mis la main sur l'arme que ce temple protégeait et avait désormais en sa possession l'une des armes les plus puissante du monde divin. Sheila s'assit dans la neige à côté de son amie et la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer la douleur qu'elle pouvant ressentir, et ne le souhaitait pas. La jeune australienne savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais supporter de perdre son temple et souhaitait de tout son cœur qu'ils arrivent à arrêter les monstres qu'ils avaient fait ça avant qu'ils ne détruisent d'autres sanctuaires. Un peu plus loin, Aioros et Milo décidèrent d'explorer ce qu'il restait du temple et de rechercher d'éventuels survivants, tout en sachant qu'il était impossible que quiconque ait pu survivre à une attaque pareille. Alors qu'ils passaient le sanctuaire en revu, les souvenirs de leur propre temple détruit par les guerres saintes se superposaient aux ruines. Aucun ne voulait revivre une telle tragédie mais ils leur semblaient que les dieux n'avaient cure des souhaits des mortels et continuaient sans cesse leurs guerres, sans se soucier des conséquences pour la Terre.

En arrivant près de la sortie du temple, le scorpion remarqua des traces de combats. Descendant la pente, il arriva près de deux corps. L'un d'entre eux était le corps d'une chevalière et l'autre ressemblaient à un immortel mais pas à ceux qu'il avait vu à Miami. Sentant que cette découverte était importante, il envoya un message télépathique à ses compagnons et leur demanda de le rejoindre au plus vite. Quelque secondes plus tard, les quatre chevaliers étaient réunis autour du cadavre du géant.

- Pas de doutes, c'est bien un immortel, dit Aioros. Sa taille, sa couleur, et ses tatouages ne laissent aucune incertitude.

- Mais il est différent de ceux que nous avons combattus en Floride. Il est plus grand, reprit Sheila.

- Il porte une armure de glace je crois. Et regardez autour de vous, il n'y a pas de trace de laser. Juste de morceaux de glace, continua Milo. Comme si il pouvait se servir de nouvelles attaques.

- Peut-être qu'ils ont évolués, interrompit Ingrid, ils sont plus grands et ont de nouvelles armes et armures. On peut en déduire que la personne qui les crées les à améliorer, sans doute pour nous vaincre.

Le silence se fit, chacun pensant aux implications que cette hypothèse engendrait. Si les immortels devenaient plus puissants, il serait de plus en plus difficile de les vaincre et de les empêcher de détruire d'autres temples.

- Au moins, on sait qu'on peut quand même les tuer, fit remarquer Sheila. Les chevaliers de ce temple ont réussis à en abattre une dizaine, dont un des nouveaux. Nous devrions fouiller le temple, peut-être trouverons nous des indices sur la méthode qu'ils ont utilisée.

Les quatre chevaliers se divisèrent le temple en quatre pour pouvoir chercher plus efficacement. Alors qu'ils remontaient la pente pour retourner au sanctuaire, aucun n'entendit le cri qui retentit dans la forêt enneigée.

14h00, Groënland.

Vilma ne put retenir un cri de douleur lorsque l'attaque du géant la toucha de plein fouet. Elle tomba lourdement sur le sol, incapable de bouger. Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal et elle sentait son cosmos s'affaiblir. Elle tenta de se relever mais ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Elle tourna péniblement la tête et vit que son genou droit avec un angle étrange et que son tibia gauche était couvert de sang. Tournant un peu plus la tête, elle vit les deux géants qui la poursuivaient s'avancer vers elle, d'énormes pics de glace dans les mains. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de se relever, mais ne put que se trainer derrière un arbre. La jeune chevalière fit apparaître son arme, l'arme suprême de son temple, l'arme qu'elle devait protéger de sa vie. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi elle avait été choisie par l'armure. Elle venait à peine de rejoindre le sanctuaire lorsqu'elle était apparue devant elle. On lui avait alors dit qu'elle était la nouvelle chevalière du ruban et qu'elle devrait subir un entrainement spécial. Mais elle n'était pas une chevalière exceptionnelle comme son maître. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas battre ces géants, elle venait tout juste de finir sa formation. Vilma sentit les monstres s'approcher. Elle ne pouvait pas les battre certes, mais elle pouvait les empêcher de mettre la main sur le ruban. Elle concentra son cosmos, utilisant ses dernières ressources, et son corps s'illumina. 'Mon maître m'a dit de remettre le ruban à la princesse Hilda du temple d'Odin, pria la jeune fille, mais mon corps et mon âme ne peuvent plus supporter toute cette douleur. Tyr, vous qui nous observez de là-haut, je vous en supplie, faites que cette arme ne soit pas utilisée contre vous. Faites qu'elle apparaisse au chevalier d'Odin le plus proche !' Un flash de lumière illumina le ciel lorsque le ruban sacré disparut. La jeune Vilma sentit ses forces disparaitre et sombra dans l'obscurité, un sourire aux lèvres, sachant que où qu'il soit le ruban sacré serait à l'abri.

Freya se retourna brusquement attirant l'attention de son compagnon.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda Theseus à la jeune chevalière.

- J'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'appelait, comme si… comme si quelqu'un essayait de rentrer en contact avec moi, lui répondit l'Asgardienne, cherchant des yeux d'où pouvait provenir cet appel.

Soudain les deux chevaliers sentirent une puissante énergie s'approcher d'eux à grande vitesse, et quelques instants plus tard, une boule de lumière apparu devant eux.

- _Chevalière d'Odin_, dit une voix qui semblait venir de la sphère, _écoutez mon appel. Je suis Vilma, chevalière du Ruban. Mon sanctuaire a été attaqué par le temple de Loki dans le but de récupérer l'arme dont mon temple avait la charge. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir, mais nos ennemis sont trop puissants et je ne puis continuer à assurer la protection de l'arme sacrée. Je vous en prie, ramenez le ruban divin au temple d'Odin et protégez le…_

La voix se tut et le globe s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un long ruban blanc. Freya retint un hoquet de stupeur en apercevant l'objet. Elle le prit délicatement sous le regard inquisiteur de l'ange.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

- Un véritable miracle, chuchota la chevalière. Ne perdons pas un instant, nous devons aller voir ma sœur.

- Je croyais que nous devions aller au temple de Tyr ?

- Ce n'est plus la peine, nous avons ce que nous sommes venus chercher.

- Nous avons fait tout ce chemin pour un simple ruban ? demanda Theseus incrédule.

- C'est un ruban un peu spécial, répondit la jeune fille avec un léger sourire. Prévenons les autres chevaliers et allons au plus vite retrouver ma sœur. Puis-je te laisser les prévenir ?

- Bien sûre.

16h00, Groënland.

Aioros essuya une nouvelle fois la sueur qui coulait le long de son coup. Après qu'Ingrid leur ai raconté ce qu'il s'était passé et que Theseus leur ai transmis le message de Freya, les quatre chevaliers avaient décidé de se rendre au sanctuaire d'Odin après avoir enterré les chevaliers de Tyr et Loki. Ils avaient presque finis et d'après leurs estimations, le nombre de victimes de ce carnage montait à plus de 150 morts.

- Je vais voir aux alentours si il y a des chevaliers en dehors de l'enceinte, dit Sheila.

- D'accord mais soit prudente, il reste peut-être des immortels, lui répondit le sagittaire.

Milo fixa un instant l'Australienne avant de la suivre. Ils sortirent du sanctuaire sans prononcer un mot, perdu dans leurs pensées. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche silencieuse, Sheila interrompit le scorpion dans ses réflexions.

- Tu sais que je suis capable de me défendre toute seule, lâcha la jeune fille brutalement.

- Je sais, répliqua calmement le grec.

- Donc tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de me suivre.

- Je sais.

- Alors pourquoi tu le fais ? explosa la chevalière.

- Parce que j'ai envie, répondit simplement le chevalier.

- Pa-pardon !? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire là !

- Bien sûre.

- Mais… Mais tu…

Sheila fut brusquement interrompue par Milo qui la plaqua rudement contre l'arbre le plus proche et se colla contre elle. La jeune fille sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues lorsqu'elle entendit les battements du cœur du jeune grec. Elle tenta de rassembler ses esprits et se tint prête à exiger des explications dès qu'elle le pourrait, c'est-à-dire lorsqu'elle ne serait plus coincée entre un tronc et le chevalier qui hantait ces rêves depuis plusieurs jours. « Ah No way ! Je peux pas avoir pensé ça ! » pensa la jeune Australienne. Elle sentit soudain le jeune homme se tendre, puis quelque secondes plus tard, elle le sentit soupir longuement et s'écarter d'elle.

Milo avisa la bouilloire qui se tenait devant lui. Sheila semblait avoir le visage en feu et paraissait prête à exploser. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit qu'il avait surement du faire une bêtise mais c'était bien la dernière de ses préoccupations. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps, ils devaient partir le plus discrètement possible. Pour couper court à tous les cris à venir de la jeune fille, il exposa rapidement la situation.

- Je sais pas ce que j'ai fait de mal, mais tu pourras m'engueuler plus tard. Il y a des nouveaux immortels dans le coin, et je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée qu'ils nous repèrent. Nous ne sommes que deux et nous ne savons toujours pas de quoi ils sont vraiment capables.

La chevalière du jaguar regarda autours d'elle et vit un peu plus loin d'immense traces de pas que ce dirigeais vers le Sud. Son regard s'arrêta sur les traces rouges qui jonchaient le sol où les géants étaient passés.

- Regarde Milo, c'est du sang ! Il y a peut-être encore quelqu'un là-bas !

La jeune fille partit en courant sans attendre la réponse de son compagnon. Elle remonta les traces des monstres jusqu'à une clairière. Elle fouilla les alentours du regard d'en l'espoir de trouver de la personne blessée.

- Sheila, dit Milo. Qui qui ait été là est sans doute mort.

- Ce n'est pas sûre, il y a toujours une chance que…

La jeune Australienne s'interrompit brusquement en voyant de longs cheveux blonds s'envoler de derrière un arbre. Elle courut voir de plus près suivit par le scorpion. Arrivés à l'arbre, ils découvrirent une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années dont l'armure était recouverte de son sang. La chevalière s'approcha et s'exclama d'un coup :

- ELLE EST VIVANTE ! A peine, mais elle est encore vivante ! Il faut l'amener immédiatement au sanctuaire d'Odin !

Milo contacta sur le champ les deux chevaliers restés au temple ainsi que Freya qui envoya une équipe de soin les retrouver. Une heure plus tard, le sanctuaire du dieu principal était en pleine action pour sauver la seule survivante du massacre du temple de Tyr.

20h00 (heure d'Athènes), quelque part dans le monde.

Iule claqua furieusement la porte de son bureau. Il tremblait de rage et commença à réduire en pièce les meubles de son bureau dans l'espoir de se calmer. Soudain il entendit un petit rire qui venait de derrière lui.

- Enfin petit frère, calme-toi. Il n'y a pas de raison de se mettre dans un état pareil…

- Ils ont échoué ! Ils n'ont pas réussis à ramener le ruban sacrée ! hurla Iule.

- C'est vrai mais ils se sont montrés très performants. De plus, les chevaliers d'Athéna ont vu l'étendue de leur puissance. Ils réfléchiront à deux fois avant de nous défier.

- Je n'en serais pas si sûre à ta place.

- Douterais-tu de notre capacité à écraser ces misérables insectes ?

- Bien sûre que non Attis.

Attis se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda l'armée d'immortels qui se regroupaient dans la cours du château.

- Ces imbéciles ne se doutent même pas de ce qui les attend. Ce n'est que le début. Bientôt ils paieront. Prend ton mal en patience, mon frère. Bientôt nous serons vengés, déclara le jeune homme dont le rire mauvais envahissait la pièce.

- Tu as raison. Bientôt.

Alors comment vous avez trouvé ? Est-ce que quelqu'un a deviné de quelle arme je parlais ? Elle existe vraiment dans la mythologie nordique ! Si vous avez trouvé, chut ! Et sinon la réponse dans le prochain chapitre !


End file.
